What Kind of Man
by Hack.Drawer
Summary: It's been 2 years since Sanji and Zoro decided that Ace was right about them. But Zoro leaves - to Train To Be A Better Man. When he comes back, Sanji is an unfeeling mess, med-nerd Law can't keep his hands off him, and 'the kids' can't really be kids anymore. Oh, and there's that mid-term exam coming up. Follow up to 'A Stroke of Luck'. OOC, Humor, language, bad choices
1. What Kind of Man

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE AND AM BORROWING FOR AMUSEMENT

Humor, OOC, TWT

 **A/N** : Hi. I saw a picture on the Internet. It had Zoro and Sanji. I was re-inspired to finish what I'd started.

 **:What Kind Of Man:**

It had been two years since Zoro Roronoa walked away. Two _years_ since he decided that he wasn't "man enough", and that he needed to make himself into a "better man". It truly was a lot better than it sounded. After sleepless nights of staring at the ceiling, Zoro had started to feel the anxiety creeping in. Usually, he was a pretty stoic guy – he liked to sit back and wait for others to make decisions either for him, or because of him. But this time was different.

This time, Sanji was talking about a relationship. That scruffy-faced cook – best friend since forever! – decided that he liked men. So, after a brief romance with a real live pirate – Zoro still had a grudge for that skinny, dock-shoes wearing Krieg demon – Sanji started focusing his attention on Zoro. Being the man of sound mind that he is, Zoro decided that whatever Sanji deemed best, it fit them both. Plus, it helped that Zoro was able to see why the hell he was so jealous in the first place. But he absolutely could not relax into the situation Sanji wanted – Zoro still ran away whenever it was physically possible, he slept on the couch, and he found it painful that Sanji was starting to feel rejected, because it made things awkward AF.

The kids were suddenly too reliant on the pair of them being _together._ There was too much of a future with both of them accomplishing dreams that were ingrained into them since, well, _forever_ , and Zoro started to question whether or not that was truly what he'd wanted. His future was now a little smudged, thanks to this stark realization that perhaps their affection was a too much, too fast, and suddenly Zoro realized that he wasn't "man enough".

So he left. He didn't tell Sanji about his plans, he didn't feel that he was adequate enough to verbalize what feelings he had swirling inside of him, and he couldn't bear the kids' display of horror over his leaving. Sanji had gone on to class, the kids had taken off to high school, and Zoro packed his backpack and left behind a note. He paid Johnny and Yosaku some change to help him along, and the three of them had set sail for the Grand Line (not really – a riptide had taken over their craft, and they were pretty much bullied into the mysterious ocean beyond Roguetown, forcing them to survive the best way that they were able).

During those years, Zoro found himself. He suffered trial and tribulations with choices, with his feelings, with his thinking, with the broken hearts of those he practiced on. Oh, yes, Zoro woo-ed. He woo-ed, he courted, he learned words and physical expression that he'd never imagined himself doing with the man that helped him realize who he truly was. At the end of his journey, Zoro felt pretty confident that he'd made the right choice. If he'd stayed, he wouldn't have turned out to be the man he was returning to Roguetown. He wouldn't have had the adventures he did that forced him to question himself, that made him fight for what he believed in, and he would never have felt the way he did about Sanji, now.

Zoro was a changed man – he was a proud, confident and changed man. He couldn't wait to show it off in front of the others. Surely, they'd appreciate him as he was, now, rather than the man he was back then.

Because Real Men change themselves for the better.

 **: :**

As he strolled through Roguetown, taking in the sights and fondly reflecting on the things that had happened there, he saw that it had grown larger. The harbor stretched for miles – additional buildings were crammed into the cliffsides, sprawling out where streets would have been. The smells were different, stronger, and there were more people than before. As happy as everyone seemed, going through their business like nothing troubled them, Zoro felt wary.

He was wearing his favorite maroon yukuta, swords gathered at his back, socks with geta sandals – atop of his green hair was a floppy hat. His scars were on display, the summer's air allowing a refreshing breeze to flutter the lapels of his robe. He figured the reason why people quickly scrambled out of his way were because they'd heard of him, they'd known of his reputation that he'd accomplished on the Grand Line.

He made his way to the college campus – he figured he'd find everyone there. He was rather excited to see them again. The kids, Sanji – _especially_ Sanji. There had been many lonely nights where he'd just sat and drank and thought about the guy that had inspired him to be where he was. Zoro couldn't wait to revel in all his adventures with them, to regale all the tales he'd heard, to share everything that he'd experienced with those he was closest to. To finally tell Sanji, "It's _okay_. I'm a man. I got this."

It was especially important that Sanji know that, considering how disastrous Sanji handled things. Maybe now that Zoro had more confidence than before, Sanji could feel comfortable relying on him.

The college campus was bigger – grander, and it was obviously still the site of ongoing battles between classes. As a riot occurred on the main lawn, engineers flying, ninjas popping up from flower bushes and muscled meatheads grappled with each other in full costume, Zoro strolled as close to the sidewalk as possible to avoid confrontation. He bypassed a few bodies splayed over the concrete, and avoided the curious murmur of students milling around until he heard his name shrieked from halfway across campus. He looked over in time to see Luffy and Ussop careening their way, via Luffy Sling Shottm.

He avoided serious injury by sidestepping Ussop's outstretched arms, and allowing the rest of Luffy's body to catch up. The brick wall caught Ussop, Luffy managing a careful steadying step as he frowned up at Zoro. The kid had grown a few inches, his black hair long and stringy – he still wear those ugly gladiator sandals, a rock-n'roll tee and vest combination, but with ugly black haram pants. His favored straw hat clung to the top of his head, clearly repaired a few times over. Zoro felt happy seeing him, but Luffy's usual smile was missing.

"Hey, Luffy," he greeted casually, folding his arms inside the comfortable open folds of his yukuta. "You guys saw me coming?"

"Where the hell have you been, Zoro?" Luffy asked, instead. "And don't tell me you got lost on your way to the grocery store, because I know for sure you left the entire island, instead!"

"I get that you're angry, Luffy. That's cool."

" _I'm_ glad you're back!" Ussop managed to say, peeling himself off the wall. He was taller, too – his hair long, wildly curly – he wore a ponytail, his nose just as long as ever. But he also wore his bandanna around his neck, with a blue cargo shorts combination with a muscle tee that showed off scarred arms. "It's been awhile, buddy!"

"Did you try chasing after Gin, again?" Luffy asked, crossing his arms stiffly over his chest as Ussop hugged Zoro from the side. "That must be it, because there's no other reason!"

"You're built even bigger than before!" Ussop exclaimed, wiping happy tears from his eyes. "It's like hugging a yak! Smells the same, too!"

"Thanks, Ussop. No, Luffy, I wasn't chasing after Gin. This was something I had to do," Zoro explained patiently. "For all of us."

"It didn't benefit me in any way, Zoro," Luffy snapped. "Do you know how long it took us to accept that you'd run away? A pretty _long_ time! How could you do that, Zoro, and not even tell us? You made us all feel like we did something horrible!"

Zoro winced, clutching the handles of his blades. "I'm sorry, Luffy. You're right, I should have said something. At least sent a letter."

"Damn right, you should have! And you think waltzing right up to us is going to change our views just like that?" Luffy demanded, snapping his fingers. "Well, no! It had better be a damn good excuse why you left us!"

Zoro exhaled heavily. "You're right again, buddy. I should have. I guess my reasoning won't be acceptable for any of you, but I had to do it at the time. It was important."

"Real Men don't run away from their responsibilities, Zoro!"

"It was because of that that I left, Luffy. Because I wasn't as much of a Real Man as I should have been," Zoro answered gravely. "I left because I was inadequate. I had to go out there and find out what it meant to be a Real Man. I had to stop talking about it, and just _do_ it."

"Yeah, well, I hope you don't think it'll be that easy coming back," Luffy said, scowling at him. "A lot of stuff happened, and for you to stroll in like we'll forgive you easily, well, you were stabbed harder than it looks."

"Luffy, calm down. He came back, and he's very sorry for leaving as he did," Ussop said, gesturing at Zoro. "If he didn't care…he wouldn't have come back."

"Well, I'm mad. I'm _still_ mad about it. You told us all these things, Zoro, and _you left us_ ," Luffy snapped, crossing his arms again. "You left us, and you left _Sanji_."

Zoro nodded in agreement, lips pressed hard. "You've every right to be angry, Luffy. I'd feel better that you did. I had a lot to think about. I couldn't do it here. But I'm back, and I'm better. I won't leave you guys, again, and that's a promise."

"He promised, Luffy! C'mon, let's not be mad, right now. This is a great day! He came back! He came back just in time!" Ussop exclaimed, reaching out to pat his best friend's back. Luffy 'humphed', turning his back to them, scowling at the battle still in action beyond them. Ussop looked back at Zoro with a grimace. "Sorry, Zoro, give him fifteen minutes, he'll be fine."

"He can have all the time he needs," Zoro said with a nod. "Where's Rolling Pin?"

"Ah, yeah…about that…"

"Sanji quit school because of you!" Luffy said, turning back to face.

Zoro started feeling bad. He started feeling worse as he looked back at the school. "Why?"

" _Because_! Gah, Zoro, you messed up everything!" Luffy shouted, turning and running off, leaving them looking after him with shock.

Zoro felt sweaty. Ussop looked up at him with a cringe.

"Sorry, Zoro. But he's kinda right."

Exhaling once more, Zoro looked down at his sandals. He shifted only slightly to avoid the flying body of an engineer that nearly swiped Ussop on his way down to the pavement. Ussop shrieked and ducked clumsily.

"I expected as much. Well…point me in the direction Sanji is," he said tightly. "I need to get this over with."

"Well, he's at work, Zoro. He hates when we interrupt him. If we're not dying, then we're not allowed to bother him."

"It's okay this time, Ussop. It's time I talk with him."

"Well, uh…I don't know, Zoro. It's kind of complicated," Ussop said with a wince. Zoro looked at him sharply. But before he could say anything, a gladiator sandal hit him in the back of the head. He looked back and up with bewilderment, removing his hat to see better. Luffy stared at him from the open window of the second floor nearby, scowling at him. Then he pulled the window closed with a spectacular _bang_!, causing glass to shatter. Then he opened it again.

"Can you throw that back to me? I actually need it," he then called, gesturing at his shoe.

Ussop tossed it back to him, Zoro replacing his hat. Luffy stuck his tongue out and pulled his lower lashline down before shutting the broken window once more.

Zoro sighed once more. "Damn. I wasn't expecting this to happen this way."

"What were you expecting?" Ussop asked with surprise. "You left Sanji a note that said, 'BRB, rice, turkey, TP', and that said nothing about you leaving to 'find yourself'!"

"I was positive – well, it doesn't matter. Show me where Sanji works, Ussop. It'd be better that way."

"Well, okay, but…don't say I didn't warn ya," Ussop said reluctantly, twiddling his thumbs before turning and leading the way off campus.

After looking back at the window Luffy had been looking at them from, Zoro replaced his hat and followed with a stoic expression, feeling a tiny bit apprehensive about coming face to face with the man that had changed his entire world, for him.


	2. Hardest of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do acknowledge using Eiichiro Oda's characters without his permission.

Warning: AU, Out of Character charas, profanity, slash, TWT (if it ever existed)

A/N: This uploading is hard. I guess that's just what happens when you've been gone awhile. (Or you have a Mac)

Krito1389 - just wait. It gets even worse.

: Hardest of Hearts :

The restaurant was crowded for the mid-lunch hour. The bar area was full, and the waiters were moving quickly. Zoro observed the area coolly while Ussop swept off, carefully moving through the throng towards the kitchen. Zoro was nervous – he felt sweaty, and he felt uncertainty weighing in his gut like cheap liquor. The hostess quickly shooed him away from the foyer and towards a waiting area. Zoro stood near the back, watching the doorway with clenched teeth. After Luffy's reaction, he was sure Sanji's would be even worse. They might even fight.

Anticipation lit his veins. Two years was a long time – he'd only gotten better with his skill, and he was dead sure Sanji had improved on his. Knowing him for as long as he did, Zoro was sure Sanji used his fury to strengthen up those skinny legs of his, sure to use them on Zoro the next time they saw each other. Sanji would fly into him, they'd exchange manly words of greeting – or anger, like Luffy – and they'd get it over with. Zoro was sure he'd explain himself as best as he could to Sanji, Sanji would exhaust himself throwing a dramatic fit, and –

When Ussop walked in with Sanji right behind him, Zoro felt all his words die away. His mind went blank. His blood warmed with frightful speed as Sanji stared at him, his arms falling to his sides. Ussop tittered something that went unheard, and he eventually stepped away with nervous glances between them.

Sanji stared at him without any indication of anger, and that made Zoro nervous. Despite his earlier resolve, he felt an overwhelming sense of joy seeing the other man. Those feelings he had for the man hadn't died away – no, they flared to life like one of those brilliantly speckled birds that frequented Grand Line islands, the fish he used to catch. All colors and emotions and words sprang up to mind, leaving him a dumb mess. His mouth twitched, a ghost of a smile lifting the corners briefly. Zoro stepped forward as Sanji continued to stare at him, giving no indication of movement or emotion.

"I'm back," Zoro said by way of greeting. He took in the other man's appearance – the longer hair, the thicker neck, the appearance of the other eye with that silly spiral. He examined the soft bristle of his facial hair, groomed and managed into something other than a straggly scruff that Zoro couldn't wait to feel on his own jaw. It excited him to see Sanji so grown – Zoro couldn't wait to learn everything new about him that he'd missed out on during these last two years. To appreciate him in ways Sanji had wanted back then, but Zoro couldn't do because he was so stunted.

"It took me awhile, but…I'm back," he said, dropping his arms from his yukuta, stopping just feet away from the silent Sanji. "It's good to see everyone again."

Sanji said nothing, his single eye coursing over Zoro, lingering on visible new scars. Ussop looked from one to another with a worried expression, then finally said, "Luffy was angry, Sanji. He spoke his mind."

"I…I'm aware that what I did was wrong," Zoro said hastily. "I…I upset you guys. Yeah, I get that – I just – I had to do this. I didn't feel right…"

He trailed off as Sanji turned and walked off without saying anything. Ussop winced, fiddling with the ends of his ponytail. "Sorry, Zoro, but…but he's pretty upset."

"Yeah, I get that," Zoro said with a regretful sigh, not looking away from the direction Sanji had taken. "I upset everybody."

"He was really hurt," Ussop added. "We all were."

"Yeah…yeah, I know. I can make it right."

"Well, um…why don't I show you around? Chopper will be happy to see you. We moved, see. Sanji – Sanji has his own place, now, and we, us guys, we're near the campus. We're rooming with this new guy, wait'll you meet him! You'll like him!"

"I'd like to stick around to talk to Sanji, Ussop. This is important."

"Trust me, Zoro, bro – you'll want to come with me. I have a feeling Sanji isn't going to open up to you, anytime soon. At least come stay with us for awhile, until you, uh, find a place, or something."

Zoro frowned, looking off in the direction Sanji had taken. Then he nodded at Ussop, who looked relieved to leave the place.

: :

It was a wide, beautiful apartment. The complex was full of college age kids, and the grounds were spacious and well taken care of. Theirs was located on the ground floor nearest the sea, and Zoro admired the view while Ussop fumbled for his keys. Walking in, Zoro was assaulted by the smells of old food, weed, and stale air freshener. To the right was a cluttered kitchen – to the left a closet stuffed with shoes, skateboards, backpacks – straight ahead was a wide open room with a broken picnic table, a couple of battered couches, a tv that took up an entire wall.

Chopper himself was standing in the doorway of his room with a full backpack positioned against his shoulders, and once he saw them, his mouth fell open. His eyes bulged as he took in Zoro's appearance, fur bristling. Zoro looked at him with affection, but the tiny deer backed up into his room and slammed the door shut.

"I hate you, Zoro!" came the indignant scream.

"Wow, I fucked up everybody's lives," Zoro said flatly.

With a nervous shuffle of his feet, Ussop agreed. "Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you."

Zoro gave a firm nod. "I know what I have to do. I hope that one day I'll be able to show you all that this was necessary."

"I wish I could see your side, Zoro, I really do, but – it really brought us down when you never came back," Ussop said. "Want a beer?"

"No. No…I'm good. It was hard to find grog out there – I ended up not drinking so much. I liked the feeling."

Ussop looked at him with utter surprise and shock. "Really? Wow, you look good, Zoro, all fit and healthy!"

"It was your heart that rotted out of that well muscled body of yours!" they heard Chopper shout. "You lacked a brain in the first place – that's why you left! You didn't think – your heart went with it! That's why you never told us anything!"

Zoro cleared his throat, then ventured to the closed door. "I'm sorry, Chopper. I really am."

"Not sorry enough, you dildo!"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm a changed man."

"You're a stupid man! I hate you!"

Amid the muffled sobs he could hear on the other side of the door, he became aware of another voice coming from the other side of the apartment. He looked over in time to see a tall skeleton emerging from the back room, rubbing one side of its face. His unicorn pjs clashed with a bright red silk robe, its black, curly hair piled atop of its skull and held together with a yellow ribbon.

"Brook, this is my old buddy, Zoro!" Ussop said, gesturing at him. "He came back, today!"

"I heard bunches about you, guy!" Brook said, leaving his room immediately. "All the bad stuff, in detail! I was kind of hoping I'd meet the bad guy in person, someday!"

"Well – "

"You don't seem like the monster they described! Ussop isn't afraid of you!"

"I upset them all."

"Well, that's kinda what happens when you leave behind a grocery list, break the heart of the only guy that loved you, and leave behind impressionable kids that only depended on you for all the male role modeling they could ever have," Brook said cheerfully, extending a hand. Zoro took it with some hesitation. After a brief shake, Brook clapped his hands together. "I heard all about your antics! How you wore their clothes, paraded around naked, fought off demon-hand Gin – "

"I'm, uh, I'm a changed man. I left to fix all that."

"You can fix the outside, okay? But the inside will never be the same," Brook said, stalking off to the kitchen. "Ho ho ho! Have you talked to Sanji, yet? I bet that must've been some scene! How many buildings did you guys destroy with your reunion?"

"Well, uh…he said nothing to me. He…he didn't say anything at all," Zoro confessed, frowning after him.

Brook stilled. Then his head rotated to look at him while his body continued to face the cupboards. "Nothing? No…no foul curses, no…no words of anger? No hate?"

"Nada," Ussop answered. "He just stared at him. And left."

"Ooh, ouch," Brook seemed to wince, shoulders cringing.

"You broke his heart and soul, asshole!" Chopper shouted from inside of his room. "You're not a real man, and you never will be! You're just a child in a man's body! Sanji was right about you, asshat! You're just a fool that will never grow up!"

"I deserve that," Zoro admitted, rubbing at his hairline. "I pretty much deserve all that. But – "

"Was he…was he alone?" Brook then asked Ussop.

Ussop paled, looking at Zoro once more. Zoro looked at him with a question. "Yes. Yes, it was…he was there by himself."

"I'm not bothered. I shouldn't be. I have no right to be bothered if he's got a bed buddy by now," Zoro said, crossing his arms tightly. "But now that I'm back, I assure you, it's going to change."

Brook and Ussop coughed hard, then found their attention diverted to different directions. Chopper darted out of his room, wiping his eyes with one arm before pointing at him with the other.

"You have no right to come in and wreck his happiness, Zoro!" he shouted. "You can't just change things again! You have no say in our happiness, now!"

"I'm just saying, Chopper, he's allowed to have a boyfriend or two. But now that I'm here, it's pretty much decided that I'm going to be the only one he ends up with."

Brook and Ussop's mouth fell open while Chopper stared up at him with indignant action. Zoro settled his back against the wall, saying, "I left to make myself a better person for him. He was the only thing that motivated me to experience everything that I had, to come back and give to him in a way I couldn't back then. I was stupid and rejected everything because I wasn't ready – now I am. I've decided that this was what I wanted. He's what I want."

"As romantic as that sounds, Zoro, I don't think – " Ussop started.

"Listen here, Ussop, Chopper, and – you. I'm a changed man! I'm no longer in denial about myself or my feelings! I put myself through shit to kill that foolishness that had me running away from his affection! I killed the child to became a man! A Real Man!"

"Well, Zoro, be reasonable – " Brook tried to say.

"Now that I'm back, he'll see that I'm all this because of him. Because he motivated me to be this," Zoro continued, pushing away from the wall to walk around them. "I'm aware that I tipped the full toilet over, and have a righteous mess to clean up – "

"So eloquently put!" Chopper spat.

" – I will clean it up! Because I love that man more than I love myself!" Zoro finished grandly. "Yes, that's right! I love him. Every night I missed the sound of his snores, every morning I missed elbowing him out of the tiny bathroom I shared with him, interrupting his beauty routine – I actually missed the smell of the rotten death pit that is his breath in the mornings! None of you understand that in order to be a better man for him, I had to kill what was a part of me to be able to see all that!"

"You didn't have to kill us in the process!" Chopper shouted.

"Well…to be honest, I never realized that I would," Zoro confessed, frowning down at his geta. "And I'm truly sorry for that."

"You didn't think your actions would hurt anybody?" Brook asked. "You must be the slow kind of stupid, and not the actual, intentional kind of stupid."

Zoro scowled.

"Oh, he's stupid, alright!" Chopper said, emerging from his room once more. His eyes were dripping with tears. "You left us! You left us, you left Sanji – and now you think you can ruin his life again by thinking you're the only one for him!"

"Chopper – "

"Don't even talk to me, asshole! I'm going to school! Despite me being a deer, I'll be a better man than you'll ever be!" Chopper cried as he raced for the front door. After he left, slamming the door behind him, Zoro exhaled heavily.

"I've got a lot of work to do," he said. He reached into the folds of his belt and withdrew a couple of gold bars, causing Brook and Ussop to gasp. "I need a place to exchange this, first. I'm thinking I'm going to need a place of my own."

"Where did you get that?" Brook cried. "And you're just wearing it? That's a whole year's worth of rent right there!"

"I have an entire backpack full with it. I left it in a locker at the train station," Zoro said.

"You left a backpack full of gold in a locker at the train station? Zoro!"

"I won it all. I wasn't sure how much it was worth."

"How did you get it?" Ussop asked, plucking it out of his hand so both he and Brook could marvel over it. The bar shone brilliantly in his hand, suggesting that it wasn't just of gold.

"I won it off this guy in a bet. It was no big deal."

Ussop gave him a skeptical look. "But how much of the island did you destroy 'winning' that bet?"

"Two of them. He was a little stubborn. It doesn't matter, what matters is I have a lot of work to do, Ussop. In order to make things right again, I need a place to stay. And shower," Zoro added, sniffing himself.

"I've got the day off, I'll help," Brook said. "I wanna hear more about you, Zoro!"

"I've got to get back to school," Ussop said, giving the gold bar back to him. "I'll see what I can do with changing the guys' moods around so that we can at least talk."

"Don't worry about it, Ussop. That's my job. I made this mess, I'll clean it up." Zoro then reached out and ruffled Ussop's hair with affection. "Thanks, buddy. I'll make it up to you, too."

"It's good to have you back, Zoro!" Ussop said, eyes shining. "And good luck to you!"

After he left, Brook let down his hair, patting it idly. "Well, I'm going to freshen up. If you're hungry, the kitchen is open! In fact, Sanji left a bunch of meals you can preheat in the fridge."

"Thanks."

Brooke walked back to his room, sloping his head downward just to do so. Zoro looked away from him, crossing his arms over his chest, and frowned at the kitchen. He had a lot of work to do.


	3. No Light, No Light

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do acknowledge using Eiichiro Oda's characters without his permission. Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. Repeatedly. Sometimes after lunch.

Warning: AU, Out of Character charas, profanity, slash, TWT (if it ever existed)

 **A/N:** Get you a man that can do both. (Is he a ninja or a cook? Only his shoes will tell!)

 **Guest:** You're welcome! I'm expecting something short and sweet but with enough flavor to leave you crying at night. I love writing/reading/oogling/spying on these guys. Don't tell my parole officer.

 **Mormor:** Thank you! I hope to have the same type of laughs with this one! (amidst the angst)

 **Krito1389:** Time will help…and more chapters! This chapter will answer your question. (promise a happy ending! But what kind? Only time will tell)

 **: No Light, No Light :**

Sanji set down Luffy's bubble tea, giving the younger man a concerned look. The empty plates around him signaled a healthy appetite, but the expression Luffy wore while eating prompted alarmed glances from those around him. He reached out in an attempt to fix his hair, but Luffy swatted him away, and pulled his hat atop of his head.

"You're scaring away my customers with that face," Sanji warned him. "Try to look more like you're enjoying what you're eating."

Luffy's face stretched into a grin, but his eyebrows were scrunched with anger. "I can't help it, Sanji! I'm pissed!"

"You can be mad all you want – but if you're in here, _eating_ , you need to look like you're enjoying what you're eating – er, swallowing. _Gulping_. For fuck's sake, chew your food!"

"Sanji, I know you're being brave and strong right now, but it's okay to release whatever you're feeling onto my manly chest. Come in here. Come in here for this, bring it over. Hup, hup, hup!" Luffy patted his chest with encouragement, prompting an expression of distaste from the other man.

" _No_."

Sanji swept away some of the crumbs littering the table, then sat across from him. He stared out the window nearby while Luffy lowered his arms, his expression darkening as he took in the other man's features. He was positive Sanji was feeling many things, right now – but none of them were showing. Luffy wished for Sanji to feel _something_! But he knew Zoro had killed all happiness he'd had, leaving Sanji an emotionless shell.

Time had left the man passive and lifeless, and Luffy had decided that if Sanji couldn't – _wouldn't_? – express whatever it was he was feeling, then he'd do it for him. But he was unsure whether or not it was his own anger he was feeling, or anger that he'd _imagined_ Sanji feeling with Zoro's return. He chewed furiously on a thick slab of ham, mashing the edges with his teeth. A glance upward from Sanji and a scrape of the chair signaled to Luffy that the newest member of the group had arrived, and Luffy glanced at him from the corner of his eye while he gnawed on the piece of meat.

"I just finished the exam. I came right over because I knew you were here, Luffy-ya. I heard about the riot on campus, and knew you were involved in it, somehow."

"Kindly _please_ stop stalking me. It's creepy," Luffy said. "I already told you I would scream if you bothered me, again."

Trafalgar D. Law frowned at him, pulling up a stool to sit next to him. His pale face showcased his shadowed grey eyes, the haggard effects of an overstudious med student who was determined to venture into the Grand Line as the best doctor available to cure the incurable. His tall, lanky frame was showcased in some skinny jeans, a fitted plaid shirt – his scruffed Oxfords were brilliant white and black, matching the colors of his sword, Kikuko. His gold earrings jingled as he settled in the stool, facial hair pulled with thoughtful fingers as he tried to determine whether or not Luffy was serious.

Sanji snorted, waving a hand in Luffy's direction.

"He's just teasing you," Sanji said.

"I can't tell with that face of his, sometimes," Law complained, adjusting his hat as he faced him. "He speaks so seriously with me."

"I get weird when guys admire me," Luffy admitted, running his fingers through his hair grandly, trying for a Fabio pose. Both men weren't impressed, so he gave a pouting expression. "It's not all that often when guys say I'm cool. I have to tell myself that just to feel good about myself, so when _guys_ do it, I have to rethink whether or not I'm like Sanji."

"You're not 'like me', Luffy," Sanji assured him in a dry tone.

"After all this time, I'm finally understanding that he's only talking shit straight to my face, because he's the complete opposite with you guys," Law said with a bit of frustration to Sanji.

"He does like testing your buttons, because you believe everything he says," Sanji agreed. "I'll be back with your snack."

After he left, Law frowned at Luffy. "Please stop messing with me like that. It makes me look bad in front of him. I'm trying to make a good impression."

"I don't know what to do with you – I like it when you hang out with us, but you can't keep up," Luffy said with a sigh. "If you're going to be a member of our club, you need to live a little."

"I am a little rigid," Law agreed, brushing crumbs away from his side of the table. "I'm working on it. I spent some of my breaks studying funny videos on my phone. I'm pretty sure I can hang the next time I'm with you and the others. Maybe I can get the other's to join in with a little nae-nae and a whip."

Luffy stared at him for a few seconds, wondering if he were serious. When Sanji returned, he had a plate full of onigiri and a hot cup of tea. Law brightened as both were set out in front of him. "Thank you, Sanji! This is exactly why I keep coming back here, every day. Not only to appreciate your physical features, but your food, as well."

"I'm not a piece of meat, asshole, but you're welcome."

Stuffing his mouth once more, Luffy scowled at him, then looked at Sanji "What are you going to do, Sanji?"

"Absolutely nothing, Luffy. There's nothing for me to do," Sanji answered, leaning against the table with one elbow. "I'm going to go home, do the usual, and begin the day as usual. Just because he's back means nothing to me."

"Who?" Law asked, pausing in mid-bite.

"Our friend Zoro," Luffy answered.

"Oh, the ex-roommate."

" _The_ ex!"

"Yes," Law agreed, looking at Sanji with a concerned expression. "Does that make you feel weird? After all that? I bet you're tense. You should let me give you a massage. I'm told I'm wonderful at it."

"You can give me a massage," Luffy said cheekily, bending his way. Law made a face, pushing him back onto his stool with one foot.

"No thanks. I like humans. Men ones."

"Did you girls drop by just to gossip, or what? Because I've nothing more to say on the matter," Sanji said with a bored frown.

"Tell us your feelings, Sanji. Let it out. Just amongst _us_ girls," Luffy encouraged, gesturing at himself and Law, who only nodded gravely. "We care about your feelings."

"We'll probably discuss them in length with the others, though. I'm very positive Chopper would be very concerned about your mental health," Law said, smiling. "Oh, but we'll let you know what we think about it once we've discussed it."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"It's totally okay, Sanji! I got this! If you can't do it, I can! If you want me to talk to Zoro, I'll do it! I've got a lot of pent up frustration to release, and I always find myself feeling better once I let it out with some physical contact!" Luffy exclaimed, reaching out to hold onto his hand. Sanji jerked his hand away. "Skin to skin contact!"

"Skin to skin contact releases a lot of those frustrations, Sanji," Law chimed in, sipping at his tea. "My offer will always be there."

"Both of you, keep your skin to yourselves!" Sanji complained. "I'm going back to work. Behave yourselves. I do not want any one of you running in here to tell on each other, either. And you, sir, are old enough to know better. Don't let them talk you into doing anything that doesn't sound appropriate, or against those morals, of yours. Stay in school."

"I'll need more convincing, than that," Law said, frowning as Sanji left them. " _Damn_ it."

Luffy laughed, then choked on his food, Law looking at him with concern. "You are seriously the worst, Trao!"

"I'm regretting everything, at the moment. My dreams of becoming the best doctor on the Grand Line are cutting into my fantasies of connecting to real life humans," Law said with frustration. "He still won't give me the time of day."

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't give _any_ of his suitors the time of day. Zoro killed the love in him! Damn him! Damn him and those well rounded glutes!"

Law stopped chewing, staring at him with puzzlement. "Do you always notice men's bodies, Luffy-ya? Are you sure you're not bi?"

"Oh, I'm positive. Boobies! Haha! But that's not to say I don't pretend not to notice another guy's attributes – I'm always looking out for Sanji, Law, that's what buddies do. If I see a guy with stuff that Sanji might like, I let them know. I let him know."

"Oh, okay, well…I'm curious, Luffy-ya. Introduce us."

"Heh heh, whoa there, guy," Luffy said, hands up. "Sorry, but I know exactly what will happen. I can't do that. I saw what you did to the other one."

"I apologized for that. But how will I know if I'm adequate enough for Sanji-ya if I don't know who my competition is?"

Luffy blew his cheeks out, giving an exasperated expression to the table. "Oh, Trao, I've no idea where to start with you, sometimes. Finish your snack, and let's go back to the apartment. Maybe he'll be there. I'm sure he's made Chopper cry, already."

"That's a bad thing, right?"

"We're all broken boys, Trafalkjdlfkj. We never know how we're going to fix ourselves with Zoro being back."

"Please say my name right."

: :

Sanji stared out at the sea, feeling the hot summer breeze whip through his hair. He was struggling to figure out what he was feeling underneath the numbness in his chest, to figure out the words that felt as if they were permanently stuck to his throat. He saw Zoro standing there in the restaurant, looking rather dashing and moronic at the same time – but Sanji couldn't quite put to words just what he felt. He felt nothing. _Absolutely nothing_.

When Zoro had left and Sanji finally accepted that he did because of their blooming relationship, it had killed him inside. All the emotions he'd ever felt for the other man melted into nothingness. The kids reaction was the worst – Chopper cried, Luffy was angry, and Ussop was sad. Sanji had to hold them together. He struggled to be what Zoro had been to them, but he just could not fill that role. After that, Sanji lost feeling for everything. For all the admirers that came up to him, that tried to woo him their way – he hadn't any interest. His wandering eye stopped wandering, and suddenly it was just too much work to feel.

So he slogged his way through each hour doing whatever it was he had to do, meeting the needs of the kids as they demanded. He worked, he attended, he went home alone – admittedly, he had kept some of Zoro's things, and there were times when he went through them. Remembering his scent, looking at the pictures, rereading some of the crap Zoro had written for class.

But it did nothing for him.

Now that Zoro was back, Sanji wasn't sure what to do. He just knew that it'd affect the kids, and he knew he had to do something for them. He knew he should say or do something to show/tell Zoro what damage he did. _But he couldn't bring himself to feel a thing_.

"I thought you should have this, Sanji."

Sanji jerked around, nearly sucking in his cigarette. Law had a way of sneaking up on him, but Sanji had admitted to himself that he didn't pay much attention to the man if he wasn't in his line of sight. He looked down at the carton of cigarettes atop of a carton of flour.

"Flour?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Luffy said you'd like flour," Law said with a grave nod.

Sanji caught himself snorting. He was pretty sure Luffy had told him to buy 'flowers'. "That's, uh, very nice of you."

"I wasn't sure which ones you liked, so I pretty much picked what was available down there at the market," Law said, giving the carton a serious expression. "There's self-rising, there's wheat, there's rye, there's original…maybe it'll cheer you up."

"Yes, well…thank you. That's very thoughtful of you."

"I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about," Law then said, setting the carton aside. "About being unable to feel about Zoro's return. I know you can't feel anything. I am absolutely certain it is a chakra blockage, or even a – "

"It's nothing for anybody to discuss."

"But I can help you."

"It was absolutely huge for the kids when he left," Sanji said, looking back at the sea. There were ships sailing into the harbor, gulls flying in the open air – there was the smell of seafood wafting through the salty breeze that made him appreciate it. "I'm sure they're experiencing all sorts of things, right now."

"And you are not?"

"No," Sanji admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I feel nothing."

"Not even a shred of nervousness? I would. I mean, if I had an ex that had left a humongous impact on me, I'd be feeling things," Law said, peering at him. "It's okay, and it's totally normal. To feel nothing is be a curable thing, Sanji. Maybe you are purposely blocking yourself from feeling anything because you were so hurt."

"Maybe – "

"I know from the kids that you loved this man, and when you finally came out, it was a huge thing," Law interrupted him. "It mentally impacted you. I don't think you're supposed to be this unfeeling, Sanji. I think you should allow yourself to feel as much as possible to get over him."

"I don't think you – "

"I wish I'd known you as the passionate man that the kids described," Law cut him off, reaching out to grab his hands. "Right now, you're traumatically beautiful, and I can't help but be attracted to that, so, maybe it's a good thing you had your heart broken. I would've avoided every one of you noisy bastards – "

Sanji yanked his hands away. "Are you _trying_ to be nice?"

" – but at this moment, I feel like I'm being drawn to you because you need help. _My_ help. I intend on helping you, Sanji. I will cure this emotional blockage of yours, and you _will_ be the man you were, I swear it!" Law vowed, looking rather intense.

Sanji was unimpressed, scowling at him. "Please stop."

"Even if I have to kill this man, I will save you, Sanji, I vow to you this!" Law promised fiercely.

At that, Sanji laughed. "Now that's funny. Trust me, that's an impossible feat."

"Even when you challenge me so casually, you boil my blood," Law exclaim. "Look, I understand you're shy, and you're afraid of being hurt, again. I think we've spent enough time together for you to know what I'm about."

"I didn't agree to this."

"I know, I've had a hard time negotiating my way through the kids, Brook and Franky just to get this far. I didn't expect so many obstacles just to make my way to your feet, but I'm here, now. After all those tribulations, I'm not giving up, now. I'm more determined than ever to prove to you that I always get what I want!"

"You're almost charming, you know that? I can never tell where exactly you're standing," Sanji admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "One minute I think you're wooing me, then the next I feel like you'll be slicing me up to wear my skin for some medical experiment of yours. And charming the kids at the same time…it's almost criminal until I catch you doing something nice for them without me around."

"Well, curses, you figured me out," Law said dryly. He reached out, brushing strands of blond hair from Sanji's face. "While I'm not as conniving as Gin was with you – which, seriously, I don't know what you saw in that guy. Scourge of the seas. Did I tell you I met him, once?"

"He was an absolute gentleman. The best of them. Stop talking shit."

"Well, see, with that in mind, it only makes me more determined for you to think of _me_ that way. You're making me think about what I have to do to convince you that _I'm_ amazing for you. I had a plan, Sanji – that was to graduate and move on from this stupid place and find something bigger out there," Law said with a sigh, looking at the sea with an exhausted expression. "Something grander. I want to fix people. I want to fix all the people, and getting off this island is the only way I can do it. I can't stand watching them die, anymore. I have a promise to keep, Sanji, and you just…you make me forget. You make me want to fix you."

"Well, nothing can do that," Sanji muttered. "I wish you'd give up and just focus on your dream."

"That only makes me more stubborn, Sanji-ya."

Sanji sighed, rubbing his face. He turned with a shake of his head and walked back into the restaurant with a wave over his shoulder. With a determined expression, Law watched him go, thinning his lips. With narrowed eyes, he then took off, planning Zoro's fate.


	4. I'm Not Calling You A Liar

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do acknowledge using Eiichiro Oda's characters without his permission. Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. Repeatedly. Sometimes after lunch.

Warning: AU, Out of Character charas, profanity, slash, TWT

 **A/N:** I'm so tired. It's hard being an adult with a caffeine addiction.

 **Guest:** Prepare yourself!

 **: I'm Not Calling You A Liar :**

The next morning, Zoro took a seat at a table nearest the kitchen. He asked for Sanji to serve him, and waited for the nervous waitress to relay the message. It was a beautiful summer day, and he was dressed appropriately for it. Green cargo shorts, a bright orange muscle tee, brilliant neon pink sneakers – he had a list of things to accomplish, today, but the biggest one was this. Brook promised to meet him later on to help him sort out his living situation.

Sanji walked over with a tray of coffee and fillers, yawning noisily. Zoro felt that warmth in his chest, again. That excited, hot feeling that had been foreign before, but definitely welcomed, now. His eyes coursed over the other man, noting the new differences in his size, appreciating everything. The black and white outfit only showcased his goods, and Zoro found himself feeling absolutely stupid for never seeing it, before. Sanji set the tray down on the table and sat across from him, flavoring the two cups with cream and sugar. "Good morning, asshole. Bright and early, today?"

"Good morning. I'm glad you decided to talk with me," Zoro said, noticing that Sanji made his coffee the way he liked it – a dab of sugar, a swirl of cream. He looked at the other man for a few moments, feeling his brow furrow. There was no emotion in that face – Zoro was tense, waiting for words to be thrown, maybe a slap or an overturned table. _Something_.

"I have some time." After another yawn, Sanji leaned on one palm, stirring his own coffee. "The kids okay?"

"Chopper didn't want to talk to me."

"Have you met Brook?"

"He reminds me of you."

"Scary thought."

"I wanted to apologize for leaving the way that I did," Zoro said, straightening in his stool. "It was messed up. _I_ was messed up."

"Yeah, well…the kids were heartbroken. Me…well…I got over it," Sanji said with another shrug.

Zoro stared at him for a few moments, searching his expression for anything other than that indifferent frown of his. He was positive Sanji would attack at any moment, sure to fly into a rant, a scream, a physical reaction with his feet – but he sensed absolutely nothing of the sort.

'Just a breathing meat bag, moving through life on automatic,' Brook had said with a shrug. 'Nothing stands out, nothing makes him react. I haven't seen him do anything more than a swat of the hand when the boys do something naughty, and even then, there's no expression to that ugly mug of his.'

"I'm back, now. I plan on setting things straight with you, with me, with the kids," he said.

"Oh? You came back because you've straightened out your life?" Sanji asked, sipping at his coffee. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I came back to make things right. I wasn't the man I am now, that I was back then. I am certain of what I want, and who I am," Zoro told him grandly. "I experienced a bunch of shit out there that killed that childish wimp inside of me, however insignificant it was compared to the rest of me – but now I'm good. Now, I am ready to share it with you."

"I don't want any part of it," Sanji assured him.

"You motivated me to be a better man, Sanji. For the kids. For our family."

Sanji snorted, setting the cup down with a sharp clatter. "'Family'? One eyed dork, you're sun damaged if you think things are what they were when you left. We all woke up. I must've finally accepted that my yearning for something beyond my grasp would never come to fruition. The kids went to college, I started working here."

Zoro then realized that he'd been admiring the presentation of Sanji to really look at him. "As a cook?"

"No…" Sanji sighed, looking off to the side. "My cooking…it went to shit because of the crap we went through. Failed all of my classes. I stopped going because it seemed pointless. My cooking now is only to sustain, not entertain."

Zoro tried not to wince. Sanji's speech was delivered flatly, without much intonation that it was almost as if speaking to a robot toy from Dressrosa.

"Once Luffy and the others attain their credits for the final voyage this fall, I'll send them off with memories and a wave. I'll be here when they come back."

"But…you'd always dreamed of going out there, too, Sanji! There is the All Blue! I've seen it…it's everything that you've always imagined, and more!" Zoro insisted.

Sanji waved it away. Even that motion was lazy, limp. "Eh, Zoro. I can't imagine leaving here, actually."

Zoro stared at him with horror, mouth dropping open slightly.

With another bored sigh, Sanji looked at him. "So, what of it? Whatever convinced you to come back after that adventure? Must've not been as exciting to you as you'd thought."

"You. _You_ and the kids, Rolling Pin. I couldn't wait to come back to take you all back out there! The kids would never be bored, and you'd never – "

"As imaginative as your stories are, I've got to work. Once Chopper dries up, he'll let you know. Give Brook the grocery list for the week, please," Sanji then said, handing him a slip of paper. "The money is in the same place. Oh, and make sure Luffy finishes his mid-term project. He has to design a flag for his future ship."

"Wait, Sanji - !"

"I've got to work, Zoro. Have a good day," Sanji then said, waving at him over his shoulder as he walked back towards the kitchen with a bored expression.

Zoro gaped after him, then looked at the slip of paper. It was a very basic meat and potatoes list, and it was nothing like the ones he'd been handed before. He started to sweat, looking around himself with mild horror, feeling his muscles tighten. This wasn't what he was expecting. He hadn't prepared himself for this, at all. He expected to come back, emerge with some amusing bruises, and fall back into the routine he was comfortable with. Not…not this! He clenched his fists, and rose from the table, feeling panicked.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. His muscles stopped being so tense because of the Sanji situation, and switched to loose, ready. His instincts were alive with anticipation, and he sat back down, intending on finishing his coffee.

"Instead of admiring me from afar, why don't you come around here and face me, like a Real Man," he said casually. "Then we can have words like civilized people."

"Anyone wearing those shoes with that shirt cannot be considered 'civilized'."

Zoro watched as a tall, skinny guy separated himself from an incoming breakfast crowd, wearing a ridiculous black and white hat, carrying a very long sword. He almost sputtered in his drink as he came to a stop in front of his table.

"Eh? Tonic? No, Ale, no - ! Whiskey…damn, what was his name…?" Law started to offer it when Zoro swatted his knee. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. How'd you get so tall? Stopped shooting up, started eating more?"

Confused, Law blinked at him. Then he tensed once more. "Zoro. Zoro Roronoa…you are exactly as they say. Dumb as a brick, and ugly to boot. Up close, you resemble some of the more uglier cadavers I've ever had to cut up."

Zoro gave him a skeptical look. Then he peered at him closely. "Wait a minute…you're not him. Who the hell are you?"

Law introduced himself shortly. Then Zoro gave him an expression of distaste, indicating that he remove his hat.

"Do you appraise all your enemies before you fight them?" Law asked curiously. "Would you like me to strip to my skivvies?"

"'Enemies'? Well, if that's how you want to start off, hey, I'm cool with it. But, please, kind sir, accommodate my simple request. I need to see for myself whose ass I'm going to kick," Zoro said, rising from his stool with a smirk.

"Not that it matters," Law said, removing his hat suspiciously, "but hat or not, I will - !"

" _ACE_!1" Zoro then roared, looking crazed at that moment, startling everybody in the restaurant. "Ace, that sleepy-faced fool, he _did_ put some sort of curse on that idiot!"

Utterly mystified, Law blinked. "Er…what does Luffy's older brother have to do with anything? You know, I've only met him once. I hadn't realized how terribly boring I was until he kept falling asleep on me. But no matter - ! Mr. Roronoa, sir, you and I will have words. Outside. _With_ our swords."

Zoro seethed for a few moments, sitting down on his stool with a flop of limbs. "How many of you are out there?"

"It's just _me_ ," Law answered. "Are you insulting me by thinking that I cannot handle one brutish swordsman on my own? I'll make you pay. To make it even worse, I'll maim you with one of your own swords…then sell it! For half of its production price!"

"You touch any of my swords, you might as well as sleep with me, because you might as well as be touching my dick!"

" _Who said anything about foreplay_?!" Law screeched, then caught himself, clearing his throat with an embarrassed air.

Sanji walked in with a pot of coffee and a thermos. He gave them both a look of warning, handing the thermos over to Law. "Oi. Keep your flirting down. Why haven't you left yet, asshat?"

"This _joke_ , this black-haired, skinny, drug-addicted joke decided to threaten me. You know him? Don't tell me, Sanji, this is only another one of your fetishes you found in the shipyards, again!"

"'Fetishes'?" Law repeated, looking at Sanji with renewed interest.

"I didn't _find_ him, he found me," Sanji said. "And what 'fetish'? I heard you yelling about Ace, is he back?"

"Last I saw of him, he was running away from Smoker, again. Something about drowning the government's marijuana factory in some freak accident," Law said, giving Zoro a puzzled look. "Otherwise, I haven't seen him lately."

"There is something about Ace that doesn't mesh well with marijuana," Sanji agreed with a slow nod. "Maybe he has a secret war against drugs."

"Aye, it sounds about right. But think of the usefulness in cannabis oil, Sanji. By the way, you look lovely, today. Well rested. Did you have some of that tea I gave you?" Law asked, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Not really."

"You smell amazing. Have you been using the hemp lotion I gave you? Or the special cigarettes I gave you to help you sleep? Either way, I can pick up some of the snacks you like this afternoon?"

"No, thank you."

"Will you quit ignoring me?! And get your goddamn lips off him!" Zoro shouted, rising up from his stool. "I'm just saying, ever since Ace turned you gay – "

"I didn't know Ace was _gay_!" Law exclaimed, paling with horror as he looked at his hands. Sanji looked at him, chewing on the filter of his unlit cigarette. "That would explain many things!"

" – you've been chasing after skinny black-haired dudes with hunger issues!"

" _The point of it all_ is that you both keep your voices down. Leave the restaurant. Whatever words you need to have, take it outside, to the usual place. I swear, if I get fired from this place, too, I will move far away from all of you and take those kids with me!" Sanji then threatened, turning and walking off, apologizing to a few customers that looked frazzled.

Law and Zoro watched him walk away, then faced each other with determined expressions. Law then caught himself, resuming his serious expression. "I will finish my coffee, first. I've got at least two very important classes to take, today. I cannot afford to go without caffeine. But you, swordsman, you'll leave him alone. Haven't you done enough?"

"' _Ch_ ," Zoro muttered, crossing his arms. "I answer to nobody but myself, for myself."

"You think you're mighty with your three swords? I only need one, I will finish you without breaking a sweat!" Law promised. "With immense satisfaction in knowing that you're in mortal pain! But _after_ my coffee. Please. Have a seat."

He sat, and Zoro finished his coffee in peace, still irritated that Luffy's older brother still had influence in Sanji's choice of man-meat.

After a few minutes, Law then set his thermos aside with a satisfied air. Giving Zoro a determined scowl, he rose from his stool. "Let's do this. You'll pay for what you did to Sanji and those kids. Those noisy, painfully active, _silly_ kids…"

He then held his head, as if in great pain, prompting Zoro to look at him with a confused stare.

"Before you meatheads do anything stupid, get those groceries, first," Sanji said as he walked by. "And fight somewhere away from here! I don't want to hear about it! I've got a ten hour shift, today, and I can't afford to leave it early."

"Why do you insist on trying to control me?" Zoro asked him as he walked away. "Never mind. Whelp, show me what you got, guy."

"I'll use your ugly body for my next cadaver class, asshole," Law promised with a wide grin. "Then I'll use your skull as a toilet."

"Hope you can use that sword better than you can attract PETA protestors," Zoro said, touching the handle of his swords as he prepared to launch.

Law moved to draw, then cursed, catching sight of his watch. "Let's save this for later! If I show up even a minute late, they'll lock me out! Meet me at 2030, in Area 26. Below the stairway! I swear you this, you'll regret ever showing back up here."

"That's not how this works! We show up, we show down, and that's the end of it! It's not planned ahead – what are you, some kind of a – "

"I've no time to hear this. 2030, Area 26, Zoro-ya!" Law said, taking off without another look in Zoro's direction. "Don't be late! I have a study group to attend at 2100!"

Zoro gaped after him, then sat back down in his stool with a frustrated expression. He ripped the piece of paper he had in his hands, grumbling to himself. "Since when did showdowns take a backseat to school?"

"He'll make someone a fine husband, one day, sticking to his duties," Sanji said in passing. "You should take some lessons from him, loser. And don't rip up that list! Get it done, make yourself useful!"

"I'm not one of your lackeys to control, you downward spiral!"

" _Lame_."

Zoro scowled, leaning his chin onto his palm. He watched as Sanji poured coffee, took orders and greeted customers with a bored expression. He stopped one of the other waiters with a flick of the wrist, jotted down the Area and time he was supposed to meet Law, then left the restaurant with a huff.

: :

"So, you've met Law," Brook said with delight, clapping his hands. "Isn't he the best? The kids love teasing him! Oh, but I meant…well – "

"All I saw was a dork trying to bark a big dog's bark," Zoro grumbled, carefully taping together the grocery list he'd torn up. "He's no threat to me."

"He plans on being a doctor, Zoro," Luffy said from the couch, where Chopper was hiding. "He's amazing! Those hands can bring anybody back to life! I watched it happen! That's why I set them up, because I was hoping Tralkgonsfargo Law could bring him back to life! Sanji died because of you, Zoro. All because you decided to leave us."

Chopper gave him an impatient expression, peeking over the couch arm. " _Trafalgar_ , Luffy, you jerk."

"It's too early for that headache, Chopper!"

"Those hands better stay off Sanji. I hate the trouble of feeling jealous," Zoro said, pulling more tape free, and glaring at it as it clung to the table. As he wrestled with it clumsily, Brook watching with a hand over his teeth, Zoro said, "Besides, Sanji gives nobody the time of day!"

"Law is a nice man, Zoro!" Chopper snapped, stepping away from the couch. "He helps me with my homework. He always takes care of Sanji's chores because he knows Sanji doesn't care to do them. He even fixed Ussop when Ussop and Luffy nearly drowned fishing in your favorite spot last summer! When Brook falls apart, he's the only one that fixes him because he's a genius!"

"Well, doesn't he just sound ' _nice'_ ," Zoro muttered. "He means nothing to me. He's only in my way. Let's not talk about him, anymore."

"Law has been trying to get Sanji's attention for over 6 months, now," Brook said, shaking his head. "But Sanji pays attention to nobody. Of course, Law is too much of a gentleman to push things."

"'Ch. ' _Gentleman'_ …"

"Sanji refuses to feel anything for anybody, anymore," Luffy said with a tragic sigh. "His cooking was never the same after you left, Zoro. You killed him, twice."

Zoro twitched.

"He never chased after anybody. He never complained that he was lonely. He never bothered with dressing himself the way that he used to. He stopped caring about what we did or said, and as a result, we grew up undisciplined and unruly and we don't respond well to any sort of scolding. I wasn't as bad as I was then as I am, today."

"Luffy, you never listened to anybody in the first place!" Zoro said.

"Oh…oh yeah."

"Sanji's heart was broken so bad, he doesn't even put life into his actions, anymore," Chopper sniffled. Luffy patted the top of his head. "Then Law came along, and he tried to fix it. He still does. And what do you do, asshole? You come back and want to ruin that, too!"

Zoro cleared his throat. "Well…you have to understand, guys, I sucked as a man. Do you know what happened whenever he kissed me back then?"

"No, and we don't want to know," Brook said with a wince.

"It's terrible knowing or hearing or seeing your parents kiss each other," Chopper mumbled, then slapped his hoof over his mouth with a surprised gasp.

"I'd push him away. Because you know what? It was _gross_. This affection stuff was new to me. Looking back at it, now, I'm pretty ashamed of myself," Zoro admitted. He abandoned the wad of tape he'd been fighting with, and carefully stripped off a new piece. "I should have handled things differently. You and him…you guys were my world. And I …I scared myself with how I felt. I felt worthless and stupid, so I really needed to go and…learn to be different for him. I needed to be the man that he needed, not…not this scared, stupid _clown_ that couldn't control his damn impulses."

"Well, at least you were aware of yourself," Brook commented. "It's almost commendable how you've changed yourself around, but the price was…"

"But I'm back, now. And I want to fix things," Zoro said, looking up from his task. "I want them to be what they were! Damn it, I miss it! I missed everything about our lives back then, and there wasn't a day that went by…well…except for that one week in Alabasta…where I didn't think of you guys! You guys were my world, my life, and I fucked it up. So now I need to make it right."

"What happened in Alabasta?" Chopper asked curiously.

"I lost my virginity over there. I don't want to talk about it. The main thing is, what I learned, I learned for the better," Zoro said with a wince.

All three of them made faces and recoiled. Luffy was the first to recover. "Well, it would suck to die a virgin. Remember how I got mine out of the way? You should ask Ussop about his story! Haha!"

"That's just gross. No."

"So you have a duel with Law? Won't Sanji be angry that you're embarrassing him?" Chopper asked with concern. "Remember how upset he was when you and Gin fought?"

"Those were the days," Luffy said with a heavy sigh. "When he'd screech at us, play with us, destroy my self-esteem with his motherly ways, spank me with one of Zoro's swords for wearing my underwear inside out rather than washing it…"

" _EW_! Luffy, you still do that!" Chopper cried, hooves to his face.

Zoro looked at his swords with horror. "I knew it! I knew he used my swords for some heinous, disgusting reason!"

"I can't imagine the Sanji that I know ever acting in such a way," Brook breathed with wonder.

"Remember when Sanji would get us ready for school, in the morning? Remember when he'd need us to kill a spider for him? Oh, man it was so fun when he tried to kill us for insulting Nami for wearing that bra to school - ! Hee hee hee! Man, Zoro, you should see her boobs today! They're amazing!"

"Her _panties_ are amazing!" Brook tittered, clapping his hands with glee. "I've dreamt about them all my life!"

" _EW_!" Chopper cried, looking at the skeleton with horror.

"Is she still around? Or has she rotted away, somewhere?" Zoro asked curiously.

"She lives right across from us! I'm sure she'd be excited to see you, again!" Luffy said. "Remember how much she was in love with you?"

"I'd rather not with that witch. There. All fixed." He squinted, trying to read what remained of Sanji's handwriting. Brook tried to examine the list closer, and realized he couldn't understand a thing.

"Well, whatever, I remember it being pretty basic. Kids, he said something about a flag."

" _Ugh_!" Luffy complained, Chopper looking ill. "Ussop and I accidentally ate the paint, one day. Could you pick up some more?"

Zoro stared at him, unsure of how to handle that story. Then he shrugged. "Sure."

"You'll not even ask _why_ they ate the paint?" Brook asked him. "These three college human beings?"

"No. Obviously they survived. They're okay. Strong stomachs will save them, out there. That's how men survive, with stomachs of steel!"

Chopper looked amazed before he remembered he was angry at Zoro, so he resumed his angry expression, 'hmph-ing'. Luffy started to look dazzled, but held himself back. Brook observed their reactions while Zoro tried to add to the list with a crayon he'd found.

"Hell with it. Sustainable, not pretty," Zoro then said, rising from the stool. "Let's go, guy. You guys get to school on time. Otherwise, I'm going to hear it, later. Remember, the duel is at 2300, so get your homework and shit done before hand."

"We can make it if we skip dinner – " Chopper started to say before he reacted angrily. "NO! No, we will not be there to support you!"

"That's okay. But I'll be back later. Hopefully before the meat spoils."

Luffy's face scrunched with thought as the door closed behind them. Then he looked at Chopper. Both of them looked at each other for a few moments before darting about, picking up their school things.

"We'll just hide and watch quietly," he said. "We don't have to do anything."

"Nothing at all! Because we don't care about that asshole!"

Luffy nodded, but Chopper noticed that he looked only slightly worried.


	5. What The Water Gave Me

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do acknowledge using Eiichiro Oda's characters without his permission. (And I sometimes eat fruit before buying it, too)

Warning: AU, Out of Character charas, profanity, slash, TWT (but i honestly try to keep it)

 **A/N: Last one.**

 **: What The Water Gave Me :**

Sanji looked at his watch, then at the train station clock, sure there was a mistake somewhere. There were people on the platform looking around themselves with rising murmurs of panic and question, and he wasn't having it. His feet hurt and his sleeves were damp from washing dishes at the restaurant before he left for the night. He couldn't wait to get home, change, and curl up in bed. But the train seemed to be late, and that was unusual.

He lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before the entire east end of the station exploded with a deafening rumble. People screamed, scrambling to run away as brick, wood and metal sliced through the air. Moments later, parts of a train car flew past him, ruffling his hair. The noise was so intense that Sanji couldn't even guess what had happened – the smoke and debris so thick he couldn't see how it had happened. He was quite unaware that he'd been in any danger at all.

He glanced over in time to see a very intact train engine flying his way. Easily, he leapt up, just barely dancing over the rooftop to jump down onto the platform as the engine slammed into the wall behind him. The only damage he received was the loss of his cigarette. He flicked the ruined filter aside, shaking his head.

" **108 Caliber Phoenix**!" he heard off in the distance, followed by immense wind pressure that sent most of the ceiling down around him, explosions in the distance. Since the voice was familiar, but the attack wasn't, Sanji rolled his eyes and made his way to the closest point to the battle. He looked upward as the smoke cleared, noticing the very faint blue cast over the area. He scowled.

" **Sterben**!"

" **Triple Sword Soaring Phoenix**!"

"That's the same fucking attack! It has two different names? **AMPUTATE**!"

"Fucker, that was my arm!"

"That's for making me late! I said 2030 - not 2300!"

"NERD!"

Once Sanji climbed out of the wreckage, he caught sight of the two men doing battle nearby – bloodied, clothes torn, the entire area _ruined_. For the moment, they were both at an impasse, four swords crossed and trembling with the power behind them. He turned about, seeing that his workplace in the distance was untouched. He then narrowed his visible eye in the direction the men were taking – their swords doing all the work for them.

" _Idiots_ ," he mumbled, turning and walking off, figuring he'd just pay for a taxi.

The next morning, he ambled out of his apartment, yawning and stretching. His uniform felt loose, today, and he spent a couple of minutes adjusting it, tightening the apron on his hips. From the apartment next to him, his neighbor squeezed his way out from his patio doorway.

"Good morning, neighbor! Did you sleep well?" Franky shouted, despite behind mere feet from him. Sanji tried not to wince under the brilliance of the morning sun, combined with Franky's sunbathing attire.

"Is that a _sock_?" he asked.

"It's a 'one piece'. Get it? HAHA!" Hands on his hips, Franky inhaled deeply of the sea breeze that had his blue hair fluttering. "Smell that, Sanji? That's the smell of success. I pretty much am guessing that today is the day, for you. I heard that your ex was back in town."

"Yep."

"I heard Law was pretty upset."

"I guess so."

"I heard they leveled the entire downtown area just for your hand. That's fucking _romantic,_ bro."

"It doesn't concern me. Have a good day, Franky," Sanji said, waving over his shoulder as he took the stairs down.

"I'll be visiting the kids, later! Anything you want to pass on?"

"Make sure they do their laundry. And that Luffy finished his project. Oh, and Franky?"

"Yeah, boss?"

Sanji had to turn and look up to where Franky was peering over the patio railing to look down at him. He wondered if the building could handle that much weight on such weak supports.

"If you see either of them before I do…tell them I hope they choke and die."

Franky looked taken back, hand to his scarred chest. " _Whoa_. Will do! Want me to make the same face?"

Sanji said nothing, waving once more before strolling off towards the restaurant. Franky whistled. "Was that a glimmer of hope, I spy?"

He couldn't wait to tell the others. Franky dressed – throwing on a brilliant flower shirt and some flip-flops – and ran for the apartment complex near the college campus. He had the opportunity to see the ruins left behind by the spectacular battle that the two men had caused. So he took Polaroids of the aftermath, taking some time to find the right angles to get the best picture. But once he got there, he was surprised to see blood stains – everywhere. As if someone had sneezed a lake full of it from the roadway up. The residents there were utterly disgusted by the content as they began their day.

Not bothering to knock, he pushed his way inside with a booming "Goooooood _morning_!"

Then he saw that Chopper was sobbing as he bandaged up a green haired guy that was trying to polish his swords with one clean foot. He looked up with a casual glance, and Franky tried not to faint on sight. He saw that Ussop had beaten him to it. The younger man was sprawled in his own doorway, clearly frothing at the mouth. Luffy was sitting on the counter with an intense expression, and Brook was cleaning up the blood soaked gauze that Chopper had set aside.

" _Wow_ ," Franky said, hand to his mouth. "You must be the infamous Zoro."

"I am…is that a sock?"

Franky cleared his throat noisily as the others' attention was diverted downward to look for themselves. They all reacted with horror and disgust, recoiling from the massive cyborg with noisy fanfare.

"Sorry guys, I forgot I was wearing _only_ that. I was outside this morning when I ran into Sanji. He totally threw off my concentration, today. But I had a very special message to deliver in case I saw either of you before he did," Franky continued, unbothered. He schooled his face into an impression of Sanji's, then tried to mimic his voice. "He said, 'Choke and die'."

"No, no, I'll do it!" Luffy volunteered. His was the closet mimicry of Sanji as he repeated Franky's words to Zoro, who smiled with amusement. Chopper laughed, then cried. Ussop stirred just slightly. But Luffy clapped with delight. "That's amazing, Franky!"

" _Isn't_ it?"

"Even with the face?!"

"YES!"

"He threatens us from time to time, but never with the face at the same time!" Luffy cried to Zoro, who gave up trying to polish Wado.

"I guess that's progress," Zoro said. "In the meantime, did anybody find the paint I bought?"

"Well," Brook spoke up, trying not to get sick as he saw the bucket was full of bloodied gauze. "Not to salt your wounds, Zoro, but one of you guys destroyed the groceries and supplies we bought, yesterday. Probably right after you leveled the boat shop."

"Damn. Sorry, Luffy. As soon as I'm done, here, I'll run out and get some more," Zoro said.

"You can't be doing anything for the next couple of days!" Chopper scolded him. "You've lost nearly all your blood! These stitches need to heal!"

"it'll be alright, buddy."

"I can go get it – it'll only take me ten minutes, tops," Franky said. "We can't have you failing that class, Luffy."

"There's no failing – I just haven't decided what I wanted for my jolly roger!" Luffy said with a point.

"You'll want a pattern that fits in with the sea to avoid the Marines looking for you," Zoro said with a grunt, struggling to rise as Chopper fretted over him.

"'The Marines'? Like the ones over here? I haven't done anything, yet."

" _Yet_ ," Zoro agreed. "But out there, there isn't one law to follow. Knowing you, you'll break them all. Trust me on this."

"I do!" Luffy said eagerly, then caught himself with a scowl. "Damn, I'm still mad at you!"

"And you should be," Zoro said easily, wincing. "I need to go. I think I made it clear to that jerk who I am, now."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Brook said, mouth open at the amount of blood he'd left behind. Chopper continued fretting, trying to address all of his wounds as Zoro walked away. He picked up his swords with stiff action, wincing.

"It'll be fine. It's just a scratch or two."

"You're going to die if you walk away!" Chopper screamed. "Sit down, asshole! I hope you learned your lesson! There's a reason why Law is considered one of the Eleven Supernovas!"

"Pft. Right. _Super_ …my ass is super! You don't see me going around labeling it!"

"Maybe you should," Franky said thoughtfully. "That is a well rounded ass…"

"Stop looking at it! I've been self conscious over it my entire life!" With a growl, Zoro then said, "I'll help you with the jolly roger thing, Luffy, but after that, I've got to go. Unless one of these guys can help you."

"I'll go get the paint!" Franky offered, opening the door and moving to step out. But before he could, the bright flash of orange hair caused him to stumble.

"I knew you'd come back!" Nami snarled, striding in. Once she saw Zoro and the others, she strode right for them. Before anybody could say anything, she slapped Zoro hard across the face. He stumbled, Brook hurriedly catching him while Chopper hid behind Luffy.

"Sorry, Zoro, I tried to hide you as long as I could," Luffy said.

"You did nothing of the sort! I wasn't trying to hide!" Zoro yelled at him. He rubbed his face. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"The hell with you! Once I saw all that blood outside, I knew it was you! There was only one person capable of leaving his DNA at the crime scene, and that was always you!"

"You make it sound so wrong."

" _You_ are what's wrong!" she returned. "First you leave without saying anything, you break Sanji's heart - !"

"Like you didn't."

"Mine was for a reason! He obviously did not like women, you bastard!"

"Why, oh why?" Brook asked goofily, watching her chest jiggle as she stomped around Zoro. The woman was wearing a bandeau, with an extra small bikini bottom, and feathered heels. Her long, layered hair was glossy with highlights and style, and seemed to move around her like a scarf. Zoro's lip curled at the sight of her. "I take it it's your day off?"

"Did you actually get surgery for those things? They look humongous. Can you even breathe, witch?"

"Shut up, Zoro!" Nami scowled at him, then took in the sigh of his injuries. "Wow. I hope you plan on paying their cleaning bill."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have to work a few years, but I got it covered."

"He's got – "

Brook and Luffy slapped their hands over Chopper's mouth as Ussop finally began to rise, looking sick. "He's going to have to find a job first, Nami," Brook said. "He just left the Grand Line."

Nami's eyes flashed. "I have money I can loan you, Zoro. With interest, of course. I have to watch out for myself, as I'm currently in-between jobs."

"No way. I won't even borrow the same air you breathe. Not with all the troubles you've caused me back then," Zoro said. "I need to go, now. I need a shower."

"Well, above it all, I'm glad to see you're back," she said. "I actually missed you. These guys needed you. _Sanji_ needed you. Maybe not so much now, but the kids still need you."

"Not at all! We can live without him!" Chopper declared, then looked at Luffy. "Right?"

Luffy said nothing, but a stern expression. "He's got a lot of kissing ass to do, Nami. Right now, it's just the beginning. While impressive that he put Law in his place, I still see that Sanji isn't his usual self. Until Sanji is okay, again, Zoro still has a long way to go."

"It's only my second day," Zoro said with assurance. "Things like this take time."

"That confidence is amazing, bro!" Franky said with a whistle. "Here, let me help you. We'll go get the paint together."

"Like _that_?" Nami asked, looking down with disgust. "I'll take him. I'll find the best bargains for his dumb ass, now that Sanji isn't helping him, any."

"I guess you can go with me," Zoro told her. "Just as long as you help me find a place, too."

"With interest!"

"I _think_ I can kiss you with my eyes closed and I was really drunk."

" _Ugh_ ," Nami muttered, recoiling from him. "Trust me, Zoro, no one wants that mug. I honestly don't know why Sanji did. I keep asking Law to burn away the memories you left behind. I can't believe I'd ever liked you."

"Thanks, Nami. I was feeling uncomfortable sharing any part of my body with you, even if it were a memory."

"Where is Law, anyway?" she asked curiously.

All of them gestured at Zoro. She frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you fricking serious? Do you realize how big of a cash cow he can be for Sanji and the kids once he completes his training? You're not thinking you can just come back into his life and ruin it again, do you?"

Zoro burped. "Man, I don't miss the way you make me want to drink."

Nami gave him a disgusted look, then looked at the others. "We'll be back, later. Please check on Law. I'm sure he's in need of a friend, too."

"Aye aye, Nami!" Brook said cheerfully, saluting her. "Wave to me, beautiful. I'd appreciate it."

She flipped him off, leading the way out of the apartment with Zoro following after her reluctantly. Once the door shut behind him, all the guys remaining exhaled heavily.

"She didn't seem all that mad," Chopper said.

"Hopefully she doesn't raise the rent again," Brook said with a sigh. "Who's got class this morning?"

At two raised hands, he signaled for the others to follow him. "Let's go. I'm sure Law's already back on campus."

: :

Law scowled out at the street. His angry face caused many of the other pedestrians to scurry in the other direction. He was reviewing all the events from the night before, and he hadn't had a wink of sleep. He was disappointed with himself for underestimating a swordsman that hadn't had a bite of Devil Fruit. He was disappointed in that he'd had to succumb to a draw. He was angry for being impressed.

" _Damn_ it!" he cursed, hitting the building with a fist. He then hurried inside, wanting to explain himself. Once he found Sanji serving a large family, he waited until the moment Sanji was free, and hurried over. "I apologize. I'm sure you've heard, by now."

"I don't care what you guys do. It's not about me," Sanji said with a shrug.

"In an entirety, it probably isn't," Law agreed. "It's more like, well, testing. It's – "

"Comparing balls, yeah, yeah, I know. Still don't care."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sure you understand that, between guys like us, we have to do this. It's a rule of nature."

"You. _Stop_." Sanji set down the overly large tray in the kitchen, giving Law an impatient look. "Do what you want. It means nothing to me. _He_ can do what he wants. _He_ means nothing to me. For either of you to think that I'll even give the tiniest shit as to what you guys want, you hit your heads harder than you thought."

Law gave him a disappointed expression. "You're embarrassed."

"I'm unfeeling. There's nothing in this world that can make me feel any different," Sanji said, wiping his face. "I can't apologize for that. Law, I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings. But I appreciate every little bit that you've tried, for me. I just think you should move on."

With a frustrated curse, Law said, "You said that last month, too. But I'm a stubborn man, Sanji. I've fallen for you. I will fix you - !"

"You can't fix it. Nobody can. It's just…it's broken," Sanji said with an exasperated sigh. "Go on with your life, Law."

Law watched him walk away, then grit his teeth. He slammed a fist atop of the counter, drawing surprised expressions from the workers that couldn't help but overhear everything that was said. "I will find a cure for this, Sanji! I swear it! You can't keep denying me like this!"

"There's nothing to cure!"

"There is always a solution," Law muttered. "Stubborn piece of shit."

"I heard that!" Sanji took a few minutes in the back, then emerged with a cold can of beer. He gave it to Law, wiping his fingers on his apron. "Take this. Go relax. You've done enough."

Law took the cold can, and shoved it into his vest pocket. He couldn't resist giving Sanji a hard kiss on the cheek. "I'll come by, tonight. We'll talk. Like we did the last time."

"That's fine," Sanji said, waving him off as he went to serve another table. "At 2."

A little embarrassed, Law glanced around himself to see if anybody else heard. But then he looked at his hands, growling, " _Damn_ you, Ace! What did you do to me?"


	6. Heavy In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do acknowledge using Eiichiro Oda's characters without his permission. (I don't use my blinkers, either) I don't own a particular line here, or a particular shirt (my newest damn obsession, I'll never breathe again!)

Warning: AU, Out of Character, profanity, slash, TWT (if it ever existed)

 **A/N:** Ok. I think it's over. The fever is gone.

 **Guest:** I'm dying. Send a doctor **:D** This chapter is what you've been wanting since last chapter, and less!

 **: Heavy In Your Arms :**

The next morning, Luffy, Ussop and Chopper waited patiently outside of Sanji's apartment. All three were freshly dressed – Luffy had his hair combed to the side, Ussop was straightening his collar, and Chopper looked around himself with stiffly ironed shorts. Luffy held onto the flag that he wanted to show off, sniffing his underarms as Ussop knocked on the door once more.

"Franky must not be at home, today," Chopper observed.

"I'm pretty sure Sanji is. It's his day off," Ussop said with worry. Then he looked at Luffy with alarm. "Do you think Zoro came over?"

"Ew," Luffy commented. With a goofy expression, he snickered, "They're probably having sweet man sex in there."

" _Ew_!" Ussop and Chopper cried together, looking horrified. "Maybe that's why Franky isn't home! He can hear all of it!"

"Hee, hee, reunion sex," Luffy chuckled as the door finally opened. All three of them looked up with cheerful smiles, then erupted into horrified screams at seeing Law there, shirtless, wearing only his pants from the day before.

Law winced as he tried to cover his eyes from the blinding bright sun. "Kids."

"Is Sanji home?" Ussop asked, his face flaming red. Chopper gaped at all the tattoos that Law had, hooves to his cheek in horror. Luffy bent his head and neck in various poses to study them all.

Inviting them in, Law gestured at the kitchen. "There's more than enough food for all of you."

"It smells like _sex_ in here," Luffy accused him after a grand sniff.

"It does not!" Law exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"It smells like bacon and eggs, Luffy," Chopper said with a bewildered expression.

"Knock it off," Sanji said, swatting the back of Luffy's head as he emerged from the bedroom nearby. He was dressed in casual wear, causing Chopper to exhale with relief. "This is a surprise."

"THIS is a surprise, Sanji!" Luffy said, gesturing at Law. "I didn't know you guys were doing the humpty-dance."

" _Well_ \- !" Law started to interject, still blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"When you're all grown up, you'll understand," Sanji said to Luffy. He crouched to return Chopper's hug, Law looking at the interaction with affection. "Now, what's up, shitty kids?"

"Hee hee! My flag!" Luffy said, ushering Ussop to hold the other end. As they both held it up, Chopper assisted with a flourishing gesture, all of them grinning widely.

Law clapped with smiling approval while Sanji stood and nodded. The skull with Luffy's strawhat was painted neatly, with obvious effort. The boys beamed.

Sanji smiled. "Nice! And all of you look put together. What's the occasion?"

All three of them grinned at each other, then burst into cheers, jumping about and hollering. Then all three of them crashed against him with hugs, forcing him to steady himself against their weight.

"We were approved, Sanji! We get to pick out our ship!" Luffy cried joyfully. "I have the name picked out! We're going to set sail in the fall!"

"Congratulations!" Law said cheerfully. "That's a big accomplishment! And at your age – most of the guys my age are still trying to get their credits to even apply!"

"Maybe we should eat out, tonight," Sanji suggested. "Or go to the boardwalk. This is special, let's celebrate!"

"Sanji, please be a part of it," luffy then said, wrapping the flag around his shoulders. "I still want you to go."

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I just…I'm not confident in my abilities, anymore," Sanji said, struggling to be gentle about it.

"We just want you to be happy!" Ussop said. "You used to talk about taking to the seas with just as much joy as us. Maybe getting out of Roguetown will do it! Please consider it!"

"Sanji, we need you! You've been there for most of our lives! We can't go somewhere new without you! Who's going to take care of us?" Chopper cried, his eyes growing large and watery.

Ussop and Luffy mimicked the look, the three of them looking at Sanji for his answer. He gave them a firm shake of his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's the end of it, now. If you're hungry, eat. Law brought over a very large breakfast."

Ussop and Chopper followed Law into the kitchen, expressing their gratitude, but Luffy lingered with a stubborn look up at Sanji.

"We'll change your mind, Sanji. I swear it."

"There's been a lot of swearing, lately."

Steepling his hands together, Luffy pointed them at Sanji. "I'm going to order an operation on you, Sanji. Maybe there's something physically off with you deep inside. Like a spring!"

"I'm not a robot, shit kid."

"If we go out…can Zoro come with us?"

Sanji's eye twitched. Luffy saw it, and perked up. "Can he? Can he? It can be like old times! We can call a truce! Right, Law?"

"Sure," Sanji answered over Law's question. "It should be fine."

"What are we agreeing to?" Ussop asked, the three of them with their mouths full.

"Hitting the Boardwalk tonight! _With_ Zoro," Luffy said, grinning as he ventured over to the kitchen. Law's face dropped to a scowl.

"I'll drop that motherfucker if he gets into my face again," he warned Sanji.

Sanji shrugged, nonplussed by the event. "It's for the kids. It'll be fine."

Chopper looked at them with worry, as Sanji wandered outside to smoke. Law glared after him, then tightened his lips.

"It'll be _okay_ ," Luffy assured him. "It's a lesson plan for solving future squalls on a ship! You're planning on being a doctor, right?"

Law held back on revealing his true intentions, swallowing a mouthful of rice. He struggled to ignore the way Chopper was tracing one of his tattoos with a curious hoof. "Yeah."

"My ship won't have these kinds of fights. We're all super close."

"Super! Super Super _Super_!" Chopper, Ussop and Luffy shouted, punching the air with their fists before launching into abbreviated poses that Franky had taught them. Chopper fell off the chair with a noisy clatter.

Law twitched.

"We're like family. Yeah, we'll fight, but not to the point of killing each other," Luffy continued, widening his mouth to shove in a platter sized serving of bacon and eggs, much to the others' protest. As he continued to speak, food escaped his mouth, causing Law to look at him with disgust. "So maybe this lesson is more for you than for us. What if you encounter a shipmate you want to kill because you disagree with him?"

Law struggled not to answer that. But he clenched his fists, looking down at the tea over rice concoction he'd made. "What if that already happened?"

" _Really_?"

"No. But…it's a hypothetical thing."

"Oh. Well…maybe it was an accident."

"I never make 'accidents'," Law said ominously.

Luffy made a face, looking pointedly at Law's backside. "I would hope not, considering that you're an old man, now."

"I'm not _that_ old!"

"I'm losing track of this conversation," Ussop said.

"It's not that hard to get rid of someone who isn't conforming to…ship rules," Law continued. "It's a rule – those seas are treacherous enough without having to watch your own back from your own crew. If they can't conform, then they must go. There are always replacements to be found, Luffy-ya. Maybe you should reconsider your continuous pestering of Sanji-ya."

Luffy chewed for a few moments. "I don't agree with that. Are you going to kill me because of it?"

"You're not part of my crew – er, future crew."

"If you're bumping dicks with Sanji, you're definitely part of the In-Crowd, Law."

Law reddened, nearly choking on his food. He held out a hand in protest, waving it about while he coughed, trying to clear his throat. Ussop and Chopper watched him, chewing silently as they waited to see what was said next.

"So that means, even if my First Mate Zoro was an asshole and abandoned us, he came back! And he intends to fix the mess that he caused! But he's still a crewmember. Sanji will _always_ be a crewmember. Since Sanji has decided to go way of the nun – despite the factual evidence of that being a lie, as evidence A indicates - !" Luffy gestured at Law's shirtless torso, the lack of socks and shoes with grand action, "the very fact that you guys are playing horny doctor together suggests that you're 'In' with him, therefore, you're 'In' with us!"

Law's food fell out of his mouth as he gaped at him in outrage. "'Horny doctor'? NO!"

"I think this only applies to human men," Chopper said with concern, Ussop's face quickly shifting into a disgusted wince.

"Admit it! It's totally okay, we won't judge you. We're not the ones interested in bumping dicks with everybody," Luffy assured him. "That's something you guys need to keep on the down low, through. It's rude to talk about your bedroom antics with kids that don't know any better. Do you realize what sort of impressionable louts we are? We might even take what we learned from you and share with our school mates…"

' _NO_!" Ussop cried with panic. "There is no sharing of carnal knowledge!"

"We simply cannot be sharing cannibalistic tendencies with our classmates!" Luffy cried, hitting the counter top. "So keep it to yourselves, Law!"

"We're not that impressionable, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed. "This is only for humans, not deer! Argh!"

Law sputtered, struggling to say something other than what he truly wanted, Sanji walking in and observing the scene with a bored expression.

"All of you, calm down. I still have neighbors," he said, reaching over and wiping rice from Law's red face. Licking his fingers, he continued off with a yawn, heading for the coffee machine.

"What will the courts say during the custody dispute?" Luffy asked with a sigh. "Our original daddy was afraid of affection – the newest one can't keep hands off mom. Sometimes more than three times a day, usually after lunch and right after homework."

"Luffy! Quit teasing him, you asshole brat!"

Law braced both hands on the table, struggling to regain his serious expression, but mortification kept his face red. "Are you ever serious, kid?"

"I'm hoping to grow at least five eleven, Law. I don't plan on repressing myself, any time soon."

"That makes no damn sense!"

Sanji returned with a few cups of coffee. He gave Law and Chopper a cup apiece. "All of you, it's almost time for you to go. I'll be waiting for you when you get off. And don't worry about paying for any of it – I'll cover for tonight."

The kids erupted into cheers, then started leaving the table, thanking Law for breakfast. Chopper hastily leapt at Sanji for a hug, something Sanji returned.

"I'll be leaving, as well. I'm sorry to cut short our visit, today. I really needed to talk to you," Law then said to Sanji. "About the future."

"It's that time already?" Sanji asked curiously, setting Chopper back down on the floor.

"I received a telegram last night. My leave of absence is being forced short due to the situation," Law said grimly, looking at his fisted hands so that the tattoos stared up at him. "A few of my plans are being cancelled, as well. As memorable as living here as been, it's time for me to move on."

"Why?" Chopper asked curiously. "I thought you planned on graduating here?"

"I'm sorry, Chopper. I really am. I enjoyed our study groups, together. You're very bright," Law added, tentatively patting his head. "But I'm being called back home…for…for an emergency."

Chopper looked away, mouth caught with a stubborn frown. "Whatever. I don't know why you even bothered, asshole."

Startled, Law straightened up as Chopper hurried off without saying anything. Ussop looked after him with surprise, Luffy looking back with a blank look. "Et tu, Law? You're leaving us?"

Sanji gave an uncomfortable rock of his feet. "His main school is a little complicated with transfers."

"You're only here on a visiting visa?" Luffy asked Law curiously. Then he wiggled his eyebrows, indicating at Sanji with a thumb. "Did you learn a lot about the anatomy?"

"Get out of here, cheeky kid!" Sanji then said, throwing his empty coffee cup at him. Luffy and Ussop ran out, waving their flag behind them.

Law shook his head. "I can't believe they're college age, and they act like _children_."

"Don't be afraid to be silly," Sanji said, cleaning up the mess that was left behind. He then set aside the wash cloth with a heavy sigh. "That's a damn shame."

"Yeah…but if I don't go, then they'll come here. Roguetown isn't ready for that sort of power," Law said grimly. "The Grand Line is the only place for them. People like me, we belong only there. This was…this was different. When Ace suggested it, I was hesitant. I was pretty sure I'd end up killing everybody myself. But the Marines here are different, as well. For a few moments, it was peaceful."

Sanji frowned. "Even if you tried, you'd never succeed in destroying anybody out here. That kid you spar with regularly? He'd be the one to stop you. People like us, we don't belong here, either. That man you tried to kill? Him, too. If you became a threat to us, you wouldn't have lasted."

Law studied him, finishing his coffee. He then set aside the empty cup. "Aye. I see that, now. Pisses me off that I see exactly what you're saying. Still, don't think I won't put up a good fight. Don't underestimate me because you've seen this side of me. I'm not afraid to go for the heart, Sanji-ya."

"I know, I know." Sanji blew his hair from his face. "Will you be there, tonight? At least give the kids a proper good bye. They enjoy your company. That's why they tease you the way they do."

Law scowled at the thought of being dragged into such a noisy, active area with such noisy, active kids. With a purse of his lips, Sanji leaned over and kissed him. "If not for them, for me, then."

After some hesitation, Law nodded reluctantly. "I'll call a truce. But it's off if any of them piss me off."

Sanji smiled, nodding with appreciation. "Thank you. You truly are a good man."

"Not for the right reasons," Law grumbled, walking out of the kitchen to look for the rest of his clothes.

Sanji watched him go, then scowled as his crossed his arms over his chest.

: :

Later that night, both Zoro and Law growled at each other, inches from making contact. Around them, the kids yelled with joy over the sights ahead of them, Brook chasing after a couple of bikini clad women and Frankie fixing his hair. Sanji tossed his cigarette aside, then kicked straight up and out, catching both men in the jaw and sending them stumbling.

"Enough! This isn't about either of you! We're here to celebrate the kids' future endeavors!"

"Kick me again, and I'll break that foot," Zoro threatened him.

"I can find many uses for that foot," Law snapped, pausing when Luffy stretched up to whisper a few things in his ear. He then tried to hit him, red-faced. "NO! Goddamn kid, that imagination of yours is perverted!"

"Luffy, go eat something," Zoro then said, rubbing his ear. "You keep making this guy screech like that, I'm going to go deaf."

"Then let me remove your hearing for you," Law said, extending his middle and point fingers.

"All of you, shut the fuck up and let me concentrate on this," Sanji complained, digging out his wallet. Once the kids realized what he was doing, they rushed around him. Sanji carefully taped bright reflective bands around their wrists while Franky took pictures.

"I swear we'll never let these little monsters grow up too fast," Franky commented with a dramatic sniffle.

"Everyone needs to hold hands!" Brook sang. "Anybody can get lost in this crowd!"

"Zoro, this means you," Ussop said sternly. "You pick a traveling buddy, and don't wander away."

"I see monkey leashes over there," Law pointed out. "They might fit his ugly head."

Zoro flipped him off. "Hell with you! After this is over, we're going to have words!"

"I'll be right along with you, jerk!" Law snarled, flipping him off right back. Both of them didn't relent, pressing their middle fingers against each other's faces.

"There will be 'no words' for either of you!" Sanji snapped, pushing both of them apart. "You'll have fucking fun with the kids, for the kids, and only for the kids, today! It's special!"

"You're right. Sorry 'bout that," Law apologized, looking at him with bewilderment.

Zoro snorted, picking his nose. "Ass kisser. Only wimps listen to him. Hey, Sanji, you touch me again, and I'll probably like it, so you better think about it when you try it again."

"Shut up, Zoro!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, I wasn't talking to you!" Zoro snarled at Law. Both of them growled at each other once more, Franky taking pictures, Brook in the background with a peace sign.

Sanji clenched his fists, stomping away from them, Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop running in circles around him with renewed cheer.

Franky laughed. "Wow, you guys sure are super feisty, today! I have a feeling that it'll be a good one!"

"I still can't believe they're being treated like they're 8 years old," Zoro complained, following after them. He was dressed casually, today – this time in camo cargo shorts, a loose flannel and a t-shirt with 'Oppai' written across the chest, with laceless shoes that had flattened heels. "They're in _college_ , now."

"Once they're on the Grand Line, they'll grow up, quick!" Brook assured him. "At least…I'm hoping."

His animal print shorts were given a quick brush as Law grumbled to himself, carrying Kikuko with a wary distance from Zoro. The short sleeve shirt he wore had a deep v-neck and his sleeves were rolled to show off his body decorations. He kept looking in Sanji's direction, Zoro noticed. It irritated him.

"We're not expected to go on that, right?" Law asked once they caught up with the others on a spinning 'UFO' that the kids were pointing at.

The others excused themselves hastily, leaving him standing on his own while Sanji kept Luffy from taking a free ride, and Chopper helped Ussop tie his hair back. Seeing that he'd been abandoned, Law realized why when Sanji gestured at him to join them. Minutes later, he held tightly on the restraints with horror as Luffy screamed with laughter, Ussop vomited, and Chopper flew about, shrieking at the top of his lungs.

Zoro inched over to Sanji while he waited for the ride to stop. "When we go with them, you're going to have to loosen those reins you have on them."

"I'm not going."

"Hell with that. You're going. You think they'll make it without you? Even if I have to help them tie you up and stow you away in the kitchen, only released to make them stuff, you're going."

"They've made it this far! They don't need me babying them."

"You should've never babied them in the first place, stupid." Zoro then caught himself, turning away to make a face as Sanji frowned at him. "I mean, they're over 20 years old, now, Sanji. How ridiculous is it that you're still treating them like they're kids!"

"Yup. Says the guy that was caught reading Luffy one of his assignments before they went to bed, the other night."

"You heard about that? We all pinkie swore it'd never get out!"

"What are you doing, Zoro? You think you could really come back into their lives and act like everything's still the same?" Sanji asked him, feeling his temper rise. He was already on a thin ledge, considering the heavy weight of thought about both men and the future. "What happens when you realize I have nothing to give you? Are you still going to think the same way?"

Zoro scowled at the ride. Ussop was screaming for it to stop, Chopper had stopped screaming, and Luffy was trying to crawl out from the top, his rubbery body spinning in all directions and causing the other riders to scream.

"I'm not leaving them. Not again," he said. "I'm not that guy that just…I'm different. I'm changed. I know what I want, Sanji. I want you and the kids."

"Funny how you think I belong to anybody."

"Funny how you think you can just walk away from it when they're gone!"

"It's funny how you think things will still be the same for you with me when it won't be!"

"It's funny how you think you have any choice in the matter when I've already made up my mind!"

"How could you think I'd even want any part of you after you clearly showed me what I mean to you!" Sanji snarled at him.

"Because now I am _everything_ you were asking for back then, and you're just being stubborn by rejecting it! When they're gone, what are you doing to do? You think every day without them is going to be easy? When you've been in their lives this entire time?"

" _You_ made it look easy when you left!"

"The only thing about it was, that in my quest to make myself a Better Man, I _chose_ to have company! What are you doing with that guy? What is with you and picking up dangerous men? Do you even know who that guy is?"

"Hmph. Like I give a shit."

"You clearly do if you're letting him in our situation!"

"It's not _your_ situation!"

"It _is_ my situation because _all_ of you are my situation, except for that guy!"

Sanji growled, facing him. "Stop acting like we matter when we don't! You're only going to hurt them even worse than you did!"

"Stop hiding behind those guys and acting like you're speaking for them when you're actually speaking for yourself, dumb ass!"

Brook and Franky watched the entire situation with wide eyes, stiff and rigid as they strained to hear every bit of it over the noise around them.

"I have no problem speaking for myself, asshole! I told you what it is!" Sanji shouted at him.

"You act like you're this unfeeling creature, but there's feeling inside of you, damn it! I fucked it all up, yeah, I did, but you only hurt yourself by acting like it didn't matter! You hurt those kids, too, pulling away from them the way you did! You might as well as have left them, too!" Zoro shouted back, gesturing at the ride.

Sanji's face reddened, a vein popping up from his forehead. " _You take that back_!"

"Or _what_ , crybaby?" Zoro returned, growling right back. "There's nothing you can do to me, now, that I can't defend– "

Sanji kicked him with such force that the pavement beneath them broke. Franky and Brook screamed, scattering from the scene as the ride operator quickly took flight as well, leaving the ride spinning. Snarling, Sanji heaved for breath, trembling with the anger that burned in him over Zoro's words. Then he caught himself, a little startled that he'd reacted so violently.

"Don't you feel better, now?" Zoro asked, dropping down from the sky with swords in hand. Sanji quickly kicked upward, then switched stance quickly, landing a swift roundhouse that Zoro caught with the flat of one weapon. It wasn't enough to hold him – mere moments later, Sanji axe-kicked downward, catching Zoro atop of the head and knocking him flat into the pavement.

The ground broke. It rumbled, and caused the ride nearby to jump the tracks. As the metal cylinder rocked and rolled, those inside screamed with fear. Luffy's outstretched hands caught onto two streetlights, his middle section expanding and a hollered "Gomu Gomu no Hammock!" rent the air. The ride quickly came to a stop, everyone spilling out of it in a nauseous mess.

Luffy sprung away from the ride, looking at Zoro and Sanji with bewilderment. "What's going on, guys? Zoro? You okay? Sanji? Why are you all sweaty?"

"We're fine," Sanji growled, glaring at Zoro, daring him to do something else. "You might have honed that skill somewhere out there with all your little play buddies, but that doesn't mean I haven't. Don't test me, shit for brains. Not in front of the kids."

Zoro wiped dirt from his face. He gestured at him with one sword, because he couldn't quite lift his head up. "There he is. There's the guy I fell in love with."

Sanji's eye widened, and flashed with fury. Before Zoro could straighten, Sanji's foot connected with the front of his face, sending him flying as Luffy gasped with comical horror. Snarling, Sanji whirled and stomped off, Luffy looking after him with concern. He looked back at the others, and laughed at their green faces, watching their souls struggle to leave their bodies.

"C'mon guys! Let's hit the Ferris Wheel!" he cheered, watching the three of them struggle to hold in their vomit.


	7. Are You Hurting The One You Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do acknowledge using Eiichiro Oda's characters without his permission. I ate all the Cadbury's eggs, too.

Warning: AU, Out of Character charas, profanity, slash, TWT

 **A/N:** Do you pull guard? DO YOU?! T **hanks for the reviews, guys!** Enjoy these next couple of chapters!

 **: Are You Hurting The One You Love :**

Chopper ate his cotton candy, enjoying the immense cloud of sugar. Next to him, Luffy worked on the arm full of mochi Sanji had bought him, and Ussop was playing with a potato launcher, both him and Franky modifying it to fit their current needs. Zoro glared at the picnic table, drumming his fingertips atop of the table while Law scowled at him from across it. The aspiring doctor looked green and nauseous, and Chopper had ripped up Zoro's flannel shirt to apply temporary bandages for the wounds he'd reopened.

Everyone around them were noisy and chattering amongst each other as they visited the rides and venders. The various smells of grilled food, combined with the gooey scents of nearby cheese, made Law intensely sick. He sat at the edge of the seat, hand on his stomach, struggling to maintain his stoic attitude. But something significant had happened and nobody was saying anything about it.

Sanji and Brooke had set off to get the group drinks and snacks.

Zoro looked over at Law with narrowed eyes. Law struggled to return it, but then his dinner bubbled back up to his throat and he turned aside, just in case.

"We should just give up on Sanji going with us," Luffy said, chewing awkwardly. "He doesn't want to go, anymore. He doesn't show the same passion for it, as us. I don't want to put him out."

"We shouldn't have to force him to do something he doesn't want to do," Chopper agreed with a hearty sigh.

"Do you think he'd be okay without us?" Ussop asked, and the three of them looked at each other with large, watery eyes. Even Franky mimicked the look.

Zoro snorted, straightening up from the table. He switched position, resting his elbows back on the table, legs crossed, turning to look out at the happy crowds moving around the multiple picnic tables within the dining area. "That moron would probably end up with some loser who convinced him to sea – he'd wind up finding us, anyway. There's no way he'd let you go, for long."

"You think so, Zoro? Maybe we can leave bread crumbs behind, so he can find us!"

"That's an excellent idea, 'Sop!" Luffy exclaimed. "We can leave behind clues and signs for him to follow, and eventually, one day, he'd catch up!"

"It'd be a treasure hunt, except _we're_ the treasure!" Chopper cried joyfully.

"That's a great idea, guys! I have a plan – at every island we stop, we'll leave a message just for Sanji. He'll have to follow the map we'd leave with him, and - !

"Do you honestly think the Grand Line has islands that would cooperate with this plan?" Law asked, then paled, hand moving to his mouth before he caught himself.

Zoro grumbled, looking back over his shoulder. "I have to agree with this guy. I've seen it. For one year, we kept sailing to at least two of the same islands – they kept rotating!"

" _For one year_?" the kids cried.

"It wasn't my proudest moment."

"I have a feeling that you've had more than that," Law muttered with a disgusted shake of his head.

"What'd you say, asshole?"

Over the sounds of the two men growling, Franky pushed aside their extended middle fingers, saying to the kids, "I think that it's a fine idea! It'll make him feel like part of the group! Besides, I personally think he can't make it without you kids, either. You're the only ones that give him life! Er…aside from…from being with _you_ , I'm his neighbor," Franky added with an embarrassed laugh to Law. Then to Zoro he said, "And that was a super awesome fight that you two just had. It cleared the air, bro!"

"What's that comment mean?" Zoro asked him, looking at Law with distrust.

"I know where everything is, how it works, and how it should feel when _operated_ on," Law purred maliciously, making an obscene gesture with his hands. Ussop and Chopper gasped. Luffy's mouth fell open.

"Those comic books you gave us a long time ago were right, Chopper!" he hissed.

He then stood and separated them as the two men lunged across the table; with his interference, they only ended up slapping at each other, Franky holding the potato launcher high to avoid being broken. "Even if we left clues behind for Sanji to follow us, guys, it's not to say that he can't find them – but what if he gets distracted? We'd not only have to leave clues, we'd have to make enough memories for him to know that we'd been there, and we were waiting for him!"

"Like carving our names into rocks?" Ussop asked.

"Or into _mountains_!"

"Well, it's a good idea in theory," Zoro grumbled, sitting back down. "But you'd need a damn good navigator to negotiate those roads."

The kids tittered behind their hands, and he realized they were looking at him with mirth.

"What?"

"We have one!" Luffy squeaked. "We have a whole crew, Zoro! You think it's only going to be us the entire time? Haha! Silly guy, with your green hair. You're going to be so tickled!"

Puzzled, Zoro allowed Chopper to rewrap an armband, as it seemed to have reopened from the earlier conflict, blood oozing through the material. "I'm afraid to ask who. I had to help you out with your history classes, and those map nights were a serious pain. So I know it's neither of you guys."

"It's Nami!"

"That witch isn't going with us!"

"She graduated with Honors in her class, Zoro. She's well qualified," Franky said with a shrug. He then gave a satisfied exclamation, holding up the modified weapon. "Here we go!"

Zoro snorted, shaking his head. "Even if we did this…we let him stay…and then he comes after us…do you think he'd still be happy? Even then?"

"Well, eventually, I'm sure he would, Zoro," Luffy said, finishing off his mocha. "I'm positive!"

For a few moments, Zoro drummed his fingers on the table, and then said with a heavy sigh, "Maybe finding spiral-brow's happiness is akin to finding the One Piece – fuckin' impossible."

Law watched with as all three of the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"Maybe it was _stolen_ ," Chopper whispered. "Maybe someone had taken – "

"It was Zoro!" Ussop hissed. "We all know that!"

"But we've seen Law take apart guys, before. We've seen, with these eyes, how something from the _inside_ could be stolen, without anybody dying!" Luffy whispered, eyes wide. They looked at Law, who started to feel an incoming storm in the horizon. "Maybe someone ate the Fruit that Law had, and is capable of stealing _emotions_!"

"Ohmygod, I got goosebumps!" Frankie confessed, heaving to lean in to hear it.

"Roguetown is the place where everyone on the Grand Line gets on or off – what if someone attacked Sanji one night, and he doesn't even know his happiness was stolen from him? Maybe by a rejected suitor!"

Ussop, Chopper and Frankie gasped, looking horrified. Law was incredulous, but he couldn't even use his voice to interject, considering how the very theory was downright ridiculous.

"What if it's out there, somewhere, waiting to be found?" Zoro added, looking off in to the distance. "And Rolling Pin is too fucking embarrassed to admit that he'd lost it."

"He wouldn't say anything!" Ussop cried. "He's so modest!"

"Modest Sanji is the worst!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Sanji puts our needs before his all the time, and all this time, he didn't say anything because we suck at what we do!" Luffy sobbed, hitting the table. "We didn't give him any attention, Zoro!"

"We have to find it, guys! We have to find it before it's too late!" Franky shouted. " _Let's do this_!"

"But you better keep it a secret," Zoro interrupted, turning back around to face him. He looked at all in the eye – except for Law. He ignored him. "If Sanji realizes you're trying to do him a favor, he's going to get pissed. You know how that big girl reacts to our brilliant ideas."

"What would it look like, Zoro?" Ussop asked. "This happiness? Would we know it if we find it?"

"Nope. Even I'm not even sure of it, because I never saw it, before," he said with a shrug. With the breeze blowing through his green hair, he looked rather whimsical. "I'm sure it's just a fairy tale."

"This is _ridiculous_!" Law finally exclaimed. " _You can't be serious_! How could you let him talk you into this shitty theory? You know exactly why Sanji is the way he is! There is no such thing as physically removing emotions!"

"Why wouldn't we take Sanji's missing happiness seriously, Law?" Luffy asked him with a grave expression. "Are you against it? Because if you are…"

"We're going to have to fight!" Zoro announced, looking cheered as he reached to draw.

"That's fine with me!" Law snarled, hand upraised. " _Ro_ \- !"

"Here, shut up." Sanji helped Zoro close his mouth with a heel, but as soon as Zoro hit the ground, he and Brook were passing out the drinks they'd bought. As a couple of teenagers delivered more food to the table, the kids cheering, Law turned green once more. He turned away, uncertain whether or not he was going to be sick. Sanji patted his shoulder.

Zoro grumbled as he retook his seat, frowning at the cold bottle of grog in front of him. "What the hell," he muttered, opening it and taking a careful drink.

"What were you guys talking about, so intensely?" Brook asked curiously. "All of you were hunched over, whispering."

"NOTHING."

Sanji raised his visible eyebrow as four of them answered and one looked off in the other direction. So he looked at Law, but even he was looking away from them. He assumed it was nothing special if Law had nothing to say about it.

He shrugged, reaching for his drink, and sat next to Brook and Law, the latter of whom looked at him with concentrated indignation. Zoro grit his teeth, but he saw that Sanji wasn't exactly putting himself all over him. It made him feel weird to see this – almost as odd as it had seeing Gin with Sanji years back. The whirlwind of emotions made him want to throw things, or hit it, or cut it.

But he told himself he was a better man, now, and nothing could make him overreact the way he used to (even though he had half an hour ago). He inhaled deeply and exhaled, placing himself into a state of calm.

Later on, Sanji helped Chopper win a stuffed cat, the tiny deer cheering happily. Everyone else was concentrating on the games around them – even Luffy was challenging Law to a few games, and it was amusing to see how frustrated the man was when he struggled to keep up. Amidst all the cheers, laughter and people's conversations, Zoro was sleeping against a light pole nearby, everyone tossing their prizes either on him or in his direction.

Sanji won the cat, handing it over with barely any expression, other than to return the brief hug. After their fight, he'd regained that bored expression and barely spoke when prompted. He struggled to maintain an amicable mood, though, ambling from place to place without too much complaint. The kids kept him busy. But he was horrified by how he'd reacted so fiercely, and he couldn't believe how much power Zoro still had over him even after he'd been numb for so long.

It worried him that he was right. He did not want to admit that Zoro was right. But he refused to get anymore into it. He told himself he was going to make himself enjoy the rest of the night as best as he could – he didn't want to give Zoro anymore power than he already had. He'd think about the rest of it later on, when he was alone. He looked over in Law's direction, watching him cheat in his effort to win some goldfish. When Luffy called him out on it, the resulting argument drew attention from the others.

Chopper ran to them to join in on the fun, and Sanji looked for something else to do. When nothing more caught his eye, he looked over at Zoro. The man was snoring soundly, causing concerned people to glance his way. With the pile of stuffed animals and prizes growing around him, some of the kids passing through were stealing off with their choices and running off. Sanji wanted to kick him. Hard.

But he refused to give in, and 'humph-ed', strolling off to join the others.

: :

Later that night, he served an exhausted Law some coffee and set down some snacks.

Law was heavily involved with thoughts of his own, his arms crossed tightly as he worked the situation out in his mind. Sanji sat across from him, sipping at his own tea.

"Sanji…." Law then trailed off, finding it difficult to speak at that moment. But then he said, "Did something happen tonight?"

Sanji wasn't sure how to answer that. He scowled at his tea. "Something did. But I've no desire to say anything about it."

Law considered his expression, then looked down at the snacks set in front of him. He still felt nauseous. But there was something more that lingered at the edges of all his thoughts.

"That man is impossible to take seriously – what's worse is how those kids react to his every word," he muttered.

"They look up to him, yes, and he has a bunch of bad points. But the kids are happier when they're with him. He's everything to them that I can't be."

"And this pleases you?"

Sanji shrugged, setting his cup down. "I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"But he still hurt you!"

"I don't see how that's of anybody's concern! Much less yours, considering what a temporary fix you are to my loneliness!"

Law felt himself wince, then scowled at the table. "I deserve that. I knew that I'd only be here temporarily, depending on the situation back home. I hadn't meant to find you as I did, Sanji. But Luffy…and his damned older brother…they had other ideas."

Sanji shrugged again. "I'm glad you did," he confessed quietly. "I hadn't realized how alone I…I felt. I just don't understand why you stayed as you did. All I can offer is…"

Law reddened, then rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. His coffee spilled as he then grabbed it, and struggled to stave off the goofy smile that threatened to spread over his face. After a few moments, he composed himself. He cleared his throat.

"In any event, after my mid-term, I will be setting sail back to the Grand Line, and beyond. The New World is far beyond your reach right now, and I don't expect to see you soon…I don't expect this to happen anymore than it has. I want to say my final goodbyes."

"No," Sanji said, shaking his head. "There are no final goodbyes."

"Silly, optimistic fool. I hope the seas harden you once you're out there," Law commented, finishing his coffee.

"I'm not going. Not with them. I…I can't."

"Nonsense. You will. I saw enough of it tonight. As stupid as that green haired ass is, he was right. You cannot be separated from them for very long. Even if they leave and you stay, you won't be alone, for long."

Sanji closed his eyes with frustration. Law was right.

Law studied him for a few moments, then sighed low. He looked around the quaint setting of Sanji's apartment. He immediately spotted Ussop's slingshot sitting on the couch – beyond that, one of Luffy's rock tees. And Chopper had left one of his medical dictionaries open on the coffee table. And beyond that, sitting on the far bookshelf filled with cookbooks, was a single volume of Bushido theories. He scowled.

"Even if I had more time with you, I wouldn't fit in," he said. "I have my own crew – er, family, who are more…and they miss me, I suppose. Well, of course they do if I'm receiving telegrams regarding my impending doom."

"It's fine. You're not abandoning me, or anything. I don't think of it, that way."

"But would you have if he hadn't returned?"

Sanji frowned at him, but Law didn't make eye contact. He stared down at his coffee with a scowl. He then looked at the living room, noting the same things Law had earlier. He was startled – when had those things been left?

His brow furrowed.

' _How ridiculous is it that you're still treating them like they're kids_!'

He thinned his lips, hearing Zoro's shout reverberating in his thoughts. His fists curled on top of his thighs.

"The end of the week, huh?" he asked.

Uncertain of the question, Law looked at him, then nodded. "Yes. After my mid-term. A few more days."

Swallowing hard, Sanji glared down at his lap. He watched veins pop up along his forearms with the weight of his clench.

"Wait for me, then," he said.

Law gave him a startled expression. "…Sanji?"

"I have to think about it. But…I want you to wait for me."

Completely taken back by the request, Law wasn't sure how to respond. But he nodded just to appease the other man across from him. It looked as if he were in some intense battle with himself. He rose from the chair. "Come. Let's go to bed."


	8. Howl

**A/N:** Who else is excited for OMAM coming to Reno?! *dies*

 **: Howl :**

Zoro sat down at the table, drumming his fingertips on the top of the table. Johnny and Yosaku were sitting nearby, commenting happily over their breakfast appetizers. Sanji had served them earlier and had disappeared for some time in the kitchen. Next to Zoro, Nami read the newspaper with a whistle, sipping every so often on tea that smelled a lot like roses and oranges.

"I'm telling you, Zoro, it's not going to work," she murmured. "You've made a complete ass of yourself – why would any self respecting man would want that back in his life after he'd moved on?"

"Temporary roadblocks are meant to be driven over."

She set the cup down sharply. "They're up for a reason!"

"I'm aware of the mistakes people think I made, but I honestly think I've done it for the better, for the good of us," Zoro said. "I was a selfish, stupid man, back then. Now that I trained myself out of it, I just have to prove it. Unfortunately, this cause means I need to use word and action, not weight training and cutting."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's a new challenge, and I'm pretty sure I can do it," Zoro said with confidence.

"He's been training hard, Miss Nami," Johnny said. "Every day for over 24 months, Zoro has thought about nothing but Sanji and the kids."

"As any good parent will do!" Yosaku chimed in. "Zoro's intensive training leads him to the ultimate test – "

"To find the heart of Sanji!"

"Shut up, you guys!"

"I just wish he'd be a little more easier to negotiate with," Zoro said with an annoyed sigh. "And stop parading around guys in front of me."

"Disrespectful," Yosaku said with a shake of his head.

"But certainly not a challenge for our Zoro, whose mighty deeds include positive things that are desirable for a man, with a man!'

"Law is a very nice man," Nami murmured. "He gives those kids a lot. He gives Sanji what Sanji doesn't know he needs. Stability. Assistance. Humor."

She lowered the newspaper. "Well, maybe not so much humor. He's a complete stick in the mud, and the boys love that. But what I'm saying is, Law was there for Sanji when Sanji thought he was alone. And for you to come in and act like you can do better after what you did? Bullshit, Zoro!"

"Like you have any say!"

"I have plenty to say! After all, we will be mates," she said with a low titter. "You and I. For the rest of our lives…'

Zoro shuddered, his face screwed up into something disgusted as he took in the entirely of her. she growled.

"You know what I mean! When we set sail, we're not going to be able to escape each other. So that means, when Sanji finally agrees to meet up with us, I hope you've improved yourself as a person by then."

"I am the best person I can be, Nami. I just have to prove it," he muttered. "I have to prove it to him."

She snorted, finishing her tea. "Good luck, moron."

When Sanji returned, setting down plates of breakfast foods, Zoro waited until his hands were free, holding one with both of his. Nami held her breath as Sanji gave him a cross look. With a proud expression, Zoro asked, "Can I have ketchup, too?"

"IDIOT!" Nami exclaimed.

"Don't encourage him, Nami," Sanji said in disgust, jerking his hand away.

"I couldn't help it," Zoro said with a shrug. "Once I touched him, I remembered a whole bunch of things. All the abuse, all the chaos, all the shouting, yelling, the times we got drunk together – fighting with the kids. I couldn't remember what to say."

Nami pursed her lips. She had to debate with herself on whether or not that was romantic. Behind them, she heard one of the men sniffle.

"The power of touch!"

"The strength of forgotten love!"

" _All of you together are an idiot triangle_."

Sanji returned with a bottle of ketchup. He opened it, then dumped a majority atop of Zoro's food with a cross expression. Then tossed the empty bottle aside, and took Nami's tea cup from her so he could refill it. Zoro stared down at the reddened food, then cautiously took a bite, much to her disgust.

"Nothing wrong with extra vegetables."

She shook her head, looking up to the sky before composing herself. "Well, at least we know where you stand with him. Obviously, he's still angry at you."

"It's okay. I deserve it. But it's not to say I give up, easily. In fact, I'm stubborn."

"So is he!"

"I just have to work harder to prove to him that this works."

"Ugh," Nami muttered, shaking her head as Sanji returned. "Sanji, I heard from Ussop Law is leaving us."

"Yes, he's returning home. Somewhere beyond the Grand Line. At the end of the week."

'I'm going to miss him…"

"I'm not," Zoro muttered.

"Can't you make him stay? Maybe have him tell his family to meet him here."

"No. He's a grown man. He makes his own decisions. Who's to say that someone can make them for him?"

"That's what I think when it comes to the kids," Zoro muttered.

Sanji growled, then caught himself, clearing his throat. "Yes, well…and that."

"They are rather old to have their asses wiped for them," Nami said. "You spoil them so much, that it's even a wonder that they've made it this far!"

"They're good kids. They've got goals. They've made their decisions – whether or not I actually have a say in it is only up to interpretation!"

"You take care of their paperwork. You boss them around about their homework. You keep their immunization records up to date – you cook, feed, clean for them, and you even walk them to school! I could go on and on, Sanji, but this is ridiculous!"

"Normally, I'd agree with everything you said. But not today," Sanji muttered, turning and walking off.

Nami drew her hand back, like he'd slapped her. "Did I….did I touch on a nerve, or something?"

"How's it feel, thief?"

She sighed heavily, poking the fish shaped tea bag in the ceramic kettle in front of her. "I know he must be feeling sensitive. With your return, with Law leaving, us leaving later on…I'm sure he's feeling a lot of things right now. He's just uncomfortable expressing them! But I must admit, it was nice seeing inklings of it happening right now."

Zoro finished eating, setting aside the clean plate. "Look, I never said this was going to be easy."

"No one even asked your opinion on - !"

"But it's not to say he'll be alone, forever. If he's afraid of dying alone, then he's obviously being the drama queen, here. We've got more than enough time to convince him he's wrong, and he'll be sailing with us when it's time!"

"I don't know whether your confidence is frightening, or idiotic. So, I'm going to settle on a combination of both."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!" Nami tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking off in Sanji's direction. The man was serving another table – she wasn't sure when she'd last noticed the mopey drop of his shoulders, the shaggy length of his hair, but now that she was looking, he seemed incredibly depressed. But did he look like that for some time, or was it a recent reason?

"Well, I hope something positive happens soon."

"It can. All you have to do is ask for it. Hey, slacker! I need more coffee!"

Nami ducked when Zoro caught the full pot aimed for his head. He poured just enough into his cup, and handed the pot to the guys sitting behind him. "Service sucks, here, though."

: :

Law had just finished writing the last of his notes when he realized he was being watched. Startled, he looked up to seeing Chopper freeze against the tree he was positioned against. There was also a sheet with the distinct picture of the sky and grass (held in the wrong direction) plastered against the tree. And Luffy sitting on one of the tree limbs, staring intently at him in ninja garb, finger in his nose. Law froze. The blanket fluttered. Chopper began to sweat.

" _Why_?" he asked, unable to get the rest out.

"I can't believe you actually studied," Luffy said, looking puzzled. "You actually sat there for two solid hours. Writing. Reading. Don't you feel cheated out of life?"

"No, actually. I feel very confident in my exam at the end of the week," Law said, closing one of his books. "I could possibly pass it with at least a 120%. That's counting the extra credit questions and essay, at the end. Oh, and the detailed diagrams of the nervous – never mind. What are you doing here, staring at me?"

" _Nerd_ ," Luffy commented, mimicking Zoro's face. Law scowled.

"I'm sorry, but they talked me into this," Ussop said with a heavy sigh, lowering the blanket, revealing his own ninja garb.

" _You_ were the one to suggest it!" both Chopper and Luffy yelled at him.

"Look, we had some questions. We know you're leaving, soon, but…we were curious as to why? Did Zoro scare you off?" Ussop asked, all three of them venturing forward to the table.

"Or because of this telegram?"

Law looked down at the crumbled piece of paper. He knew exactly what it said. Chopper read it aloud for him, though.

"'You're stop going stop to stop die stop bitch stop exclamation stop point stop. Doflamingo stop.'"

"Yes, well…" Law snatched it away and crumbled it within one hand. "Letters from home isn't always easy to read."

Luffy gave a puzzled look. "Is that some subliminal message? For you to 'stop'? Is that why it was said a lot?"

While Ussop explained the telegram to him, Chopper said, "You're not being intimidated from your schooling, are you?"

"Well…no. Not exactly. It'll just be on hold while I take a leave of absence, to sort out the situation at home. It shouldn't take that long. I should be able to finish my credits over there, though. They're transferrable."

"But you're still leaving us. You're not coming back."

"It shouldn't matter. By the time I'm done, you guys will be on the seas, and there's no point for me to come back."

"But, Sanji – "

"Sanji is a grown man that can make his own decisions," Law interrupted firmly. "He shouldn't need to be told what to do. He is an adult."

"But sometimes, it's nice when someone tells you to do something," Chopper argued. "Because sometimes, you don't know any better!"

"Which happens to us a lot," Luffy admitted, Ussop nodding gravely.

"I see that. And that's why you're all in the predicament you're in, and why Sanji is having trouble with it. You've put him in a very uncomfortable situation, with being forced to let you all go, for being accused of babying you, and for the knowledge that you will all leave him at the end of the year," Law said. "He is being forced to chose, despite what he already feels. Isn't that shameful for you to bear?"

The three gaped at him.

"But what about you? You're the one leaving him to go back home!"

"He doesn't have any clingy feelings towards me. We, uh, only have a talking relationship," Law said, blushing. "he understands my position."

"But you're sad about it! You were giving him the sad eyes all night last night!"

"Not entirely. But he's right. There is nothing between us that should keep me here. As much as I'd rather stay, for him, to follow through with my plans, I'll respect his wishes. This is what he wants."

"I bet once we find his happiness, he'll think differently of the situation," Chopper said sadly.

"We've made it our mission to find his happiness, Tralorgooere Faulty Law!" Luffy declared.

"Please say my name right!"

"Once we find it, he'll regret this situation at all! He'll get over Zoro, and he'll chose you! You'll see it! Should we send you a telegram once we've found it?"

"Sure," Law said with a tired sigh.

"You should have more faith in us. You should believe in that we always get what we want," Luffy added seriously.

"I believe it. But at what cost to those around you?"

"Well, usually it's free because we escape before we're made to clean up anything. Or pay for anything. We learned the best from Nami."

"What do you want me to do, shit kids? Honestly." As he started gathering up his books, Luffy placed his hands on the table and said firmly, "In all the time that you were here, Law, what do you think of Sanji?"

"I think he's amazing," Law admitted. "He's attractive, he's very loyal, he's very caring, and when he looks at all of you…"

He trailed off suddenly, lips thinning. "Well…it's obvious his world is all of you, and there's no room for anyone else."

"Are you bitter?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"Are you going to hate him?"

"No. No, not at all. But…this was a beautiful lesson, for me. Where I come from, I don't know this sort of…compassion. This…giving. It's very different, back home." He waved the crumpled paper about. " _This_ is what I'm used to. Seeing this situation that you have, it's very…it motivates me. It makes me want to be the best, and I want to succeed. I have grand plans, kids, and unfortunately…there's no time for me to make Sanji a part of it."

"He can't help you?"

"No. I would not put him in this situation. Mainly so that it's not used against me, and not really because I can't depend on him," he added carefully.

"Law…"

"You're almost like Gin," Ussop observed, hands under his chin while he leaned against the table. "He was noble for Sanji, too."

"Which is so weird, because I once saw that guy decapitate four of his crew members for not swabbing the decks correctly. Or even kidnapping cute boys to take with them to sea. Or even – I mean, have you seen the way he dresses? In any manner, I'm no where near like him – "

"Is this you?" Chopper asked, holding up a Wanter poster with an older picture of him.

Seeing that he was wanted for being one of the seven warlords of the sea, Law froze. He then snatched it out of his hooves. "Tell no one!"

"But Sanji knows, right?"

As he crumbled it into a ball, he sighed. "Yes. Yes he does. That's why he's letting me go so easily. He knows what my duties mean."

" _So cool_!" All three of them gasped, staring at him with different attitude.

"We just thought you were a nerd," Luffy admitted. "Just one of those stuffy nerds that only want to look at your books and cry because you only got a 99 percent on some hard test."

"Hey, I study hard! I deserve that 100 percent! And anyway, what's wrong with being a nerd?"

"In any event, we think it's cool that you're leaving us. Only because when we prank called this Doflamingo guy, he got real upset and said he was going to star 69 us, and we thought he was talking dirty, so - !"

"YOU _CALLED_ HIM?" Law shrieked in horror, then caught himself, practically wheeling away from them. "YOU FOOLS!"

"It's not like he can find us," Luffy assured him. "We'd used a private number."

"Utter fools! _Room_!" Law cried, the area becoming incased within a shimmering blue field. "SHAMBLES!1!"

When a heavy boulder came crashing down into the spot where he'd been standing, Ussop shrieked, dodging the heavy object as it tilted and began rolling down the grassy hill, causing a small panic in all the students that were occupying the courtyard below.

Luffy shrugged. "That went well. Guess we shouldn't mention that some guy named Caeser dropped by the campus the other day, looking for him."

"That guy really doesn't understand how much we do for him," Chopper said with a sigh. "Should we also mention that we'd scared off this Smoker guy that was looking for him?"

Ussop chuckled. "Haha, and that one weirdo, Kid? Man, who wears their clothes like that?"

"We probably shouldn't mention it to him," Chopper said. "Not until after his exam. From the sound of his voice cracking, the two different colored socks he was wearing, the pressure is already getting to him."

Luffy miming zipping up his lips. "Not a word of this to Sanji, guys, or else he'll overreact like usual, and say we're teasing him. C'mon, let's go see him. It's lunchtime, now!"


	9. Caught

**A/N:** Prepare yourself! Emotions ahead.

Anon:I don't even think i know myself. I just write stuff. (:P)

 **: Caught :**

Sanji stared down at the trash bin, which was overflowing with the day's dump. The night was brilliant with stars and light pollution, and he was smoking with a hand under his chin as he contemplated his future choices. Zoro's irritating voice kept interrupting his thoughts, bugging him about his smothering the kids. And once he'd said what he had to Law, the more he realized what a fantastic idea it was. If he went with the man, the kids would catch up eventually. They now had Zoro – they had a crew. They had a future.

Sanji felt that they were right – he had to let go of his control over them. They were college aged _men_ , for fuck's sake. Somewhere deep inside of him, though, it terrified him that he was losing his family. Zoro's loss had been a huge change – it affected him significantly. Maybe if he wasn't so attached to the others, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much the next time someone took off.

"Damn it!" he cursed, flicking the butt into the trash. Hands on his hips, he glared at the full bin, then scowled at his scuffed shoes. "Damn that fucking grasshead, and his stupid face."

"It's good to know that even the thought of me irritates you."

Whirling around with surprise, Sanji saw the object of his thoughts sitting atop of some pallets nearby, stretching, as if he'd been napping for some time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for this really good vegetarian place that's supposed to be around here, but I got tired."

"You got _lost_. Honestly, how did you make it back here? You should've been lost out there for much longer than this."

"I could've, but then again, Johnny knows how to read maps. And there was something about hitching a ride on some Marines' boat, and then the Calm Belt, and then suddenly we were washing up – I mean, pulling up onto the shores, so…whatever. The point is, dartboard, we're back. But it sounds like I'm on your mind more than you admit. I woke up because I heard my name."

"I was thinking about the kids," Sanji admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Law and I had a very interesting conversation last night – "

"So did I."

Sanji grit his teeth. Then said tightly, "After I put him to sleep – "

"Sometimes your topics put me to sleep, so I can imagine this same scenario happening with that nerd."

"Stop calling him a nerd!"

"Did you know we fought in his magic ball of light because he missed a little book session at school?"

Sanji felt his eye twitch. He took a deep breath, exhaling lightly, trying to calm himself. He could feel his chest tightening, his skin to ripple with anxiety. His fingers actually shook as he dug out his cigarettes, lighting one.

"Even after all this time, you've never failed to irritate me, fucker."

"It's because you hang on each and every one of my words, shaggy. So, tell me," Zoro said, crossing his arms behind him and pacing lightly in front of him. "What was this big conversation you two had?"

Sanji swallowed tightly. "Well…I…I'm starting to see your points of view. Both of yours. And…I'm starting to see that I…well, I do baby the kids. And they were fine when you left…it appears they sorted it out with you, because they're hanging on your every word like…!"

"Well, I'm sure they missed having a man in their life," Zoro said seriously.

Sanji's right leg twitched, and Zoro automatically jumped back, hand on his sword. Both of them waited for the other to say or do something, but it was Sanji that relaxed back on his heel, hands behind his back. With his teeth showing, he said, "And while it's annoying as fuck that they let in you so quick after what you did to them, I accept their happiness."

"Admittedly, I felt terrible for them," Zoro said, still tense. "I find it hard that Chopper actually looks up to that fake doctor, for his brains. I find that Luffy's self confidence has changed, and Ussop – "

"Luffy never had self confidence issues!"

"That's how much you knew, mama cook. Do you know he likes to maintain contact with those he's with at all times, like they're going to disappear if he stops touching them?"

Sanji started to give a retort when he realized that Zoro was right. In every bit of recent imagery, he saw that Luffy either had his hand on somebody, was pressed against them, his feet over theirs, an elbow on their shoulder – he'd never given it a second thought. The very realization made him pale.

"Well, of course he was feeling bad! The one he looked up to the most was gone! The one he called his First Mate had gone off and left him like he didn't matter!"

"First off," Zoro said, pressing a finger against his mouth, startling Sanji at the sudden movement and closeness, "let's not with the kids. Right now, the kids can express their own opinions. And they did. We had our words. They've still got their problems with me, and that's okay, we're working on it. Now, it's _our_ turn. It's time for you to express yourself."

Sanji slapped the hand away with a growl. "Don't touch me! And you - ! I don't have to express anything to you!"

"You made a good start of it last night."

Sanji grit his teeth, fists at his sides. Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. "Instead of expressing yourself through the kids, let's get it out with you."

"I've nothing to say," Sanji snapped. "I don't think I need to say any more than I need to. The matter is, I've – come to terms with you leaving. I've accepted what you thought – think of me. I've come to realize that this entire – stupid thing – that I've wanted - ! it's stupid! All of it!"

Zoro nodded grimly. "What stupid thing?"

"What do you mean? 'What stupid thing'? You claim you know me the best, _you_ tell me what I'd wanted!"

"I couldn't answer that, right now, because we're probably thinking of different things," Zoro confessed.

Sanji frowned at him. But he turned away with a low uttered growl, annoyed that he was even being drawn into this. Zoro reached out and grabbed him.

"I never appreciated the sight of your nostrils flaring, the way your face gets red, the way that vein sticks out in your forehead, making you look like a human tomato until the day I realized I hadn't seen it in awhile," Zoro said as Sanji snarled at him and yanked his arm back. "Being without it, being without your fits and your weird sense of common sense made me realize that I can't be without it, anymore."

"You had to _leave_ to appreciate it?"

"I left because I wanted to be a better man, for you! For the kids! I wasn't worthy of it back then, I don't know why you tried so hard when you decided to let Ace convince you to join the sausage party."

"'Better man'," Sanji sneered. "You're a selfish, conceited asshole!"

"One that is determined to be the best for you," Zoro said seriously.

" _You don't get to say that_!"

"But I do. And take back that conceited, part. I've never bragged about myself other than the overwhelming manliness of strength and skill with santoryuu."

Sanji felt himself get frazzled, vibrating with the need to squeeze that thick neck of Zoro's with both hands, but he clenched his apron instead. "You're not going to get to me. Not like you used to. I've only expressed myself so far because - !"

"I'm the only one you can express yourself to," Zoro said with a firm nod. "Both of us. I can tell you the most deepest things I can think of, and you spaz out like a damn cat in the bath, and you can't even do that with him, can you?"

Sanji froze. His eyes widened, and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. He felt it in his hair, at first. A wild rise of power that caused his hair to frizz, and then suddenly he was kicking Zoro right in the ribs, sending the man flying through the wall of the building nearby without any warning or movement.

He heaved for breath before he finally shouted, "I can too! And that's why I agreed to go with him! That's why I'm leaving with him when he leaves! _This is bullshit_! You don't get to leave me the way you did, come back here with this changed shit, and then think that I'll automatically go to you the way that – that I used to - ! _I hate you_! I hate what you did to us – to me! You knew what I was looking for, and you ruined it! _You fucking ruined it_!"

Zoro managed to untangle himself from the destruction, crawling out from the bricks with a startled expression. "And I'm sorry for that! I apologized, and I know I got a lot of ass kicking – er, kissing to do, but - ! You can't just run off with this guy! Why are you always trying to run away with the first dude that gives you attention?"

"BECAUSE THE ONE THAT I'D WANTED DIDN'T WANT ME!"

Sanji was mortified to realize how red his face was, how emotional he felt, how itchy his eyes were. So he turned and ran from the scene.

"Come back here!" Zoro roared, managing to get up. But he was slowed by the awful pain in the side, sure a couple of ribs were fractured by Sanji's kick. He slowly limped after him, cursing the head start Sanji had. " _Damn_ it!"

Sanji raced for the main street, then signaled for a taxi. He struggled to catch his breath, to fight this rising attack of emotion he felt building up inside of him. He felt hot and sweaty and everything felt entirely heavy – all the pain and hurt he'd thought he'd buried underneath all his numbness was coming back, and it was overwhelming. He couldn't stop himself from talking. He couldn't stop Zoro from pulling it from him with casually uttered words. How did someone who'd hurt him so seriously still have such an effect on him?

A taxi pulled to a stop near him, and he reached for the door. At that moment, Shusui plowed through the taxi's engine, causing the driver to scream and scramble for safety. Sanji whirled with surprise, seeing Zoro amble after him.

He stood his ground, hands curled into fists. "Are you satisfied, now? Are you satisfied leaving me feeling like this? Like a fucking loser? Having these feelings that you caused and having you run all over them, mock them?"

"I've never mocked your feelings," Zoro said, breathing swallow. "And I'll always be sorry for making you feel this way. I want to spend the rest of it making it up to you."

Sanji felt fury rise up within him again. "Just so you can mock me again? Leave?"

"I'm never going to leave you again," Zoro vowed. "I'm ready to do this."

"It doesn't work that way! If I did this to you, how would you feel?"

"Like stabbing myself in my stomach. But yet you're here, and you're everything the kids needed, and you're everything I need. And if you go off with that guy, you won't be fixing anything. Trust me on this," Zoro said, finally coming to a stop a few feet in front of him.

Sanji stared at him for a few seconds, shaking. He then slapped him. "I hate you."

"It's better than you pretending you feel nothing for me," Zoro said, face stinging as he snatched Sanji's retreating hand with one of his. "It's a start."

For a few seconds, Sanji breathed harshly, feeling all his emotions and thoughts bubbling in a heated vaccum within the center of his chest. He couldn't see straight. He couldn't think. All he knew was that he was caught up in a fury of hurt and he wasn't sure how to react. He wanted to move his body to fight, but his limbs refused to budge. He wanted to curse, scream and holler, but the lump in his throat grew bigger.

He could see the sincerity and resolve in Zoro's eyes, but he couldn't trust himself to believe in it. He continued to remain angry, but it was a start. It was a step up from the numbness that had consumed him since Zoro left.

"I'm still leaving," he managed to say, feeling tears spill down his cheeks. "And there's nothing you can do or say to convince me otherwise."

"I guess you can go, but we're going to be right behind you, just in case you change your mind," Zoro assured him, holding that hand in both of his. When he brought Sanji's knuckles to his lips, he heard Sanji's breath hitch. The feel of his warm skin against his lips was immensely comforting – a small victory.

" _Fucking asshole_ ," Sanji cursed him, jerking his hand away and striding off. Zoro let him go, watching him leave. He knew he'd won this battle. The win was enough. It meant that he still had a chance.


	10. Over The Love

**A/n:** The waterworks are terrible in this chapter.My boots aren't high enough. I knew changing out of my gym clothes and into people-clothes was a bad idea.

 **Reviews: , Anon, Guest, Krito1389 –** thanks, guys! Seeing your comments are amazing snacks for the thought machine. Nom, nom nom!

 **: Over The Love :**

Law slapped the book shut. He was quite eager to get the mid-term finished, so he could start focusing on the new death threats. The singing message guy in a bear costume was still slumped in the sidewalk next to him, and Law felt kind of bad, but not really because the bear knew what he was getting into, singing Doflamingo's latest threat to him.

He cracked his knuckles, then stretched his arms over his head. He looked at his watch, sure that it was nearly midnight. He loved studying here, where the activity was constant. Looking over the shipyards, he felt pretty good. The talk with the kids had been entertaining, if not irritating – but he felt happy that they chose to spend their time with him as they did. When he'd first arrived, Luffy kept trying to fight him, Chopper stalked him, and Ussop kept running away from him whenever he'd see him. Now their meddling meant they were comfortable with him.

He did feel minutely bad for leaving.

He grit his teeth at the thought of the green haired man. Gathering up all his books and notebooks, he shoved it all into his backpack and then hefted the heavy load onto his back, gathering up Kikuko, heading for the main path back to town. He figured he'd stop by a noodle shack for a snack and then head back to the hostel he'd been staying at for a few hours of sleep. Then he'd wake up early enough to see Sanji when the other man started his shift, and that put a spring in his step.

He wondered what Sanji had decided that night, but he tried not to think about it too much. He had already come to conclusions of his own, and he was prepared for every answer. There was nothing that Sanji said that would surprise him, because Law had spent his free time imagining every scenario, even the ones that involved the asshole. While it sucked that Sanji had seemed to open up to the other man very easily, despite the months of apathy, Law couldn't imagine being the one Sanji decided to stay with. He didn't fit in with their crew – he was always lingering in the back while they lit up the night with their voices, and there was just no possible way for him to join in, with his nature. And yet Zoro did it so easily – like a rock holding fast in a rapid.

But if it were Sanji on his own, it'd be different.

 _But_ Law knew this wasn't so, so he couldn't quite convince himself to be hopeful. He saw just how much the man needed those kids.

He sighed heavily, shoulders drooping for a moment as he paused in mid-step. Even if Sanji chose him, and they left Roguetown behind, Law couldn't quite focus on him, not when he had a corrupt World Government to expose, and a homicidal maniac who loved pink feathers wanting to make him immortal. Law had a list of things to do, and Sanji would be a distraction. He was quite aware, from the way the others spoke of him, that Sanji was definitely part of a Monster Trio – he'd heard stories about Luffy, and knew the legend of Zoro from friends on the Grand Line, but Sanji was just…

 _He would only get hurt_ , Law decided with a firm nod. And he couldn't risk that. He'd never forgive himself if Sanji got hurt or dead standing at his side.

Those kids would never forgive him.

He clenched his hands tightly, tattoos standing out. Whatever Sanji decided, Law was prepared for it. He continued walking, thinking about the noodle shack when he realized he was looking at the man from his thoughts. He was standing near a railing that looked over the shipyards, and, judging from the filters discarded around him, had been there for awhile. His side profile was very tense, and he looked heavy with thought. Law wondered what he was thinking of.

For the first time since he'd met him, Law crept away without saying anything to Sanji.

Whatever Sanji had to say, Law would just wait for him to say it when he was ready.

: :

The next morning, as he brushed his teeth and stared at the dark circles around his eyes, Sanji decided to call in. When the manager tried to argue with him in that there was no such thing as a 'Walker Virus', Sanji hurriedly hung up on him and then went back to bed. He sulked there for some time, utterly ashamed of himself and feeling low about his reactions. He hated that he gave Zoro his emotions – but at the same time, he felt slightly lighter than he remembered feeling, for some time. He hadn't told anybody what he felt – _why would they understand_?

The kids wouldn't understand what he'd felt. Making a fool out of himself with women, then struggling to accept his gayness, exploring the world of gay – then realizing he was in love with his best friend. Zoro had come to grips with his feelings, too. Sanji had thought that was the end of it. Zoro had pulled away a lot – protesting, arguing, but when it was just them, he allowed physical affection. He even offered it himself, until he grew comfortable about it with the kids around.

Sanji had seen that their future was bright and wonderful – until Zoro left behind a grocery list, saying nothing for his leave. The only reason why they knew he was meandering through the Grand Line was because Ace had run into him. Sanji had never felt so rejected, ugly and broken, before. The anger he'd felt dissolved and then became buried under the apathy that took over. The kids stopped asking if he were 'okay', and life continued on with him. For a man that claimed to love him back, Zoro sure took great steps to get away. The Grand Line was nefarious for making sure that things stayed lost, and Zoro was the worst one with directions.

For him to come back as he did, to say the things he did – it just wasn't fair. To expect to take up where he'd left off – he definitely was an idiot. But for Sanji to just tell him what he felt, so raw and emotional – he couldn't understand why only Zoro was able to do that. There had been many times when he should've at least told the kids how upset he felt, and answered Law whenever Law asked, but Sanji held back because he felt none should be troubled by his obvious distress.

So why unleash all that hurt on the one that hurt him? He buried his head underneath his pillow, kicking his sheets until he flopped there.

Shifting his head so he could breathe, he stared at the window, watching the dust specks shine. He wondered if he were stunted. He wondered if taking such a leave of absence from life the way Zoro did would do anything for him. Maybe he had to – maybe he had to do this to allow the kids to grow up, and for Zoro to fix his relationship with them alone. Maybe in his own travels and tribulations, Sanji could find his own destiny, and return a more confident man (if he chose to return at all).

The kids would be fine. They'd be so caught up in their new adventures, they'd barely notice him being gone. Zoro would keep them in line. Nami would rein them in. Franky would keep them healthy. Brook would keep them young.

And if Law wanted him, Sanji would be the best man he could be. Not this indifferent mess that rejected his efforts. He really was a good man underneath that scary visage of his. He was persistent when Sanji didn't appreciate it, and –

He hated to compare this relationship to the one he had with Zoro, but dammit, he started to think that perhaps he was treating Law the same way Zoro had treated him. Sanji knew he was a better person when it came to giving and appreciating – he felt he failed Law at this. Maybe he should just let go of all this hurt, devote his attention to another.

Or let go of all this hurt, and fix what he had left with Zoro.

He growled, and sat up, staring down at his bed. _Why should he bother_? Why forgive him as easily as the kids had? What if he let himself grow comfortable and forgive him and then Zoro decided he was being smothered and ran away, again?

But…when Zoro made vows, he stuck with them. Sanji knew this – Zoro _always_ held fast onto his promises (threats didn't count). If what he was spewing was true…

Sanji was disgusted at feeling a sliver of hope deep inside of him. That despicable warmth that shouldn't even be there after what Zoro did to him. Did he really hate himself so much that he'd allow Zoro back in?

At the low knock on his door, he stilled.

He wasn't sure if he could face Zoro again. Not right now. Not in the midst of his emotional and mental turmoil. So he rolled himself up in his sheets and listened for anymore movement outside his apartment. When he heard nothing, he exhaled heavily and continued to mope.

He missed their friendship, their constant interaction that never left him feeling lonely. He missed being able to rely on Zoro just being there – listening (even though he didn't want to, he stayed and _listened_ ), doing things, being within arm's reach. He'd missed hearing his voice, missed their fights, missed their moments of laughter and cheer. He'd missed the man so much that he wore Zoro's shirts to bed until Ace told him where he'd run into him. Then Sanji hadn't hesitated to throw most of it away.

Remembering that he'd kept some things, he untangled himself from the sheets and ventured towards the closet. In there, he retrieved a decorated shoebox that one of the kids had made for their elementary school Valentine's Day collection. In it was a single shirt, a couple of pictures of both of them and Zoro's final grades from the year he'd left. He lifted up the shirt, and gave it a sniff. He caught the scent of Zoro in it, and it sent an insane bolt of sadness through him. He immediately shoved it back in, angry at himself for feeling this way.

He'd just closed the closet door when his nightstand disappeared and Law was standing there with a suspicious expression, Kikuko in the process of being drawn. Sanji jerked backward, startled at his sudden appearance.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Law took a few steps forward, examining him from head to toe. "You weren't at work! I thought something had - !"

" _I'm fine_! OUT! Dammit, can I just have a moment's peace?"

Law looked surprised, obviously at a loss of what to say after being screamed at, but he looked around himself – Sanji wasn't sure what he was looking for – and then looked at him with a frown as Kikuko was replaced and rested onto his shoulder. Seeing that there was no danger, that Sanji was obviously fine, he felt embarrassed for reacting the way he had. So he covered it up with anger.

" _Sorry_ for giving a shit," he snapped, Sanji's nightstand appearing in the same spot as he vanished.

Sanji immediately felt bad for reacting as he did. With all the threats Law had told him about, he was pretty sure that Law had thought he'd been in some kind of danger. He pulled on some shorts, stuffed his feet into some loafers, then hurried out the door.

"Good morning, neighbor!" Franky hollered from his patio. Sanji was grateful that the cyborg was wearing his usual bathing wear, and not that absurd sock. "I thought you had to work, today?"

"Have you seen Law?"

"Heard from the kids that he was studying over there on campus, but then again, I thought I saw his little room thingy flash earlier – wasn't paying attention, though." Franky lifted his glasses to look at him closely. "You look lively, today."

"Urgh, dammit," Sanji then cursed, looking over the stairway railing and peering into the courtyard of their complex. When he didn't see him, he sighed, giving into the need for a cigarette. He stared at the blue skies, smoking while Franky frowned at him, unsure of what was happening.

"What should I do, Franky?" Sanji then asked, but not interested in his neighbor's answer.

Franky pulled his tanning trifold over his chest, settling down in his chair. He didn't know what Sanji was asking, but he was used to random situations. He figured he'd learn about it later. Right now, all that mattered as a simple answer.

"Go after him, I suppose."

"But which one?"

"There's _two_ Laws? You know what? It's cool. I don't know what sort of kink you're into, and I don't want to."

"It's not like that!"

"Like I said, it's cool, bro. Probably in your case, you'll just have to go along with it."

Sanji reflected on that for several seconds, then flicked the filter away from him. He furrowed his brow, lip set.

"Law does his own thing," Franky continued, "he's kind of a lone wolf like that. So if he has a twin running around trying to imitate him, then we need to alert the authorities, or something, man, because…"

He looked up when he realized Sanji was no longer there. Unsure of what just happened, Franky shrugged and continued tanning himself.

: :

Sanji jerked the box down from the closet shelf and set it aside. Then he examined his closet choices, and stuffed what reliable outfits he had into a backpack, along with a couple of shoes. Then he flung it aside, and went for the safe under his bed. He found the extra key that went with it, and sat on his heels for a few moments, staring at it.

Gripping it within his hand, he then stuffed it into his shorts pocket. He picked up the box with Zoro's things, then left his apartment with a slam of the door. Franky yelled something, but Sanji ignored it, his mind racing. Once he reached the trash bin, he held it up to throw it in, but hesitated.

He stared at the bin for several moments, slightly out of breath. Then he tossed it in, turned, and headed off towards the campus. Once there, he evaded questions from former classmates and searched for familiar faces. He didn't see anybody on the campus' benches, so he went for the library, instead. The majestic building was bigger than he last saw it – there were more stairs, floors, and more heads than the last time he'd seen it.

When he finally reached the end of the fifth floor, he spotted Law glaring at some books in front of him, writing furiously. Next to him, Sanji recognized that an entire bookshelf was missing – probably the result of his teleportation ability. Around a couple of smaller shelves, open books lay scattered on the floor, as if each other had been opened and left there, to be returned to later. The area was clear, and it must've had to do with the dangerous aura lingering in the vicinity. Sanji ignored it because he feared nothing but his own feelings, and just took a few moments to take in the other man's features.

He was wearing a bright blue sleeveless hoodie, with stripped shorts and loosely laced high tops. The gold earrings he wore caught the sun coming in from the window, and his messy hair looked flattened by the hat he always had on. He was wearing glasses to glare at the small print. His tattoos were stark against his pale skin and from afar, he looked like another street miscreant. But he had such a brilliant mind that Chopper secretly spoke of him as if he were some kind of deity.

Sanji felt so much fondness for him at that moment. He could see himself sitting at his side, and they'd have intense discussions. There would be awkward moments because Law was easily embarrassed and more reserved, and Sanji was – had been – a happy, cheerful guy that said whatever was on his mind, and of course there would be sweetness and stability in the relationship that could span decades. Law would be reliable and sturdy and Sanji could count on him. And he was such a gentleman – for all the show Law put on with the kids, the pair had never slept together. Law just liked sleeping next to Sanji for the sake of sharing body heat. He was a very sweet person, and Sanji really liked him for it.

But on the other hand, what he had with Zoro was passion. Everything about them together was all shouting, cheer, compromises, death-threats and heat (they'd had pretty intense make-out sessions, but whenever Sanji tried pressing further was when Zoro would make a full retreat). There was also the intense fear that Zoro could run away from it again, and Sanji still didn't know what he'd do.

Then again, what if Law didn't want him, either? After all this time agonizing about his decisions, what if neither man was the one? What if it were only him that imagined the possibilities of a future with either one of them?

With a shaky exhale, Sanji took a slow step back. Maybe, after searching for love for so long and having such terrible luck at it, maybe he wasn't destined for it. All he had were terrible experiences.

"Sanji?"

He startled at the sound of his name and regretted not being fast enough to leave. He knew he had to say something quick, his mind muddled with everything that had happened. As Law removed his glasses and stood up hastily, grabbing his sword, Sanji left the stairway and ventured over with hesitation.

"Take me with you," he then said. Shaky at first, but then with a firm tone. "I want to go with you when you leave."

Law looked down at him with hesitation. "What is going on with you?" he finally asked.

"A lot of things have been happening, and I – I should've been talking about it," Sanji said, fiddling with his fingers, wishing he could smoke. "I should've, but now – now I just want to go. I can't be here, anymore."

"But you're _needed_ here," Law said firmly, then his eyes shifted before looking back at him. "You can't just pack up and leave like - !"

" _I can_! I'm a goddamn adult, I can make my own damn decisions – I shouldn't have been making others' for them! All I got was the shit end of it! I'm tired of doing this! Of being the one left behind, or relied upon, and -! When is it _my_ turn?"

"I think we shouldn't be speaking of this here," Law then said, hand reaching up to fall on his shoulder.

"Let the others hear it!" Sanji snapped, dislodging his hand and gesturing at the library as a whole. "They're going to hear about it anyway! I want to get off this goddamn island! The kids can take care of themselves – they have been! They can wipe their own asses! They don't need me! Zoro's back, they can rely on him!"

"But that's where you're wrong, Sanji-ya. You're needed much more than you think. And for you to think so selfishly is hurtful."

"' _Selfish'_?" Sanji repeated, looking taken back. "You think I should just stay here and get shit about it for loving them the way I do? Maybe it is time to leave them! Maybe everyone is right, and I should be letting them grow up without me constantly interfering! Maybe I'm hindering their growth by babying them!"

"No, I hardly think you're selfish, but making a rash decision like this one because you're upset is not only unwise, but in the end, you're not only going to regret this decision, you're going to hurt others closest to you."

"I thought you'd want me to go with you!" Sanji exclaimed, trying not to sound hurt.

"If the situation were different, then, yes, I would've been happy about it, Sanji-ya, but I can't. I have a very important mission to accomplish, and I can't rely on you to either assist me, or survive without me. I'd rather you stay behind where I don't have to think about you," Law said seriously. "It's not that I think you're useless, but with how I know you, you're a weak person that can't even cope with heartbreak, so what gives me any confidence in your ability to survive a battle out there in the Grand Line?"

Sanji stared at him. Then he finally noticed Law kept looking to the side with concern, so he turned. Once he saw Chopper, Ussop and Luffy staring at them from behind one of the shelves, their homework spread around them, he felt inches tall. Chopper was crying huge, silent tears, while Ussop looked stunned and Luffy was frowning, chewing on his pencil with measured chomps.

He felt like an idiot. He looked at Law, wanting to strike out, to yell, to react – but he just felt horrified and low.

"Is that what you think of us, Sanji?" Luffy asked, rising from the floor. He adjusted his hat and brushed off his shorts and wiped his nose. "All this time, you thought of us as a burden?"

"N-No. No, not at all."

"If you thought that, then why didn't you say anything a long time ago? We don't need you wiping our asses, like you said. We're perfectly capable of wiping our own. If you don't want to be involved in our lives, then you could've said something about it, and we'd understand. To know that you'd been stressing about it all this time is pretty shitty. I thought you were a decent person, a strong guy to admit something out loud. But ever since Zoro left, you're nothing like you were back then," Luffy continued, Ussop pulling on his shorts with a tearful whisper.

"N-No, Luffy, it's not like that, it's just - !"

"If you feel like we're a burden to you, _then just leave_! Don't come around, anymore!" Luffy yelled at him. "We don't need you, any more than you need us!"

" _Luffy_!" Chopper wailed.

Stunned, Sanji stared at him, feeling as if his heart were being pulled out from his chest. He tried to sputter a few words, but nothing could climb past the lump in his throat.

"Luffy-ya, Sanji-ya, please, calm down. I'm sure if we talk about it, it can be fixed," Law said, looking to Ussop for help, but even Ussop was crying. "You guys are grown men, why are you _crying_?"

"You don't need me, anymore? You could've told me that awhile ago!" Sanji sputtered.

"You're a weak man, Sanji! Crying over Zoro because he chose to better himself – well, he came back! He _loves_ us! Here, you resented us all this time! Who was actually the worse one out of both of you? YOU!" Luffy spit. "Why don't you run away, find your balls, and maybe we'll let you back on the island if our moods are right? Go find your own happiness, damn you, without dragging us in your damn dirty mud!"

"Fine! I'll do that! _On my own_ ," Sanji added, glaring at Law before striding away.

Law stood there in frozen silence as Chopper wailed again, Ussop cried into his hands, and Luffy fumed noisily, angry tears spilling from his eyes as well. He didn't even know how to handle the situation at all.


	11. Various Storms and Saints

**A/N:** Yeah, that was a shocker. Following chapter contains random current timeline situations that don't follow the canon storyline blah blah blah for the sake of story purpose, please don't agonize yourselves over it.

 **A/N2:** Don't worry guys – it's not an angst fic like that one weird thing I wrote awhile back.

 **: Various Storms and Saints:**

Fuming, Sanji returned to his apartment. He stormed to his closet, retrieved his backpack, and then threw it on. He was breathing heavily, red-faced and furious, and all he could think of was running away to prove his point. But as he stood there in the center of his apartment, he felt a little foolish. Foolish for letting Luffy's emotions get the best of him, foolish for thinking Law would take him when he was in the center of such a chaotic, dangerous mess – even though Sanji was pretty sure he'd be of great assistance – and foolish for letting Zoro get to him again.

"This is all _his_ fault!" he snarled. He strode out from his apartment with the slam of his door, rousing Franky from his nap. Franky called after him, then fell back asleep, turning to face his back towards the sun. Moments after Sanji had left, though, Law appeared, looking frantic as Chopper cried in his arms. Seeing the mess Sanji had left his place, he grew even more blustered. A quick run around told him that Sanji wasn't there, so he ran outside, to see if he were even outside the complex. But once he saw that his neighbor was tanning himself on the patio outside, he hurried over to drop the reindeer onto Franky's back, startling the cyborg out of his nap.

"Fix it!" Law snapped, teleporting, a heavy bookshelf crashing over Franky as Chopper scrambled out of the way.

" _What's going on_?" Franky cried, shoving the mess off of him. "What's wrong, little buddy? Did you get a 95 percent, again?"

"We didn't know we were such a burden on Sanji!" Chopper sobbed. "We didn't know we were causing him such trouble!"

"What – what's that supposed to mean? Of course not!" Franky scoffed, adjusting his waist long braids as he flipped his sunglasses up. "You are definitely not a burden to Sanji, that's ridiculous!"

Chopper took a few minutes to repeat what had happened at the library, much to Franky's amusement. He laughed, slapping Chopper's back with mirth. Chopper had to change into his larger self just to adjust to the action.

"First off, little dude, you guys _totally_ misread the situation! Sanji didn't say you were a burden – everyone's giving him shit for babying you! Which is totally fine, hey, if you got it, you got it! More than likely, he thinks by giving up his control, he's helping you guys grow up. That's not a bad thing! For Law to think Sanji isn't bad-ass enough just because he has to stay strong for the three of you, well, that's all his fault. That dude has his face mashed in books far too much to even see what Sanji-dude's capable of! We all know his _super_ abilities – we're totally confident in them! And it's for the best that Sanji not take off with him – after all, who's going to cook for us?"

Chopper sniffed, wiping his eyes. "But -!"

"And that Luffy – he acts hard. But inside, he's just a little softie. He feels guilty that Sanji took the role that he did – he's just spitting off fire because he doesn't know what to say, or do. I bet you right now, he's running around looking for him," Franky assured him, then straightened up from the lounge chair. "Which reminds me, Sanji was here. He was wearing a backpack. He might've being going to work, he might've been going for a walk."

"He's going to leave!" Chopper cried, horrified. "He's going to leave because he wanted to get off the island!"

"I don't think he's that dramatic to – "

"Then you don't know Sanji as well as we do!" Chopper said. "C'mon! We have to stop him! We have to go to the shipyards!"

"Well, okay, but I really don't think we should worry about it," Franky said with a sigh, pulling on a brightly printed shirt and some shoes. "We'll go find the others to see if they'd like to go with us."

: :

Zoro was napping on the sun-warmed grass outside of the boys' apartment complex, with Brook strumming his guitar and composing music, Nami and her friend Robin sunning themselves, and a bunch of other college-aged kids amusing themselves with various activities. Between the four was a large barrel full of ice, water and beer, the blanket that the ladies were lying on one of Brook's bedsheets.

Zoro was snoring so loudly that Brook was having a hard time focusing, but it may had more to do with the women's tiny bikinis that kept him fumbling. Both of them were giggling between each other over gossip when Luffy and Ussop ran up to them, red-faced and upset.

"Sanji ran away!" Luffy cried, flopping over the women in his attempt to wake up Zoro. Zoro snorted himself awake – especially when Nami shoved Luffy off her, and into the barrel. The barrel teetered, then crashed over Zoro's head, causing Brook to scream, attempting to save the booze.

"WAKE UP! Sanji ran away!"

Nami shoved Luffy away from her, barely saving her top from coming off. " **Luffy**! _Ussop_!"

"Knock it off! Sanji's an adult – he can run away if he wants to," Zoro cursed, brushing ice from him. "What the hell? Why are you snotting all over yourselves?"

"We said really shitty things to him!" Luffy cried, hanging onto the grass. "I was mad! I was mad and upset and tired and we have this stupid mid-term - ! I said really stupid things, and I couldn't stop myself and he ran away and now I don't even think those things at all - !"

"And it was _terrible_!" Ussop added, Robin reaching over with one of her towels to wipe his face.

Zoro rolled his eyes, and folded his arms behind his head, repositioning himself. "Calm down. Give him time to cool off. If it bothers you so much, go down and listen for his girlish screams. He's probably letting off steam on those idiots down there."

Luffy picked up his head, then blew his nose on Zoro's shirt. Zoro screamed.

"You guys made too big of a deal out of the situation," Nami said, amidst the sound of Zoro taking advantage of Luffy's stretchy limbs to wipe the snot off his shirt. "Sanji isn't the type to run away! Like Zoro said, he'll be back."

"In the meantime, why don't you draw some apology cards for him? I'm sure he'd appreciate it," Robin suggested, lying back down.

"But what if he really were hurt?" Brook asked. "It's been a lot of pressure for him, lately."

"He'll be _fine_ ," Nami said with a sigh, resuming her position. "Sanji's predictable."

Zoro ended up ripping his shirt off anyway. The display of scars and muscles had the boys 'oohing' over the sight of him, Brook's mouth falling open. Nami even sneaked a peek.

Without question, Ussop grumbled and removed his topshirt – it took a couple of slashes, but Zoro stripped off the sleeves and made a muscle shirt out of it. Luffy wiped his nose and sat up, touching his heels together.

"I just said really shitty things," he sniffled. "I was mad because he wanted to go with Law when Law left. I wasn't really listening to anything else. I thought he wanted to leave, because he thought we were a burden to him – "

"Well, of course he wanted to go with that dork! Bean Pole loves thinking he can outdo me, or make me jealous."

"Law is going to be making more money than you, any smart person would go with that," Nami murmured.

"Why don't _you_ go with him?"

" _Because I'm a woman_!"

"But Law said 'no' because he thinks Sanji's weak," Luffy sniffled.

Zoro laughed out loud. "He's got that right!"

"Law hasn't seen what Sanji can do," Nami said with a snort. "I bet once he does, though, he'll change his mind right away. I hope he tries to marry him. I'd love to be the maid of honor."

Zoro waved that away, and resettled his arms behind his head. "Relax, kids, everything's fine! He'll show back up, just wait and see."

Luffy stared down at his sandals, hiccupping. "I feel terrible, Zoro. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't mean it. He'll let it fly once he cools down. Then you can apologize. And I want to see _dogezas_ when you're doing it, brat."

Luffy practiced a couple of them, then slumped over with a heavy sigh.

"Most of this is _your_ fault in the first place!" Nami twisted to yell at Zoro.

"I'm fixing it."

"Get off your ass and go find him!"

"The confidence you exude is immense, Zoro," Robin chuckled, sweeping her hair from her shoulders.

"Are you sure he won't run away, Zoro?" Luffy asked worriedly. "We should just go check to make sure he didn't board any boats."

"Have his new buddy look for him. It's his fault, too."

"He is!" Luffy then laughed. "He's such a dork, he doesn't know what to do when we start crying. What kind of a doctor will he be?"

"A _rich_ one," Nami commented, putting sunscreen on herself and slapping Brook's bony hands away. "He's a cutie, but he's really bad with people. I think he'll be really good for Sanji if Sanji just went for the brain and not the idiotic brawn! What's with you men? Don't you guys realize that good men are hard to come by?"

"Why do you keep complimenting me?" Zoro complained.

"Ahoy!"

They all looked to see Franky walking up to them, carrying Chopper on one shoulder. Once he reached them, seeing all their nonchalant expressions, he told the little reindeer, "See? Nothing to worry about!"

"It was just so sad!"

"It was! And we're really sorry!"

"Don't start with the water works, right now," Nami complained, fanning herself.

"Zoro said he'll show up, soon," Ussop assured Chopper.

"I just think we should do something. I'm really worried about him. His apartment is a huge mess," Chopper said.

"What kind of a mess? _ZORO_!"

"I've never been there!"

"There was stuff all over his room – and he threw away this, too," Chopper said, pulling the box Sanji had thrown away from his backpack.

"Hey…that's mine!" Luffy exclaimed. "Remember, 'Sop? I made that in fifth grade!"

The three of them crowded around it, the others, save Zoro, leaning over to look as Chopper opened it carefully. At the sight of Zoro's shirt, Chopper tried to close it, blushing. But Luffy jerked the box from him – Nami jerked it away from _him_ , twisting so she could see for herself what was inside. She spilled the contents out onto the grass, gasps heard. A pair of goggles, pictures, a shirt and other odds and ends that only belonged to Zoro were revealed.

"Damn, Sanji's an idiot," she said with a sigh, looking at the pictures. She flung them at Zoro. "Why YOU? You're such a screw up!"

Luffy's face clouded with sadness. His lips thinned tightly, and his eyes watered. Robin held a towel out to him, and he took it, pressing it against his face with a shamed cry. "I thought I threw that away a long time ago!"

"It was valuable to him!" Ussop added, biting the collar of his shirt.

"And he threw it away because now he feels like he has nothing!" Chopper ended for them.

Franky shielded himself from the waterworks. "Dudes, c'mon…"

"How's anybody supposed to sleep around here with all this racket?"

" _Get off your ass and go look for him_!"

Brooke examined the treasured items, then started to strum "I Will Always Love You," so Nami snatched the guitar and tossed it down the hill, much to his protest.

"But he really packed and left, Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed, sniffling hard. "He's really going to leave!"

"What if he's actually telling the truth, Zoro? _Then_ what?"

"It'd only make sense after everything we said!"

" _ZORO_!" Franky cried, getting caught up in the panic.

Nami reached out and twisted his nipple, causing him to shriek and pull away. " _GET UP_!"

Robin chuckled as Zoro finally got up from the grass, grumbling. He spotted his goggles and picked them up with an exclaimed, "Sweet! I missed these!"

"I'll lead the way for you, swordsman. I've heard of your legendary sense of direction."

"Thanks. I don't think I'll be needing it, because I bet you all he'll show up here as soon as I leave," Zoro muttered, yawning as he snatched a bottle of booze, heading down to the main sidewalk. Robin's way of leaving was hands popping up around him, pointing him in the direction he was to take.

Nami squinted after him, shaking her head. "Honestly…why was I so in love with that idiot all these years?"

" _Hormones_ , Nami," Luffy answered her. "Did you catch sight of his hot body? No one else has a body like that. I've looked."

Ussop gave him intense side eye.

"I just hope Sanji knows what he's doing," Nami said, touching her cheeks. "I hope he runs off with Law. Maybe I should go talk to him and encourage him not to give up. Zoro honestly is such a loser. Law has been so nice!"

"Zoro has his points, too, Nami. And while Law is amazing, he's just…he has his own agenda," Luffy said carefully. "He's aware of where he stands. Besides, I think he has a secret family waiting for him to come home. I think he's doing right by Sanji by making him stay. Sometimes, family just needs to stick together because we're the only ones that can take care of each other."

"Says the guy that makes his 'mom' cry," Luffy heard Brook mutter. That, in turn, made Luffy tear up again.

: :

Zoro yawned noisily as he adjusted his goggles. Robin's creepy hands had led him down to the shipyards, and they were noisy with activity. He scanned the moving crowds below, remembering the intense battled he'd had with Gin that one time. They'd destroyed boats, stairs, Marine stations – it was quite an epic tale. Then Sanji ruined it all with his 'delicate sensibilities', and that was the end of Gin.

Zoro wondered what happened to him. In that process, he leaned on the railing again, yawning, then turned his head. He saw a flash of blond and was startled to see that Sanji was actually marching up the ramp way of a boat with a sleek design, the marking suggesting an Alabasta destination. He watched him present a ticket, the captain greeting him cheerfully.

"That idiot," he muttered, marching down the stairway. In passing, two other men were moving up, everyone scrambling out of the way.

Zoro bumped against the tallest one, stepping on the end of his jacket. But he kept walking with his attention on the blond, not wanting to lose him if he glanced up.

"Small fry, Doffy," the man said, ushering on his partner. "We've got an even bigger one to find. Let's go before Law gives us this excuse of a 'mid-term', again."

A few minutes later, Zoro negotiated the ramp way back down to the main dock, with Sanji's backpack in one hand, and the man held tightly in the other. People looked at them curiously as Sanji struggled to get loose, looking mortified as Zoro carried him like a rag doll.

"This is really embarrassing, asshole!" Zoro said, touching down onto the dock and making his way to the stairs. "Making me come out and get you like this. This is ridiculous."

"PUT ME DOWN! Goddamn moss head piece of shit sonofabitch fucking asshole _unhand_ me! You're lucky I can't kick you, once you put me down, I'm going to fuck you up, you fucking pickled piece of stray moss, damn you and your stupid muscles I'm going to fillet you, you piece of shit!"

"Sanji, if you'd quit smoking, you'd say that all in one breath and not five," Zoro lectured, taking the stairs easily. It was quite a sight for the others, seeing one man being carried by the other like a sack of screaming potatoes, but Zoro made it look easy. "Now, I know I said you could go, but the others threw a fit. I don't know what happened, but it's a real inconvenience for me to have to come and get you."

"Because that's what I am, I'm a fucking inconvenience! For everybody!"

"Especially at that volume," Zoro commented with a wince.

"Goddammit, put me down!"

Once on top of the stairs, Zoro set both Sanji and his backpack down onto the sidewalk, and ducked the foot that nearly swiped his head off. Once Sanji righted himself, Zoro had drawn Kitetsu.

"Hello….look who misses you," he commented, showing off the blade before avoiding the resulting kicks in his direction.

"I'm ready to kill you - !"

"While I'm super excited at your burst of energy, I think we're going to have to put it on hold," Zoro then said, gesturing off in the distance. Sanji lowered his leg, and turned to look. There was an immense burst of light that exploded upward into the sky, as well as a resulting fall of energy that looked eerily like a bird cage.

Sanji covered his eyes, squinting in the direction. "That's where the library is! Law's family must've come earlier than he expected!"

They turned and watched as the bands of energy crashed through the shipyards, and began to move inward, destroying everything in its path.

"Damn, I'm super tired," Zoro complained, pulling on his goggles.

"We're not done," Sanji reminded him, kicking one leg out from underneath him, then began to run in the direction of the light as Zoro crumpled ungracefully to the ground.

: :

The battle lasted a week, several volumes, three books and two spin-off movies. But in the end, both men found themselves floating several miles from the island; ragged, hungry and relieved. Zoro was bleeding half of his bodyweight from various injuries, so he lay atop of a piece of Marine quarters' door with Sanji hanging onto the side, his own injuries stinging from the salt of the water. Both of them were sunburnt, lips cracked and bleeding, but half alive.

It had been an intense war for everyone involved, and after Luffy's Fourth Gear King Kong punch (a whopping brand new move Zoro had no idea he'd had!), the offenders were taken care of, and the occupants of Roguetown were coming back together after nearly being destroyed by the Bird Cage. But both men had to make their way back to the island after being blasted off the Marines' flying airship, having no way to communicate to the others of their state.

"You sure know how to pick them," Zoro mumbled. He'd broken his jaw, so talking was a chore.

Sanji sighed, stirring the water with one leg – the other was broken, throbbing painfully with the water's movement. He drummed the piece of wood with his fingers, which were stained with his own blood.

"A Warlord, this time? What's next? Gol D. Roger coming back from the dead and you having sudden daddy issues?"

Sanji tried to flip the piece of board over, but Zoro caught on, chuckling as Sanji gave up.

"Someone should've noticed we've been gone," he said, resting his forearms alongside the edge and letting the water take the weight of him. "I'm sure they'll come along, soon."

Zoro stared up at the sky, at the seagulls that fluttered around them. Somewhere in the distance the telltale sign of a shark breaching the water alerted Sanji to trouble. "You still planning on leaving?"

"I should," Sanji grumbled, looking down into the water and watching a massive shark blacken the water underneath them. "It'll do everyone some good."

"Well, it's a stupid idea. I think everyone now sees what those kids are capable of, including the kids themselves. I think they made a great impression on the world – and they haven't even ventured onto the Grand Line, yet."

"I'm taking credit – they had to learn it from someone's example, and if they had to learn from you, they'd have ran away long before it started," Sanji said, waiting to strike as the shark prepared to launch upward to them.

Zoro's bloodied lips spread into a slow smile. "Even if you said that as a joke…it's true. They saw you standing strong and they did exactly that. They didn't need to run off to 'better' themselves. They watched you."

"I'm not falling for that, moron," Sanji said, pushing away from the floating board, and diving deep.

Zoro sighed, folding his hands atop of his sunburnt skin. He'd lost his shirt in the battle, and Sanji had spread what was left of his headband over as much of him as he could. The water exploded, a whale-sized shark flying high and away from him, its tail flapping uselessly.

Once Sanji submerged, combing his hair out of his face, Zoro muttered, "We could've eaten that."

"You want me to regurgitate your food for you? Because that's the only way you can eat, right now!' Sanji snapped at him, then resumed holding onto the board, exhaling tiredly.

"It's okay, I know you'd vomit your food up for me with love."

"Oh, _shut_ up."

Sanji lifted his head and looked towards the island's direction. It was a smoking line of fire caused by the destructive battle – with night coming, it'd be bright against the massive display of stars over them.

"I'm trying to compliment you, asshole!" Zoro snarled at him.

"Well, stop, assface, because it's not working!"

"'Ch, I don't know why you always make things harder for yourself. No wonder you can't ever find a relationship…."

" _You're_ half the reason, shit head!"

"You've got a good man in front of you, and you still play hard to get." Zoro held onto the edges of the board with both hands as Sanji rocked it, trying to roll him off the other side. " _Stop_! I'm going to die!"

"I honestly don't know why I even bother," Sanji then said, resting onto the board with a heavy slump, utterly fatigued. "It sucks being an optimistic fool, I suppose."

"You're a fool, alright…but in times like these, I'm grateful knowing that you're here, fighting with me."

"Blood loss makes you soft, you fool. You're sick with the sea, you don't know what you're talking about, so I'll forgive you for that."

"So I'm forgiven?" Zoro asked quickly, sitting up.

"Lay back down, you're bleeding all over the place! And, no, you're not forgiven _that_ easily!" Sanji shouted at him.

Both of them slumped back into their earlier positions, giving tired exhales. Zoro continued watching the sky and Sanji closed his eyes for a few moments, sure he'd feel better if he took a nap. As he started to snore, floating weightlessly in carefully churning waters, Zoro reached over and patted the top of his head. Then he shoved the other man into the water and waited for him to catch himself, coughing and sputtering.

"It's dangerous to fall asleep out here. And I'm in no condition to save myself, so you need to stay awake."

"I'M AWAKE."

Zoro looked over at him, finding it hard to do so. Movement was difficult. He pulled his arm up, wiggling his fingers upward at Sanji. Sanji looked at them, then at him with a suspicious expression.

"…Come back…! _Come back_!"

This time, Sanji succeeded in dumping him into the water. "Titanic loving asshole! DIE!"


	12. Swimming

A/N: Found a DJ-scanalation site. Was therefore interrupted, and lost my train of thought at the tunnel. I promise, it'll happen a few more times.

Thanks for the reviews! This is a rollercoaster in pain (emotions) so everyone keep those hands up! (or down, whichever)

 **: Swimming :**

Law meandered into Sanji's hospital room later that week, under the guise of one of the surgeons on the floor. Sanji looked up with a pout because being confined to the bed while being force-fed antibiotics and the resetting of his leg had made him grumpy. He was still battling a fever caused by an infection – stupid dirty ocean – and was slightly loopy. When he saw Law enter his room, he frowned at him. They'd crossed paths a couple of times during the Epic Battle of Power and Manly Will And Good , but hadn't really said anything pertaining to personal stuff at all – because it wasn't manly, and it wasn't good.

"That was fucked up," he said in greeting. "Shitty liar."

"I admit, I didn't tell you everything," Law said, pulling up a chair. His sword was painfully obvious sticking out of his white lab coat, and the surgeon mask atop of his head was a meek excuse for his hat. Even after everything had settled, he looked as if he hadn't slept for days. "But I had a plan for everything."

"I can't believe you lied to me. At least Gin was truthful!"

"I didn't _lie_ – I just didn't tell you _all_ of it. Look, Sanji-ya, years ago I had decided I was going to right these wrongs, and I knew I couldn't do it by myself. So once I did my research and examined my course with thorough investigations, I knew coming here would improve my chances," Law said, reaching out and locating Sanji's med chart. He continued to speak as he flipped through it. "I saw what the D family was capable of – I knew that I'd found what I'd been looking for. But once I heard Roronoa-ya wasn't here, it took a few weeks locating the bastard and returning him to the island without fucking up my plans."

"Zoro said something about washing up on the beach – he said _nothing_ about running into you."

"He had his mind set on coming back, Sanji-ya, but he wasn't going in the right direction. He's an idiot. I suspect he'd been trying to get back home a lot sooner than that. I only had to convince him the direction to take here."

"And by 'convincing' you mean causing serious damage to their boat and teleporting them back here, under the guise of a cyclone?" Sanji said skeptically. He was positive Zoro would remember Law if they'd ever run into each other – so he guessed Zoro was returned 'forcefully' without ever meeting the man.

"Well…he got home, all right?" Law said with a shrug, confirming Sanji's thought. He set the chart aside, and stood, disconnecting all the antibiotics that were hanging from the stand while Sanji frowned at him. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but this Monster Trio I kept hearing of seemed to fit my needs the strongest. Being here all this time, you had to understand, I had my doubts. Especially in you. I still wasn't convinced, but everyone spoke of you so respectfully that I merely accepted that you 'as is'. If you weren't demonstrative of this massive kicking skill they bragged about, maybe they secured their motivation from your motherly ways."

"Utter betrayal from someone that made me feel like you cared about me," Sanji muttered.

"In the end, it doesn't matter, right? Luffy defeated and combined my enemies and combative resources, he assisted with the biggest task I'd ever given myself, and, in a few months, my world will be all right, again. Besides, you hadn't any feelings for me in the first place. I only played the part to get your crew assembled properly."

"You're such a calculating piece of shit. I don't know whether to hate it, or admire it," Sanji admitted, watching as Law removed a couple of the bags, then set them aside.

"Either way, Sanji-ya, I was definitely focused on having the situation resolved as quickly as possible, and justified every one of my actions," Law said, gathering up the bags in one hand. "For me to have actual feelings would just be – a setback. But…"

As he wandered out the room, Sanji scowled at his casted leg. It all made sense – the way Law handled all of them into a combined group, the way Zoro made it back to Roguetown, the way Law himself kept a small, clumsy distance between them. To have it all revealed when Doflamingo came along had been startling.

Last Sanji heard, Zoro had walked out from the hospital with a nurse still trying to cut the stitch needle from his wounds, and hadn't been seen since. That was right after Chopper had begged them to seek treatment after they'd washed up to shore. In fact, all of them had gone missing, but Sanji didn't mind. He had a lot to think about, and they'd only be kicked out for their noise, anyway.

Law returned with a few items, and set up a brand new bag of antibiotics. "I did have feelings for you. And if I let myself think, I'm sure I still do depend on you for, ah, certain…um, things."

"I'm not sure I want or need your feelings, now."

"Of course not. I'd understand. It's complicated."

"But at least it's calm, now."

"Definitely." Law sat back down, and picked up the chart again. He made his own adjustments with a Sharpie. Then set it aside with a heavy sigh. "Once I return to my own crew, Sanji-ya, I'm sure it'll take time for yours to make it out to the New World. I'm sure many things will change for you, and that – "

"And I care about this, _why_?" Sanji grumbled. "Great for ya for getting rid of that shitty, feather wearing weirdo, but we're left with this mess."

"It'll be fine. All that's left behind is the emotional bullshit you and your crew needs to sort out amongst yourselves," Law said. He made a face. "And there's a lot of it. I have _never_ been so immersed into such chaotic mindlessness as this one. It's rather insane how childish you all are, but frightening at the same time because there's so much power between all of you. It's true what they say – the Gods _should_ fear the D family."

"Well, watch out. Because I'm sure by the time Luffy's ready, the Grand Line won't be prepared for us. I just hope you don't find reason to betray him."

"I won't," Law said with confidence.

"What if things were different?" Sanji asked sullenly. "What if I _had_ been receptive to your feelings?"

"Well, we can't dwell on something like that when it hadn't," Law said bluntly. Sanji almost appreciated him for answering directly but it bordered almost on painful. He suspected Law lacked any close relationships with anybody around him.

"Well, now what?" Sanji asked him. "Did you complete your make-up mid-term?"

"Of course," Law said, digging into his inside pocket and pulling out some packets with 'A+'s' on them. "If I got anything less, I'd have to very angry. I didn't almost die and lose my arm for a fucking A -."

 _Nerd_ , Sanji thought. "So you're going to leave just like that?"

"Once my credits are transferred properly, yes. I'm still waiting on confirmation," Law said, rolling up the packets and replacing them into his pockets. "But I wanted to…apologize, for deceiving you. And the others."

"Have you told them, yet?"

"No. I can't seem to catch up to them. They went on this celebration binge and, for some reason, it consists of going from island to island to eat at various noodle shacks," Law said with irritation. "Honestly, is eating that important to them?"

Sanji glanced off to the side, thinking about how hard the kids had pressed him to be their cook 'for life'. "Yep. Very important."

Law studied him for a few moments. "You're supposed to be this great cook. I haven't had the personal experience with it, just that shitty restaurant food, but will you take it up again?"

" _It wasn't shitty if you kept eating it_!"

"Aye, well…I needed to eat and I honestly went there just to stare at you," Law confessed with a slow blush.

 _How can he be so cold, and yet so awkwardly endearing_? Sanji wondered with bewilderment. "I don't know how to take that now that you've confessed to using me to get close to the others…"

"Maybe if you had more life to you as they claim, I'd probably feel different about things. But how fair would it been if I had, and something happened, and you got in the way of my plans?" Law then mused, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. "If they'd suspected my relationship with you, I'm sure it would've been very inconvenient for me. I'd probably just end up killing you, and that would have fucked everything up, especially my relationship with Luffy and the others. So, you see why I couldn't quite give you my feelings?"

Sanji stared at him with a disgusted expression. "I don't know whether to feel offended or impressed or sad about all of this."

"The point is, Sanji, I find you attractive, but your personality is not desirable. It's flat, lifeless and lacking in any sort of humor. Most of the time, it was like trying to warm up to a mannequin."

" _Then why are you in here_?"

"Because you should know _why_ I did what I did. It's only fair."

"I have this burning need to beat you."

"Not with that leg," Law then said, casting a doubtful look at the cast. "And besides, I'm aware you broke it fighting Doflamingo, but I wasn't there to see it. I still doubt every ability you have besides moping and smoking and bringing order to those damn kids."

"And you _still_ sit there insulting me with a straight face."

"I'll be here for, perhaps another week. I'm hoping those credits are transferred by then. And hopefully your crew shows up so that I may explain my end."

Sanji wished he had a cigarette. He glared at the window. He felt a little stung, but not entirely – he felt almost relieved by the turn of events because he'd felt guilty for not feeling anything for the man, for expressing anything. But he had to wonder if it were an unconscious thing that he hadn't – maybe on some level he knew Law wasn't completely into it.

Then he noticed Law was standing there with a strangely expectant expression. Sanji looked at him with clueless regard, until the other man stood up quickly and made his way to the door. But paused to look back at him again. Then slowly started out the doorway –before looking back at him again.

" _After all that_?!" Sanji snarled at him. He glared out the window, arms crossed stiffly over his chest. But then he saw that Law was now peeking in on him from the open doorway, and that just made him roll his eyes. He scooted over so that the bed could accommodate two, and gruffly patted the available space.

Minutes later, the man was snoring, looking absurdly vulnerable hugging his leg as he napped. Sanji shook his head, making a face as he realized he'd never understand his own kind.

: :

The next night, Sanji had all his cookbooks and recipe notes lying in piles around him. Law was sitting at the edge of the bed, still in his surgeon's getup, picking out meals that Sanji had to 'try'. Both of them looked up as Luffy marched in, his mouth set in a grim line. He had pond fronds hanging from his messy black hair, and suspicious red fluids staining his white shirt, and his sneakers were smoke stained – but Sanji didn't want to know.

"Sanji, you're not done, yet?" he asked with disappointment, frowning down at the cast. Then he noticed that Sanji had his feet resting atop of Law' thigh; the older man was actually rubbing his feet with one hand and flipping through one of Sanji's favored books with the other. The overall scene looked rather cozy for a pair of men that claimed no physical feelings toward each other. Luffy picked his nose for a moment, squinting as he tried to figure it out.

"Actually, I'm having the cast taken off tomorrow," Sanji said, noticing Luffy's scrutiny. He jerked his feet from Law's grasp. "It's healed!"

"He's only receiving services for the infection, Luffy-ya," Law said patiently, flipping the page.

"You know everyone here can tell that you're not an actual doctor?" Luffy asked, him, tilting his head to observe the very poor concealing of Kikuko.

Law lowered his reading glasses back onto his nose and flipped down his mask. Even with the sword still visible, Luffy was pretty convinced that Law could pass as one of the surgeons downstairs.

His eye twitched for a few moments before asking Sanji, "Can I have a set, too?"

" _NO_! Wait! That's not what I came in here, for!" he then interrupted himself, hand up. With a deep breath, Luffy placed his hands on his hips and stood tall. "Sanji, I came here to apologize. I didn't mean any of those shitty things I said that day. I was really mad, though. I was mad and upset and I really didn't mean it. I flew off the handle. It might be my hormones. Can boys get periods?"

" _ **NO**_!" Sanji and Law yelled at the same time.

"Well, I was feeling pretty sensitive, and I'm sorry I said it. I didn't mean it. I was scared that you were going to leave us, but, after all this, I guess you're safe. Which means we're not going to lose you, right?"

"Yes, Luffy, I'm not going anywhere," Sanji said with a sigh, closing up a book. "I believe you and the others need to talk with him, though. He's got a lot of explaining to do."

Law nodded at Luffy, removing his mask and glasses. "I infiltrated your Friends' group to have you help me take down the bad guy. Therefore, I wasn't really planning on taking Sanji anywhere with me. It would've just been a hassle."

" _HEY_!"

Luffy thumbed his chin with a contemplative expression. Then he held it up. "OK!"

"It's not 'ok'!" Sanji yelled at him.

"See, Sanji-ya, it wasn't that big of a deal," Law then said with a heavy sigh, resuming thumbing through the pages.

Sanji hit him with one of the books. "Because you censored a good majority of it!"

"But, in the end, that's all I care about, Sanji," Luffy said, hands on his hips. "I can trust Law not to lie to me. You wouldn't do that, would you, Law?"

"Nope. Not to your face."

"See, Sanji?"

"But what about _me_?" Sanji asked, aghast.

"So, where did you get that, anyway?" Luffy asked, slinking over to Law and pulling at his coat. "Me and the boys are thinking of getting our own sets to play with at home."

Law stared at him. "You're going to be playing 'doctor' with each other at home?"

Luffy giggled. "Why does it sound so dirty when you say it like that? Perv."

" _I'm not_! You are!"

"Don't ignore me!" Sanji roared, automatically kicking Luffy away from the bed with his good leg. The action caused Luffy to fly across the room, slamming into the opposite wall.

"It seems you're in no need of this." Law frowned at him, then used Kikuko to break open the cast. Sanji grumbled as he pulled the broken cast away from his leg. After a few moments of Law inspecting the hairy leg for himself on whether it was okay, Sanji stood from the bed, stretching, then testing his weight on that limb.

Satisfied that he felt nothing out of the ordinary, he brightened. "I feel great! Good as new!"

Both men clapped. Then Luffy pouted, examining Sanji closely. "You're no fun, Sanji! You peeled them all of!"

"My…peeled…peeled what?" Sanji asked, touching himself for anything that seemed out of place.

"All your burnt skin! Zoro let us tear his off – "

" _Disgusting_!"

"Now that all is well, I'm going to go home," Law said, donning his face mask. "I'll take you both back to his apartment, if you'd like. But in return, I'd like _this_ in lieu of payment for my services."

"What kind of _services_?" Luffy asked. He sniffed the air suspiciously, earning a foot to the face.

Sanji looked at the pages Law pointed at, Luffy stretching to look as well. "Well, that's simple and easy. I can do that."

Law poked his forehead. "No pickled shit in it, either, or I will kill you."

"You're the pickiest shit I've ever had to meet. It's no wonder I stuck with the basics with you! You lack taste buds and a healthy diet!"

"Sanji, will you start cooking, again?" Luffy asked him, stretching out to gather books and recipes together. "I know you keep saying 'no' to all my requests because you wish I'd die a fiery death from being adorable, but I'll keep asking until even after we've left!"

"Who said anything about you being adorable?" Sanji asked.

Moments later, he was disappointed to see just how much of a mess he'd left behind that one day. He wandered toward his room with an annoyed sigh while Luffy tossed his things in the direction of the bookshelf, and Law finally slipped out of his jacket. Not even seconds later the younger man zipped into Sanji's room, dressed in the coat, the mask around his neck.

"But I am really sorry, Sanji. It was all I could think about," Luffy then said, as Sanji started gathering things for the bath. In the background, both of them could hear the other man drawing a bath. The unrequested action made Luffy's face constrict with confusion as Sanji turned away from the closet, kicking some of the contents back in. "I said really hurtful things."

"Luffy, I was angry, too. At everything. I didn't know how to take it. Yes, it …it did hurt that he'd come back, and I was expected to accept it as 'just so'," Sanji said. "But…I knew better. I knew you weren't being a total ass. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, they all said that you would say that, but…I don't take you for granted. Yeah, Sanji, I'm still mad and disappointed at Zoro, but…but _he came back_. He came back, and it feels like old times, and…and I can't let go of those times. Those times are the best moments in my life, and, quite honestly, I can't remember what life was like before we began living with you, so you guys are my life!" Luffy said. "It wasn't right of us to think you'd be both when you can only be Sanji. And you were there for us no matter what you were going through. So…so when I said that stupid stuff, it was wrong. And I'll forever feel stupid for saying it."

At this point, he dropped down into the _dogeza_ that Zoro had described. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, for I am just a dumb, stupid kid."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Sanji said with a chuckle, knowing that the position was Zoro's influence. "Get up, stupid kid. It's fine. My feelings for all of you have not changed a bit."

"I promise not to cause a scene like that, ever again."

"Bath is ready," Law said, wiping his hands on his jeans. Luffy lifted his head with that scrunched expression. "I'm going to clean the kitchen and start the rice."

"That's fine, I'll be out in a minute," Sanji said as he headed to the bathroom. After the door closed, Luffy sat up, face drawn with confusion. He tried to figure out what he was seeing, but Law was already in the kitchen doing as he'd said and Sanji was already in the bath. He sat up and crossed his legs, going over the scenes he'd witnessed.

: :

"And so, that's what we did," Luffy finished, picking at his toes. Both Sanji and Law were looking mighty uncomfortable on either end of the couch, the rubber boy sprawled between them as he regaled all of their week's adventures. "'Sop was saying something about continuing on to at least the lighthouse, but I knew it was time for you to come back! Really, I'm super excited that – "

He trailed off suddenly, then jerked away from the couch. "Franky's home!"

"I wish I could say it was past his bedtime," Sanji muttered, brushing off leaves and branches from his lap.

"He's definitely very clingy. More so than usual," Law said, picking up Luffy's outstretched hand on his knee and throwing it off of him. "I've been trying to leave for the past two hours."

Sanji snickered. "Just stay here for the night."

"I'll get the bed ready," Law said quickly, rising from the couch and practically disappearing to the bedroom. Sanji wondered if that was all he was waiting for, and shrugged, figuring there was no harm to it.

He rose from the couch and walked outside, lighting up immediately. He inhaled happily of his vice, hearing Luffy and Franky talk excitedly nearby.

"Hey, neighbor!" Franky said, leaning over his railing to smile at him, thumbs up. "You look really good, Sanji, all nice and healthy and tan!"

"It's good seeing you again, Franky. Thank you for keeping this child in line," Sanji said, pushing on the back of Luffy's head to force him into a bowing position.

"Oh, it's no problem. So, are you ready to hit the kitchen, again? It's all the kids could talk about, when we were sailing to all those food places," Franky said. " 'This doesn't taste as good!' 'Sanji cooks better!' 'At least Sanji makes us wash our hands!' Something about Ebola, but I wasn't listening."

"Ugh. Well…well, I'm feeling motivated," Sanji answered. "Tonight's dinner was…nice. Maybe I'll find myself back at it again, soon."

"We're excited about it," Luffy said. "Look, Sanji, now that I know things are cool – I'm going to head home. I'm going to have that guy send me home."

Sanji waved him off. Franky looked at him closely. "You're letting that guy hang around after all that?"

"He's leaving soon, anyway. And besides, I guess after it all, his intentions were well. And…yeah."

"How's the situation with Zoro? It's like he never left. Did you know we were only supposed to be gone for a couple of hours?" Franky then asked him, utterly stunned. "We weren't supposed to be gone nearly a week! He got us lost! The kids told me to trust him, I trusted him, and we were lost! That's the only reason why we were gone for so long, Sanji!"

"Well, that's what happens…"

"It's not okay!" Franky then examined his mullet long hair for split ends. "So…so it wasn't like we just abandoned you in the hospital. He…he was truly worried about you. He feels guilty for you getting that infection – "

"Well, he should! There was room for two!"

"And he figured with how excited the kids were that they'd only cause a scene at the hospital, and …that's why we weren't there."

"It's no problem at all, Franky," Sanji said, waving it off. "I recovered, I'm doing well. No hard feelings."

"Okay, well…we just feel…like we should've been here. But…I guess you weren't completely alone," Franky then added, gesturing with a thumb at his apartment. "What's up with that, Sanji? Are you moving on, or what?"

"There's nothing there. We're just….!" Sanji waved it off, unsure of what to call it. Franky just snorted, shaking his hair around.

"Whatever you say, Sanji, I'm cool with it."

"Ha ha ha! Why are you naked? Are you and Sanji going to do it?" they heard Luffy laugh from inside of Sanji's apartment. "Don't get him pregnant-!"

" _I'm going to remove your special purpose if you keep that shit up_!"

Luffy then raced out from the apartment with a determined expression and a hand over his shorts for security, leaping over the railing.

"Stupid kid," Sanji muttered, Franky snickering. "Hey, Luffy! Get home on time!"

"Oi, Sanji! It's good to have everyone back and okay!" Luffy shouted from the ground level, hands on his hips. "It can be like old times, again! Later!"

Sanji wondered if it truly could be.


	13. Make Up Your Mind

**A/N: *** **Reads instructions** *** Do Not Pull Guard.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Oh, they bring me joy and love and happiness and inspirations! Almost as much as this damn doujinshi please send help i can't stop its a** **disease i'm sick oh god these scans of love - !**

 **: Make Up Your Mind :**

Zoro flopped down onto the stool with a heavy sigh, signaling for coffee. Sanji approached him cautiously, utterly disgusted at the state he was in. He looked the same state as Luffy did the night before – he hadn't even removed his headband, and there was a suspicious stain building from the center of his back, spreading upward to one shoulder. The blinding bright neon green shorts he wore, combined with camouflage sneakers and a black polo (it looked like Ussop's, which made Sanji shake his head) were awkwardly ill fitting on him. The women nearest him looked like they wanted to appreciate the physical picture, but were held off by the presentation.

"Did you at least brush your teeth, ape?" he asked, pouring from a careful distance. "You're scaring away all the customers!"

"If they're intimidated by a man such as me, then let them," Zoro answered, taking a drink before spitting it out. "It's hot!"

"It's supposed to be!"

"So, I see you're out of the hospital, now," Zoro said, pouting as he had to pour his own sugar and cream. Sanji leaned against the counter, pot held to the side, watching as he completely fucked it up. But he didn't offer to help.

"I am…good as new. No thanks to you."

"There was no room, Sanji, I did the very best I could."

"There was too! All we had to do was squeeze in together!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't ready to cuddle at that point. It would have been entirely awkward for me. As soon as we started touching, it'd probably progress to something more, and I was tired at that point."

Sanji looked at the coffee pot, wondering if he'd be charged for breaking it over his head.

"Dare I ask why you're in such a state?" he then said, grounding out the words.

"Luffy got us lost. _Somehow_. But then we ran into some guys that decided they were intimidated by us, so we had to engage into a battle of manliness."

Sanji decided that he didn't want to know. The less he knew, the less of a headache he had. He swirled the rest of the coffee in the pot with a thoughtful expression.

"So, you change your mind, yet?" Zoro asked him.

Sanji wasn't sure how to answer. "Well…I moved from a straight no to…not being to answer right away, so…"

"What happened to you, Curlique? You used to be almost manageable."

" _You_ happened, asshole!"

"You can't entirely blame it on me. You should've used that absence into training yourself to be stronger, a harder person, but instead you curled up in the corner of the Wimp Guy Club and made yourself president."

Sanji considered the coffee pot again, growling.

"No matter. I'm sure you'll be fine once you're on the ocean. There's no where to go or hide when something tough happens – you'll get your hide back, again. I'll make sure of it."

"I don't miss the insults, at all."

"As the guy that's known you practically from conception, it's because of that that I can be frank and not mince my words. I know you can handle it."

"Charming. How the hell are you still single?"

Zoro shrugged with a bewildered look, removing his headband and retying it on his arm. "I haven't found anyone worthy to stick with me."

"I wonder why?" Sanji asked sarcastically, tilting his head. "You're such a catch."

"I know!"

Sanji shook his head, rolling his eyes skyward. "Please help this man. He's utterly brainless."

Zoro gestured for more coffee. Sanji poured and waited for him to doctor it up before saying, "Besides, if you'd taken off to be a 'better man', why haven't you fixed this flirting thing, yet? Y'know, it's nice when a guy can charm another guy."

"Why would I do that? I've already won half the battle by already knowing who you are."

"That's not how you do it!"

"And besides, I don't have to flirt! Pft. Being strong is good enough, and I had no complaints from the fellas."

"That you knew of!" But Sanji couldn't resist trying to picture any guy dumb enough to fall into Zoro's hands with this brutish nonchalance. He had to chuckle.

"Look, Sanji, the kids forgave me – it's like old times again. Maybe it's about time you caught up."

This time, Sanji threw the pot at him. "Damn you! Damn you and your thick headedness! I wish you were hit with consideration instead of goddamn brain damage! _Idiot_!"

"Who is 'consideration'? Is he from here?" Zoro asked curiously, blowing on his coffee first.

"It drives me insane that the kids let you in so easily - !"

"They knew daddy's dependable!"

"'Dependable' my ass, you fucking jerk! You left us!"

"But I'm back – it's time you accept it, it's time you let me back into your heart again."

"I'm going to let my foot back into your goddamn ass, you - !"

"I've never really experienced that, but hey, if we use a lot of lube, I'm willing – "

A few seconds later, Sanji breathed heavily, leaning on to the counter as customers scrambled to run away. The wall he'd kicked Zoro through was crumbling to the floor, and the manager on site was yelling at him in that he was fired. He grabbed the empty coffee pot and threw it out the hole in the wall, catching Zoro perfectly atop of the head as the green haired man popped up from the rubble.

: :

"That's okay, Sanji, their food sucked anyway," Nami said, patting atop of his head while Chopper wrapped Zoro's head with gauze. Both of them had arrived at the kids' apartment because Ussop had sent Zoro to the restaurant to tell Sanji about their bbq. Outside, Franky was handling the grill with Ussop assisting, the apartment fitted with drinks, music and random guests from the complex. "You'll find something else. Maybe this time as a contributor, not as a servant. You're not servant material."

Zoro laughed hard.

Sanji threw his beer at him, causing the kids to scramble for safety, Brook looking at him in shock. " _Shut up_! You've caused enough trouble, ass!"

"Even the thief knows your true nature, President!"

"Shut up, Zoro!" Nami screamed at him, throwing her drink at him. "This is your fault in the first place!"

"President?" Brook asked cautiously.

"They're always giving each other nicknames," Nami said in disgust. "Like it's really difficult addressing each other by their real names!"

Resting against the wall with his arms folded behind head, Zoro chuckled. "Well, keep it down over there. I need twenty minutes to recharge."

Sanji resisted the urge to throw one of the bar stools in his direction, but took the beer that Luffy handed to him, freshly opened. After a strong drink, he said, "Well, maybe you're right, Nami. Maybe it is time to look at something different."

"You're capable of immense greatness," Robin agreed, looking up from her magazine and smiling at him. "I think it's a wonderful idea if you found something more fitting to your level."

"Well, I'd have to brush up on a few things, but…"

"And we're more than willing to eat them!" Luffy said cheerfully. "Besides, remember? Law gave you homework."

"Yes! _Please_ , he's in need of a good meal!" Nami chimed in happily, turning in her seat to face him. "In fact, I think you should serve up a full course! I bet he'd be really appreciative of it!"

"He's been so helpful, Sanji hon, and I know he'll be greatly impressed," Robin said with encouragement. "He has always been very supportive of what you do."

"You guys are fangirls, aren't you?" Brook asked suspiciously. "Because I don't think – "

"Shut it, moocher!"

"Please show me your panties!"

Nami hurled the bar stools at him, causing Sanji to wince.

"It'll be a going-away meal," Robin continued, smoothing her hair over her shoulder. "When is he leaving?"

"As soon as his credits are sent. Whenever that is. I haven't seen him since this morning. I don't know where he goes," Sanji said, surprised. "I just assumed all he did was hang out at the school."

"He does!" Luffy cried, hands in the air. "But ever since the library was destroyed, I don't know where he is, now. I guess we can go look for him."

"Doesn't he have a phone?"

"'Had'," Ussop stressed as he popped in to gather some more meat from the kitchen. " _Had_ a phone."

"He threw it away because Luffy kept calling him," Chopper said with a sigh, trailing after Ussop with a few tinfoil trays.

"Anyway, Sanji, that's a good idea, right?" Nami asked him, reaching over to straighten his collar, fix his apron. "Inviting Law over for dinner? Good-bye dinner?"

"Well…uh…It's been awhile, I haven't made too much – maybe by the end of the week," Sanji said reluctantly. "He's really picky, I don't think – "

"Just do it! Just do it, who knows when we're going to see him again!"

"He'll probably take off if he knows we're planning something. He hates crowds, noise – "

"Fun," Luffy muttered.

"Stick in the mud," Brook added.

"He'll probably have a heart attack by 30."

"He's almost 30."

"Erectile dysfunction."

" _Who thinks about that sort of thing, Luffy_?"

"I'm deeply concerned about Sanji's future sex life!"

"Get your head out of my business!" Sanji roared, kicking Luffy into Brook, watching them both fly out through the sliding patio doors ahead. Both of them slammed off various people, leaving an open path leading back to the apartment. Franky held up his beer.

"Hey, those guys are back! What's up, Sanji? You're off early!" he hollered from the grill.

"But that medical degree equals _money_!" Nami said, eyes glowing. "You'd be set for life, Sanji! Taken care of for good!"

"It's not like that, Nami. We're just…" He waved his hand around, struggling for words. "I know where I stand with him. It's…we're…. _friends_ …"

Robin made a snorting sound but she quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Chef and a doctor, a _surgeon_! I have dreams of designing your wedding! What do you think about an all blue theme with - ?" Nami went on, arms wide as she had grand visions.

"Sanji, if you're getting married, who's going to cook for you?" Luffy asked curiously as he lurched his way back into the group. Brook was walking unsteadily, but was promptly distracted by the ladies milling about. "Are you going to rent people?"

"No one's getting married! Look, I'll toss the idea to him, but if he doesn't want to, I'm not going to push it," Sanji said. "How about if I cook something for all of you instead?"

"Boo," Nami muttered with a pout.

"That'll be fine," Robin said with a smile. "Invite him anyway. I'll secure a big enough venue for all of us – we won't even tell him that it's all of us."

"Maybe that's not a good idea…"

"Why are we friends with a guy that used us?" Ussop asked with bewilderment, holding a tray of finished meat that Luffy promptly tried to steal.

Nami growled. "Shut up, you! I'm trying to find Sanji a good man! Look, if he doesn't work out, I know a couple of other guys that are just as comfortable, and they're single! They're single, and of course you're looking, Sanji, because - !"

"Maybe I don't want to date," Sanji said uncomfortably.

"Maybe he doesn't want to," Robin said to Nami, hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's okay where he is. Let's just focus on this dinner situation. Sanji, please don't feel any pressure to fall into any of Nami's whims – while she aims for your happiness, I think true happiness will fall into your lap when you're ready."

"Sometimes one needs help getting there," Nami muttered with a pout.

"When does erectile dysfunction happen, Brook?" Luffy asked with bewilderment.

"Well, it never really happened to me. You see, I have a permanent – "

"Stop talking like that!" Nami yelled at them. "Pigs!"

"Anyway, thanks for the beer. I guess I'll head home to think about what I'm going to do next," Sanji muttered, setting the empty bottle aside. He glared over at Zoro, who was still sleeping heavily against the wall. He had no words – he shook his head in disgust and then left with a slam of the door.

"Yikes."

"well, to be fair, it's understandable that Sanji's upset," Robin said carefully. "He's overworked. He has many demands from many directions. His broken heart hadn't yet healed. And Zoro's the worst, he doesn't understand that what he's doing isn't working. As bold as his feelings are, and his intentions, they're not working well with Sanji's state."

"Zoro's the worst," Nami agreed. "Honestly, all he's useful for is his damn swords."

"The ones he holds, right Nami?"

"YES. Stupid kid, don't talk when the grownups are talking!"

"But you're in _my_ apartment…"

"I want Sanji to be happy again," she said on a sigh. "I know I can help him, if he finds a rich guy. I think he should find a rich man. Sanji deserves to be taken care of."

"I think you're just thinking for yourself. Zoro's rich," Luffy said, gesturing at the sleeping man. " _With manliness_!"

"Luffy, I have a headache…"

"While I advocate for Zoro because Zoro's a complete male role model for me, for which I stand to follow, I also think that he's an ass and he needs to be re-schooled in proper male courtship," Luffy went on stiffly. "I think that we should devise a plan for him to follow – to win Sanji back!"

"Win him back!" Ussop and Chopper cried from outside.

"That's a terrible idea," Nami said flatly. "Where have you been this entire time? Haven't you seen what's been happening? That idea is done, it's over, and I don't want to hear anymore of it! I'm trying to marry him off to Law!"

"Oh, Nami, you're so cute when your boobs get red."

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Guys! Formation A!" Luffy shouted, bouncing over to his friends for a huddle.

"Swear to god, nobody can escape this blackhole of stupid…Why do I keep getting sucked into this?" Nami muttered, clenching her fists tightly before whirling and marching outside. "That's it, no Formation A! There's no Formation A, or any plans to be discussed! Scatter, you little shits! Obviously, you know less than you think you do!"

Robin smirked.

: :

Law gave a grim smile at the piece of paper that was just dropped off to him. It was a confirmation of transfer of his credits, and it was all he'd been waiting for. With a relieved sigh, he sat down on the bench nearby and let his shoulders slump. He had his ticket ready, he was packed and ready to leave at moment's notice – yet he couldn't make himself get up and go. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked down at the telegram again, figuring if he left today, he'd be home by the end of the summer.

He glanced around himself, at the activity around him – there was some sort of festival happening down the street with many people celebrating something on a pole; there were street vendors parallel to that, selling variations of finger foods – beyond that was the cozy town in the midst of rebuilding. Beyond that was the college grounds – beyond that was the open sea.

He stood up and then strolled over to the restaurant where Sanji worked because he should at least let him know that he was leaving. But when he learned that Sanji had been fired because of a fight with some green haired guy, Law realized that leaving was going to be a little more difficult than he thought.

Not because he felt jealous – no, there was still a wrong he had to make right before he left.

Yep. That was it. Only justice.

: :

He showed up at Sanji's apartment, trying to put everything into words, and when Sanji didn't answer, he figured he could be found at the kids' place. Which really made his face curl with distaste – the noise and activity level would be immense on a weekend – besides, that was the point of it, to catch Sanji without the others. He leaned against the door, combing through his facial hair, sorting through his options. He glanced over and saw the sea in the horizon, with various ships slicing through the growing waves. He then looked around the complex, remembering the numerous nights he'd come over.

It had been a long journey – he was still wheeling over that encounter with Ace, and he was aghast at how peaceful the island was, and he was still hopped up on adrenaline from an earlier skirmish with Marines, so when Luffy spotted him as he was getting used to the campus grounds, he wasn't in the best of moods. That rubber kid had walked away from some riot on the grass with that hat of his, and pointed at him.

"There's a rule we have around here, and rule number one is, we beat every new kid we see as initiation!"

Being approached so badly immediately had Law in arms, sword drawn, and telekinesis pulling up everything around them –because he was going to smush this kid into the grass for even bothering to talk to him. But Luffy stood there nonchalantly with a serious expression and it was a familiar face in it that caused Law to pause. At that moment, through, an aspiring Marine slammed off the side of his head and he fell flat on his own face.

The Marine rolled away, clearly out of it. Luffy stood over Law with his hands on his hips and a disappointed shake of his head.

"Too bad, you had a lot of potential," he said with a disappointed sigh, jogging off. "I wanted first hit!"

 _Ace_ , was all Law thought. That's Ace's face and his expression.

The next time they met, it was Chopper that was screaming for a doctor, running in circles around a very bloodied Ussop – it took only a couple of moments for Law to help, but that apparently made an impression because after that, the kids were dragging him to the restaurant where Sanji worked, and his plans almost failed because there was something that cried to Law about Sanji. It may have been the bored expression, it might've been the noodles, it could've been the sight of his long legs and the way the apron hung _just so_ on his hips. Whatever it was, Law stayed. And he came back. Over and over again.

Sanji was quiet, but good company and he was easy to talk to. Sometimes Law could sit there in silence for many minutes without being interrupted, but Sanji always made sure he was taken care of. And he had such a way with his hands! Law watched him take care of the boys, take care of the food, and eventually him with casual touches and soothing strokes that always left him feeling unguarded and relaxed, so when they started sleeping together (literally), Law was goddamn addicted. It was the sensation of feeling cared for and loved – knowing that someone had his back (or front) and was holding him tenderly, and he could hold on without feeling shamed, guilty or scared of it.

So this situation wasn't as primal as the kids made it seem. Law was so busy with his plans that he didn't think to accommodate any other physical needs. Those A's and enemies needed full and constant attention! And relationships caused all sorts of invitation for an enemy invasion, so Law wasn't interested.

So now that everything was said and done, Law could sit back and see what was happening in the full picture. And the picture was clear. There was justice to be had, and he felt he should return all the favors Sanji had given him _. It would only be fair_.

He clenched his hands into fists, determined to do this one thing before he left.


	14. Never Let Me Go

**A/N:** LOL

 **: Never Let Me Go :**

Sanji returned home later that night, feeling exhausted. The first thing he did was collapse onto his couch without taking off his shoes or changing out of his restaurant uniform. He stared up at the ceiling for awhile, his thoughts running rampant. After he'd left the kids' apartment, he'd walked all the way across the island, to Area 24, to stare out at the sea. He struggled to remember the _feeling_ of his future; to remember how excited he'd felt finding All Blue, to adventuring with the kids.

While the feeling was gone, Sanji knew it was in there, somewhere. But this thing with Zoro, with the kids – it muddled his very soul. Sanji felt guilty because he'd started to think Zoro was right – when he left, Sanji had, too. But most of his adultish life he'd searched for love because he had so much to give. That's what it had been – he'd struggled to find attention with the ladies, failed at that; followed Ace's suggestion and realized he was absolutely awesome with being gay; then falling for his very best friend, whom he'd imagined the very future being with; then having that friend up and leave him and taking with him Sanji's very heart and soul.

The numbness had been expected – he'd given his heart to everything in life, and when it was taken so suddenly, there was just no possible way to feel the same way, again. Zoro had killed everything in Sanji that made Sanji, well, Sanji. For him to come back and things would resume was absolutely horseshit. To think that Sanji himself would just suddenly be himself again was just…

Sanji had come to the conclusion that maybe leaving was the best thing to do. He wasn't himself. He wasn't going to magically come back together again after all that, and while he'd found his voice, it just wasn't the same. Zoro still had the power to stir things up inside of him, but it was at a dangerous rate. Zoro made him hurt and not in the romantic sense – far from it. It was almost as if Zoro were using one of his damned swords to make minced meat of his heart again, before it could even heal.

Zoro was right, through – Sanji had left the kids the same time as he did. He was there physically, but spiritually? Sanji was no longer there.

He'd found his own place, he'd found his own life, and just wasn't the same, anymore. He mothered the hell out of those kids from his own space, but he still felt empty sleeping alone, at night. He was still lacking in _something_ and Zoro just wasn't helping. Zoro salted the wounds and played in them like Luffy in a mud puddle, damn him. Sanji had the feeling that the longer he stayed, the more messed up he'd become.

He rubbed his forehead, then ran his fingers through his hair, and finally just flung himself back against the couch cushions, sliding his shoes off with his toes until his legs hung over the couch arms. He figured he'd sleep there for the night – no rush to get up, considering he hadn't a job…

Which made him sigh heavily because if he didn't have a job, then he hadn't a source of income, and there was no way to pay his bills. It made him physically ill to consider _going home_. But at the same time, it made him wonder if that was the 'going away' trip he needed to put himself together, with. Nothing like working hard in a very busy and infamous restaurant with a backbreaking father figure whose frank and blistering attitude had the power to force some healing inside. It wasn't as if it were the Grand Line – it wasn't a dangerous (considerably) profession. He'd be nearby. The kids could find him easily. He could find his dream again.

The more he thought about _going home_ the better it began to sound. He heard the approach of footsteps to his door, and called out an invitation before the knock even hit. He watched as Law walked in, giving him a quizzical look, carrying a bakery bag.

"Where've you been?" he asked curiously.

"Sorting my thoughts," Sanji answered, not bothering to sit up. "It's been a long day."

He couldn't help but cringe as Law tossed the bag somewhere in the direction of the kitchen, Kikuko given all the consideration as it was laid against the wall. "What are you, one of the kids, tossing food around like it's nothing?"

"Listen, Sanji, I'm going to be straight forward with you," Law said, waving off his scolding. "I received confirmation of the transfer of my credits this morning – "

"So you'll be leaving soon?" Sanji asked, rising up with a huff to go chase after the bag. It was a nice box, and there were donuts inside – with one bite in each. He shook his head in exasperation as he set them out into an airtight container of his own, muttering.

"Oh, yes, well, yes, I'm ready to go, but this situation had me thinking," Law said, making a face at the treats Sanji had saved. He watched what he was doing for a few moments, thrown off track. "Honestly, they're ruined, why even keep them?"

Sanji bit into one of them before saying, "I'll eat them! Quit wasting food! If you're not going to eat it, why even bother buying it?"

A little taken back by the scolding, Law frowned at him. "Don't talk to me like I'm one of the kids! I bought it, it's my wasted money, there's no need to be lecturing me about my own wastes!"

"It's perfectly fine food! Don't think you can come into my place, waste this shit and think I won't throw a fit about it, you shitty adult!"

"I didn't come here to get lectured!" Law argued with a huff. "Look, enough about the stupid donuts – I heard about your stupid job, today. Now what are you going to do?"

Sanji shrugged, sitting the container aside and throwing away the trash. "I don't know. I just know I can't get another job here. I've been fired from most of them – "

"Because of the kids."

"Not only that, but I can't help it when my leg starts twitching and finds the nearest idiot mouthing off. And if that green haired bastard is back, I doubt I'll find anything else. It'll only be a repeat."

Law looked at him with disgust, pulling off his hat and tossing it aside. "How can you live like this? Don't you see for yourself what sort of a situation you're living? With all the efforts you put into others, why did it take you so long to put any into yourself?"

"It used to be peaceful. Now it's just…" Sanji waved at the trash can, and leaned onto the counter with a hand supporting his chin. "I was thinking of going home. I think that'd straighten me out. It's close by, it'll help get my head back on."

"Anything's better than here. Unless that mess follows you."

"It'll try, but the old man would put a stop to it. It feels like I'm running away, though, and not in a good sense," Sanji said with a sigh. "It feels like I've failed. I don't run away from most things, and I'm still trying to work the nerve up to do it."

"Well, would you like me to come with you?"

" _No_. I can do things on my own. Besides, I haven't talked to the old man in a few, he doesn't even known I'm gay. Bringing another man with me instead of a woman would probably put him in the floor. Especially one that looked like you," Sanji added.

Law scowled at him, reddening. He adjusted the light sweater he wore with self conscious action, then looked down at himself with Sanji finished the donut he'd started.

"Well, I was going to come over here and ask that you go with me, but since you're set on leaving anyway, the effort feels forced," he then commented with clenched teeth. Sanji straightened up and frowned up at him.

"Why do you say things like that, dammit? Do you not understand that when you talk down to me like that –"

"I'm not talking down on you, asshole, I'm just _saying_ – I thought about it all day, but I'm relieved you came to a conclusion of your own," Law said with a frown of his own. "You'd only reject my offer anyway."

Sanji stared at him, then set a hand on his hip. "Oh, so you know what I was going to say before you came here? What's the point of you being here, then? Did you come over here to start a fight?"

"If I wanted to start a fight, it wouldn't be with words," Law said with a frustrated expression. "Your temper is all your own. You're turning everything I say into a damn argument."

"So, you're saying that you're 'extending your efforts to being nice'? I know you were using me, but to still be doing so? I don't need your fucking 'efforts'!"

"Sanji, all I'm _saying_ is if I extended my effort to take you with me, take you away from here and from that mess, _I_ would be the only one insisting on it. You'll find every excuse not to, and I'd have to argue my point, and you'd only turn the situation around so that _I_ was the dumb ass trying to be nice about things, and - ! That's the reality of the situation, that's all I'm saying!"

"Well, I figured out my own solution, I don't need yours!"

" _Fine_!"

"Fine!"

Law scowled at him, drumming his fingertips on top of the counter while Sanji scowled back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I apologized for what I did! Why are you still holding it against me?" Law then asked impatiently.

Giving him an incredulous expression, Sanji asked, "If it were the other way around, wouldn't you be angry, too?"

"That would mean you'd have feelings for me, and you said you didn't! You never returned any of my efforts! Besides, you said you were cool with the situation! Which made my deception okay!"

"Well it's not okay! _Okay_?" Sanji growled, turning away from him and walking to the other side of the kitchen to somehow calm himself down. He realized he was growing unreasonable, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He felt a slow panic build in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't know how to identify it.

" _Why_? You knew on an instinctive level what I was up to, and you kept yourself safely guarded! For you to still go on about it is just a foolish waste of time! I'm struggling to be a goddamn friend – "

"Well, maybe I don't need a goddamn friend like you!"

"Fine!"

" _Fine_!"

"Sorry I wasted your fucking time, asshole!"

"I didn't _ask_ you to waste your time on me!"

"Don't you know how _humiliating_ it is being this dumbass for you? And you're still being a shitty person to me!"

"In the end, _you_ were the one using me and it doesn't matter because you don't think highly of me, anyway! You think I'm weak!" Sanji spit, hurling a bag of bread at him.

"You are if you let that fucker get to you the way he did!"

"That's what it means to _feel_ something, asshole! That's what it means to have a heart, and you obviously removed yours a long time ago! I'm not apologizing for being a man with goddamn emotions, and I won't feel bad for feeling what I do! You should, for lacking any!" Sanji shouted, gesturing wildly.

"Hell with that, emotions get you no where with people but trouble! Look at you! You're a fucking fine example! Why would I want that?" Law snapped back, slapping his hands on the counter.

"Then why are you so fucking butt hurt about me not wanting you?"

"I'm not!"

"You are, too!"

" _I am not_! Hell with you, Sanji, fucker, wallow in all this shit by yourself! You absolutely cannot stand there and say I didn't try – you want to keep this shit to yourself, you can have it! I don't need to be here for this! This is bullshit!" Law snarled, throwing the bread back at him.

" _Fine_!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Franky shouted from his apartment.

Sanji pointed a finger at Law instead. "Goddamn nerd! I _could_ have had feelings for you! You're bullshit for ever thinking it's okay to treat someone like this!"

"Goddamn asshole, you don't know what you want!"

"Not you!"

"Then I don't want you either!" Law shouted back.

"Why would I even want you anyway? You're just an insomniac fucker only involved with himself!"

"I didn't want a needy twenty-two year old cancer-seeking virgin anyway!"

" _You're_ the virgin!"

"You are!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

" _Both of you virgins, shut up! Some people are trying to sleep_!"

"Well, good luck with your shitty life, asshole!" Law snapped at him, snatching his hat and Kikuko. "Hopefully you figure out what you want and actually do something about it!"

"Yeah, well, I don't need your goddamn advice, jerk. First order is getting rid of my goddamn baggage! Get the hell out of here!" Sanji snapped, pointing at the front door.

"Hell with you!"

"Hell with _you_!"

"You!"

" _You_!"

"Fine!"

" _Fine_!"

The door busted in, Franky barging in with a manic look to his face, causing both men to recoil at the sight of him standing there, naked. His sleeping mask was atop of his forehead, and his socks were halfway pulled on. "BOTH OF YOU, _SHUT UP_! For the love of all that's holy, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you guys, five? Argue like goddamn men! You're pissing me off!"

" _Sorry_ ," Sanji and Law apologized at the same time, both of them averting their eyes with horror.

"I was just leaving," Law then snapped, slapping his hat on.

"I was just walking him to the damn door!"

"Don't follow me!" Law growled at him.

"I'm going to help you out!" Sanji snapped back.

"I don't need your goddamn help, fucker!"

"I didn't want to help you anyway!"

"I didn't want your help!"

"I didn't want _you_!"

Franky pulled his own hair out of frustration.

"I didn't want you, either!"

"You faker!"

" _You're_ a faker!"

"You!"

"No, _you_!"

Franky growled, grabbing both of them and hauling them out to the front door. After tossing them outside, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Moments later, he unlocked it, barged out, and returned to his own apartment with the same fanfare.

"If this is how you treat guys, then it's no wonder you're alone," Law snapped at him.

Sanji reached over and pushed him. But it wasn't a push. It was more of a grab, where his fingers didn't pull away, so Law ended up pushing him away. "I liked you better when you didn't butt your bushy head into my business!"

"Isn't that what friends do, asshole? They butt into friends' business when they think they need help?"

"You're not my friend!" Sanji shouted, grabbing his sweater with frustration.

Law huffed, yanking himself away. "Well - ! Fine! Nice to know that, _now_!"

"You should've known that when you started using me!"

"I knew I shouldn't have bothered with you!"

"I knew you shouldn't have either!"

"Why do you keep grabbing me?"

"I don't know! I want you out of my goddamn face! Out of my life!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Sanji reached out and grabbed his belt. "And another thing - !"

" _ARGH_! That's it!" Franky screamed, jerking the door open. Both men hurriedly ran down the stairs as he chased after them. "Take your stupid argument elsewhere!"

"Don't follow me, dick head," Law snapped at Sanji, stalking off down the sidewalk. "I'm going to be happy I don't have to deal with this shit anymore!"

Sanji grabbed his hat, forcing Law to go after it. He held it out of reach until Law yanked his arm over to yank it out of his hands. "Good! Because at least I've got a family, and what do you have? Stupid nerd, you've got _nothing_ to go home to! That's why you've stayed for so long, you think you have one here!"

Sanji knew he crossed a line, instantly regretting his words. Law's shoulders tensed, and he looked back at him with betrayal. But then he scowled, turned and continued walking off. Sanji felt like an ass, reaching out for a moment, then hurrying after him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so _sorry_ that was - ! Law, I'm sorry, that wasn't - !" he stuttered, feeling like a fool, grabbing a hold of his sweater.

Law pushed him away with a furious expression. "Fuck you, Sanji. I'm out of here."

Sanji grabbed a hold of his arm, yanking it forward so that Law stumbled off balance. In fast action, Sanji jumped onto his back and curled both arms and legs around him, in case he tried to teleport away. He pressed his face against the back of Law's neck, squeezing with all limbs as Law tried to pull him off. "NO! No, I'm so sorry, I'm such a fucking asshole, I'm so sorry that just – _don't go_!"

"What are you, a fucking octopus? Get off!"

"I'm begging you, fucker, I'm fucking _begging_ you to stay!" Sanji exclaimed, tightening his arms. Law pulled at him, struggling to breathe, lunging about as Sanji continued to squeeze him.

"It doesn't help, now! Get off!"

Falling onto his knees, Law managed to pull one arm just loose enough to breathe, gulping in air in a loud gasp and then launching into a coughing fit that ended abruptly as Sanji squeezed his legs more tightly. Both of them rolled off the sidewalk and into some bushes.

"Can't – _breathe_ – fucking – hell -!"

"If I let you go, you're going to disappear!" Sanji cried into his neck, straining to hold on with both arms as Law struggled. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears beginning to build. The words escaped him in a muffled whisper. "You're going to leave me, too!"

"You - ! _Wanted_ – me to!"

"I changed my fucking mind!"

"Can't change your goddamn mind –!"

"I need you here! I take it back!"

" _Never_! I – can't – _breathe_ \- !"

"This is just so _sad_ ," Franky muttered himself, observing from their stairway with a shake of his head. The bushes rattled, there were muffled words, and a shoe flew, but he wasn't sure whose. He started to walk down to assist when Law clawed his way out of them, Sanji still clinging to his back. Both of them were still cursing each other, the taller man rolling until they hit a patch of grass, then finally disappeared out of view. Franky paused in place, hands on his hips as he shook his head again.

When they finally emerged, Sanji was dragging Law with him. The man was clearly unconscious.

"So, that's how it is, huh?" Franky commented.

" _Shut up_ and come help me!"


	15. Mother

**A/N: Remember, this is an entirely a** _ **Timeline What Timeline?**_ **story. Pretty significant chapter, I thought. I have mixed feelings (eats pain away with cookies)**

 **: Mother :**

Zoro grumbled as he helped Nami and Chopper pack up what was left of Nami's shopping, the woman yammering on about preparing her sailing wardrobe for the upcoming trip. She fluttered ahead of them, drawing all the attention with her tiny bikini and even tinier skirt. It was embarrassing for him to hang around, and the fact that it was a busy day on the fashion district made him even more crankier. There were memories everywhere with him and Sanji, and he couldn't help but reflect on some of them as Nami slipped from store to store.

There was the shoe place Nami directed Sanji to – the fool spent his rent money there. There was the lingerie store where Sanji thought he was helping Nami buy for them – when it was Fullbody she was messing with – and there was the restaurant Nami had told Sanji to wait, when she never showed. Zoro remembered going everywhere with Sanji just to make sure the fool knew what he was doing. Of course, each and every time Sanji was rejected, Zoro was there to remind him what sort of a fool he was.

He felt bad, now. Sanji struggled to please everybody back then – doting on every one of them with his obscene ways until Zoro messed it up. And now that he was back, ready to appreciate it, Sanji had closed up shop to everybody. The kids relied on Sanji being there for so long that Zoro figured they'd break if Sanji left them.

He wouldn't blame the guy for leaving – in fact, Zoro hoped that he did. He knew, deep in his heart, Sanji wouldn't go far. The kids were too important, but at the same time, he knew he'd stay available if he needed them. But Zoro had newfound patience – he would wait. If Sanji needed time to figure himself out, he would wait for him, then. And hopefully he'd have a better attitude.

He yawned heavily, coming to a stop to let it run its course. When he closed his mouth, he tasted something salty, dirty and suspiciously bony. He opened his eyes with surprise and watched as Ace blinked at him.

"Don't stick your finger in people's mouths!" Zoro shouted in disgust, turning and heaving to the side.

"Ah, yeah, well…I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. I don't know how else to get your attention," Ace said, wiping his finger on Zoro's shirt. Then he grabbed a pec with a surprised expression, squeezing a couple of times

" _Just say 'hi'_!" Zoro yelled, slapping his hand away with an embarrassed blush, holding his chest.

" _Bor_ ing!" Ace said with a sigh, stretching. His shoulder length black hair was held to the side of his face in a girlish ponytail – shirtless, as usual, with obscenely low-hanging basketball shorts that seemed to cling too much in obvious places. The more Zoro looked, the more he realized that was *all* he was wearing, asides from the scruffy basketball shoes with sloppily tied laces. Zoro felt like he was going to get a nose bleed, but he sneezed and he felt better. "Zoro, isn't it about time for you to give it up? Just admit it – Sanji will always love me better than you…"

" _Shut up_!"

"Hi, Ace!" Nami greeted, jumping onto him with a hug. "Welcome back!"

"Hi guys! Nami, Chopper! Hey, I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Ace!" Chopper cried, changing out of his deer form to his man form to hug him. With the group hug, Ace indicated for Zoro to join them, but Zoro shook his head fiercely and backed several steps away with a scowl.

"Hey, where's Luffy? I haven't seen that little brat in ages! I thought he'd feel my love pulling up to port, but there he is, ignoring me again, making me chase after him…"

"He's got class, today! Look at you, so handsome, you and your little freckles!" Nami giggled, playing with his hair until he pulled away with a blush and a hand up between them.

"Sorry Nami, but I'm taken. I'm going to have to resist, for now. I can't upset the one that I love."

"Who's that? I bet I know her!"

"Everyone knows Sanji!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Where is that skinny drink of water, anyway? He's usually with you."

"Trafalgar Law is getting ready to leave the island, so we figured Sanji was with him," Chopper explained with a wince in Zoro's direction. Zoro just shrugged.

Ace looked at them with surprise. Then he reacted with shock, hands to his cheek. " _Law_? _Traflalala_ Law? Don't tell me they hooked up! That's the worst! I don't approve! There's a committee he needs to seek permission from!"

"Are any of you brothers capable of getting his name right?" Chopper asked indignantly. "Say it with me! Tra - !"

"Aren't _you_ a cutie? Look at you, all tiny and furry and with that big boy voice!" Ace gushed over him, sweeping him up into a giant hug and twirling him around. "I can't stand it!"

"Stop, asshole! Cease and desist!"

"You guys know each other?" Nami asked curiously.

"Not really," Ace said with a nervous laugh, indicating that he wasn't being truthful and they all knew it. Zoro scowled at him. "I have no problem with free love until it's on my territory. Then I'm afraid I'll have to get pissed. Zoro, help me run that little mutt away from our wife. You're going to have to take off your shirt to do this."

Zoro covered his chest with unexpected modesty, Chopper gasping in horror. "I am _not_ getting naked with you, perv."

"Oh my," Nami murmured, holding her nose briefly, Chopper giving her a concerned look. Once she composed herself, she said cheerfully, "I've wedding plans already drawn out! He's super rich! He's going to be tremendously wealthy and Sanji will have that restaurant he'd always dreamed of!"

Ace gave her a befuddled look, then gestured at her with an expression towards Zoro. "I thought you two were a thing?"

" _Never_ with that witch!"

"I meant you and Sanji, ass!"

"Zoro messed it up!" Nami snapped. "Which is fine, because things worked out with Law and Sanji!"

"Yeah, but _I'm_ the mother in law, here, and I don't approve!"

"I'm the maid of honor and I know what the bank account looks like!"

"I disapprove!" Ace growled at her.

"I approve!" Nami growled back.

"Let's talk to the committee!"

"What ' _committee'_?"

"I'm taking a nap, then, if it's all right with you," Zoro muttered, looking for a bench.

"Zoro, what does Luffy think about this?" Ace then asked with worry. "This is an intense family matter."

"In the end, it's Sanji's decision."

"Why does it bother you, Ace?" Nami asked him.

"Don't you know anything? He's husband material! What about the rest of us rascals? And then after that, say goodbye - !" Which was fitting, because Ace slumped backward with a snore, causing Nami and Chopper to utter a surprised scream.

" _He's dead_!" Chopper cried. "Someone! Doctor! _Please_!"

"He'll wake up in a bit – let's take this chance to run!" Zoro said eagerly, but Nami's expression told him otherwise, so he resumed his sprawl and the others waited for Ace to wake back up, lingering in front of a shop.

Ace popped up moments later, rubbing his eyes. "Well, that happened…so, like I was saying, say goodbye to Sanji cooking for us again! He'll be cooking for _those_ guys! Damn that man! Gramps should've never had a say when it came to that kid! Of course he'd take away our entire power with one insidious swoop! But I guess I can't blame Sanji – we're all insanely good looking. I couldn't resist me, either."

"You're ridiculous, and you're selfish," Nami said, helping him to his feet. "What matters is Sanji's happiness – "

Zoro snorted.

" – and if he found a man that won't leave him, then he's found a good one!" Nami finished, shaking her fist after hitting Zoro.

"There was a violent hostage taking situation at our place last night!"

The four of them looked over to seeing Franky ambling over. Once he saw Ace, though, both of them exchanged chest and fist bumps.

"Law tried to leave, but Sanji was having none of it," he finished breathlessly.

"Hah!" Zoro laughed. "Doesn't this say something to you guys? Obviously, there's something about Sanji that makes guys run in another direction!"

Nami jumped on him. Ace gave Franky a concerned frown as Nami tried to rip out Zoro's earrings, causing Chopper to panic and run around them, Franky giving them a helpless look.

"We should be happy about this!" Ace exclaimed. "Let him leave!"

"Well, see, bro, it's like this – no wonder the kids grew up twisted. Their mother's a psychopath."

Zoro laughed while Chopper looked indignant. "Hey! We're fine! It's _you_ guys that grew up weird!"

"That's right, little guy!" Ace said, sticking out his thumb. "If mother's not happy, nobody should be!"

"…Well…."

"Is everything okay?" Nami asked with worry. "Should we go check on them? I know Law was trying to leave – he's transferring his credits back to his home."

"He doesn't have a home, and there's no such university anywhere near that area. Education is illegal in that part of the world," Ace said impatiently. "Doflamingo, the guy you guys beat? Hello, the Donquixoute family _was_ his home after his was demolished because of Amber Lead poisoning! If he actually did transfer credits somewhere, they're probably for a community college. His goal is to make sure no other person loses and dies from the very same things he's experienced…But what a shitty way to go, a community college..."

There were three expressions of upset around him, but Ace paid it no mind. Zoro was sleeping against a light pole, so Ace crouched down at his feet and carefully untied and retied his shoelaces. "So, Sanji's home, then, right? He wouldn't mind a couple of extra guests? I'm starving!"

"Well, yes," Franky said slowly. "Last I knew. But maybe we shouldn't bother them."

"Pft. Don't worry about it. This is a family matter," Ace said, walking a few steps ahead of them. Then he hollered at the top of his lungs, "Let's go, Zoro! FIGHT!"

Nami giggled as Zoro attempted to move, but fell flat onto his face once his shoelaces caught.

" _DAMN YOU_!"

"When are you ever going to learn?" Ace laughed, slapping his knee. Then he stilled, and fell onto his face, snoring as Zoro pushed himself up with a mutter, fixing his shoes.

"I'm uncomfortable with this entire situation," Franky told Nami.

"You're in a crowd of one, buddy."

: :

Law woke up slowly, mind weathered with confusion. Then, he remembered where he was, putting away all the bad memories and all the panic that rose up with awakening and he jerked up with a startled expression, looking for Sanji. It was late morning, and that in itself made him cranky, because it meant he'd slept through the night and there was that fight that happened...

He rose up from the bed, realized he was missing his pants, socks and shoes, and went looking for them. When he couldn't find one of his shoes, he growled and glared around himself until he realized that the bathroom door was closed. So he kicked it open, startling Sanji at the sink, nearly choking on his toothbrush as he was shrugging on his shirt.

"So! You think it's that easy?" he snarled, shaking with rage. "You realize I can cut you to pieces and scatter them throughout the apartment complex for that stunt last night? _You fool_!"

Sanji spat into the sink and rinsed out his mouth. "Calm down. Look, before you decide to get your revenge, hear me out."

"I don't want to!" Law then lowered his voice with a cringe, glancing in the direction of Franky's apartment. He shuddered, remembering the sight last night.

"He went out about an hour ago," Sanji said, pushing away from the sink. He felt embarrassed and small, and it showed on his face as it reddened and he found himself looking at the floor. He fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, then gave up on it. He then pulled at the hem, vaguely aware that his shorts were hanging nearby. "I'm sorry for last night. I don't know what came over me."

"You choked me out! Nobody does that to me!"

"I couldn't let you go at that moment. I was tired and upset and I wasn't thinking clearly…I just… I just freaked out that you were leaving. And I said a lot of shitty things, and I'm _sorry_ \- !"

" _Nobody touches me without my permission_ , Sanji-ya!"

"I'd understand if you'd left, now," Sanji continued, unperturbed by Law's raging appearance. He fiddled with his fingers, feeling his cheeks and ears redden. "I'm really ashamed of the way I was. Looking back at it, now, I'm really embarrassed. It'd be okay if you left at this point. It'd be nobody's fault but my own."

"How about if I just take those fucking hands of yours with me when I leave? That'd be fitting for revenge!"

"I'm trying to apologize here!"

"I don't want it! I'm pissed!"

"Then be pissed! I'm glad you are!"

"I should take your heart! Maybe that will solve your goddamn problem!"

Sanji gave him a hopeful look, so the threat wasn't very effective. "Maybe you should! Maybe I can go back to having no feelings, and –I can stop feeling the way I do, wanting…everything…I don't know."

"That's not how it works," Law grumbled.

"I just…I'm so sick of feeling this way…!" Sanji mumbled, covering his face with one sleeve. Law was disturbed to seeing the other man breaking down with emotions. Then he _really_ looked at the other man, and his eyes widened. He hastily turned away, hand to his chest as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Sanji was only wearing his pink button shirt, boxers and his wet hair clung to his freshly washed skin. The muscles of his long legs were gloriously defined, showing off strong, lithe quads and ample calves that he knew were harder than a rock. Knowing exactly how strong they were, wrapped around him, made his insides quiver. Law was utterly horrified at his own reaction. His hand shot to his nose, humiliated at the blood that slipped through his fingers.

Sanji didn't notice this reaction at all. He was too busy fighting to get out all the words that threatened to choke him.

"I suppose on one level I knew you were leaving, but I don't think I could accept it. I'd gotten used to you being there. And now that you're not…I feel lonely. And rejected," he added with a wince. "I know I said a lot of things, that – what are you doing?"

He gave the other man a startled look as Law was covering his face with a pillow.

" _Put on clothes_!"

With a huff, Sanji then slammed the bathroom door shut to finish getting dressed. Law quickly cleaned himself up with a mortified expression, creating a small Room to toss the pillow in exchange for the one he'd left at the hostel. After tossing the replacement onto Sanji's bed, he felt strong enough to face the other man, who emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and indignant.

"I didn't know the human form could be so embarrassing for you," Sanji muttered, face red as he took the situation completely wrong. "Or am I really that ugly, to you? You know what? Forget it. You should go. At least go say goodbye to the kids. They'd appreciate it."

"Look, this is new to me. When I first met you, you'd said and done absolutely nothing more than a grunt and a sentence here. _This_ person standing before me is a brand new person, and you're just like those damn kids! Noisy, emotional and damned _insane_! I tried to offer help, and you refused it! Constantly!" Law snapped. "Why is it that you're making me feel like the bad guy, here?"

Sanji looked at him with wide eyes. Then he looked away with guilt. "I…I'm sorry…I'm aware of that."

"I come from a world of terror and violence and to protect myself and my goals, I keep to myself. But around you, I'm a bumbling idiot! And you _still_ make me feel like an ass by rejecting everything I'd ever offered!"

Remorse made Sanji wince.

"I should leave to save what's left of my goddamned dignity! For fuck's sake, you choked me out - !" Law trailed off in horror, remembering the very moment the stars sparkled around him, the painful clench of his teeth grinding together, and he looked back at Sanji with utter realization. The man possessed no superhuman powers but that of his own strength and will, and yet _he_ was the only one to get in close to Law with his mighty fruit powers and _fell_ him. With a single choke! And not even an intentional one!

The shock of it had him wheeling.

Sanji gave a disgusted exhale of breath, dropping his head with humiliation and regret. He hadn't even noticed Law's crazed reaction at all. He was too intensely involved with his own.

"I shouldn't have done what I did," he mumbled. "I regret it, I'm so sorry…and I'm sorry for all the shit I said. I just…I was scared and…I just…I didn't know how to handle it properly."

 _The Monster Trio_ does _exist_! was all Law could think at that moment.

Luffy, with his Rubber powers and D. will; Zoro with his _santoryuu_ and his monstrous strength, capable of halving oceans; and Sanji with his impressive love capabilities! Law had his own reputation as a worldwide terror – he was a damned _Warlord_ – he had Doflamingo's (somewhat) _respect_ – his very name made Marines tremble and anyone that knew him were afraid of him. But not Sanji. All Sanji had to do was look at him with a certain expression and Law was a knock-kneed mess that went out of his way to be with him, and - !

This skinny, scruffy faced cook with a smoking problem had the ability to make Luffy _beg_ for forgiveness and send Zoro to through _building walls_ with a single _kick_ , and how could Law have _missed_ it?

He had a hand to his chest and he couldn't breathe. He'd been wrong about Sanji. _Utterly_ wrong.

Sanji, still unaware of Law's current apprehension, gave a shaky breath as he reached for him, hugging him tightly.

"Please forgive me," he begged quietly against Law's chest. "I appreciate everything you've given me. I'm stupid to have missed it. But…please don't leave me right now. I _do_ need you here. I can't take being left, again!"

 _I'm going to die_ , Law thought, feeling faint. _I can't breathe_. _So this is how it ends_ …!

Sanji looked up at him after realizing that Law hadn't said or done anything for a minute, and his confused expression turned into stark horror once he realized that the other man had fainted standing up. He examined the lack of life in Law's eyes, the horrified expression he was wearing.

" _What the hell_?" he exclaimed. Then he grew furious, reddening as he grabbed a handful of Law's shirt, shaking him. "Are you that fucking horrified? _Damn you_!"

"Ah, ooh la la! But I bet there's so much more you're capable of, especially in this aroused state!"

Sanji's skin drained of color and his entire body went stiff as Ace was suddenly between them, sweeping him to the floor with a lecherous expression. He then struggled as Ace tried to kiss him.

"Did you show him your ultimate power, President?" Zoro asked curiously, booping Law's nose while Chopper stared up at him in awe. "I saw it once. I wasn't impressed."

"Sanji, hun, your place needs more plants," Nami judged from the living room. "And what is happening with this couch? I hate it. I'll have one delivered to better fit my taste."

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sanji shouted, wiggling out from Ace's grasp and turning several shades of red. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long enough," Ace confessed, hugging him tightly while Sanji tried to squirm away without touching him too much. "I missed you! And you smell so fresh and clean – is this for me? Because I accept! This manly body of yours drives me crazy!"

"Oh my god you're not wearing underwear - _I'm touching too much of you_!" Sanji cried, unable to fight back without touching his skin.

"I've only seen Ussop freeze himself into a statue, I didn't know Law was capable of it, too!" Chopper exclaimed, climbing Zoro's frame until the man held him. Then he pressed an ear against Law's chest, listening intently. "He's still alive!"

"I didn't know you were here!" Sanji growled, trying to wiggle from Ace's grasp by holding onto Zoro's shoulders. Ace managed to pick all three of them up, Chopper crying out with fright while Zoro cursed, kicking out.

Nami shook her head as she observed the men in the midst of their fighting, then wandered over to Law with a confused expression. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Damn, Sanji, did you suck the soul right out of him?" she asked with concern.

" _NO_!1!"

Once freed from Ace's grasp, Zoro gasped for breath and then gave Nami an impatient look. "Dummy, he doesn't know a Real Man's body."

"You shut your damn mouth, jerk!" Sanji snarled at him, red all over again.

Nami looked at him with wide-eyed action. " _For reals_?"

"That's totally okay, Sanji, we can talk about it. In here. I can give you a real quick version of what to do," Ace said, leading the way to the bathroom before Sanji scrambled out of his grasp.

"I told Luffy you were here," Franky said by way of greeting, ducking the doorway to come in. "Hey, guys!"

When Law finally revived himself, sucking in such a deep breath that he choked, Ace released Sanji and grabbed him by his collar. Law looked so intensely shocked by his appearance that he sputtered incoherent noises.

Nami squinted, looking at them closely with suspicion.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Law asked with astonishment, looking as if he just saw a ghost.

Though Ace had a neutral smile, the tone he spoke with wasn't very friendly. Nami had goosebumps, and she suddenly felt as if she needed to leave the danger zone. Quickly. So she stepped behind Franky. "This is _my_ family, damn you. This is _my_ wife. She can have all the affairs she wants until I get home, then you all got to go."

" _Fucking hell_ \- ! I thought you were gone!" Law exclaimed with thinly veiled awe.

"Nobody gets rid of us that easy, and you know it! Come talk with me outside, big ' _brother'_!"

All of them looked bewildered as Ace dragged Law out of the apartment, snarling words that they couldn't hear. Franky hurried after them, muttering about his patio. Sanji recovered quickly. "All of you. _Out_. I have no room for anything that's going to happen."

"Your womanly wiles almost brought shame to the entire family," Zoro said, shaking a finger at him. Sanji tried to bite him.

"Sanji?" Nami then asked, tucking her head behind her ear and approaching him cautiously. "Um, you don't have to answer, but…are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Why?"

"Your eyes are all puffy," she pointed out with concern.

"I had a bunch of pickles, yesterday."

"Show me where he touched you, and I'll go make it right," Zoro said sternly, hand on Shusui.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT!"

"Oh, look, all the flowers we bought for him when he left the hospital are still intact!" Chopper said happily, gesturing at a vase with a market fresh bouquet.

"Hmm, you're right…none of the stems are _deflowered_ ," Zoro said, looking at them closely. He released his sword with a relieved exhale. "Their purity is still intact. Rare at this age."

Sanji kicked him, Chopper's hooves clapping to his cheeks with understanding, Nami looking at him in shock.

"But even the _kids_ got theirs out of the way!" she said, aghast.

" _I hate you all_!"

"I'll have to negotiate a higher dowry, then," she muttered, marching out of the bedroom with a determined expression.

"Wait! Nami, that's not something we should be openly discussing! This is nobody's business but Sanji's!" Chopper cried, running after her. "You're humiliating him! Please think about what you're doing!"

Shaking with mortification, Sanji glared at Zoro. Then he stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door. The hinges popped. With a heavy sigh Zoro followed, leaning against it.

"On a side note, this family will go for blood if you were hurt by anybody," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

On the other side of it, Sanji was pressed against the door, thoroughly humiliated and tired and he just wasn't ready to face everyone quite yet. "Just go away…all of you."

"Not until the road's cleared."

"There is no such thing."

"The one you're walking is everybody's road, Rolling Pin."

"It's nobody's fucking business!"

"You've taken care of them, and all they want to do is return the favor because they feel the same for you!"

"I don't need anybody's help…I'm doing this fine. I can handle my own damn business!"

"You're not fine, and you know it. _I_ know it. I'm just waiting for the right word, Sanji."

Hearing his name coming from Zoro's own lips made his stomach roil. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd heard it come from the other man. Sanji glowered at the floor, then sank down to rest his elbows on his knees, hugging them to his chest. "I hate you."

"You can hate me all you want. But I don't feel the same way. I will wait for you, for however long it takes, no matter who you're with."

" _Go away_."

"I've done it once and I regret it now. Trust me, I'm not doing that again."

 _Fucker_ , Sanji thought bitterly, lowering his head into his arms. He heard vague screaming, but it didn't sound like pain. He figured he'd get himself together; then, when the chaos cleared, he'd tell everybody what he was going to do.


	16. St Jude

**A/N: There's a lot of mystery going on – but the point of the story isn't to delve into any current storylines. It's just blending and manipulating and using and some things will never be explained. But…I definitely felt the feels in this chapter.**

 **: St Jude :**

The tables were full. There was pizza, buckets of chicken, sub-sandwiches, boxes and boxes of various fries, chicken nuggets, various hamburgers – with ice filled buckets stuffed with bottles of soda, cold beer, juice and water. The kids were shouting excitedly, the others joining in with lively conversation, and Ace regaled tales from the sea – their cheer and happiness reverberated throughout the park that had families celebrating the comfortable summer day.

Sanji focused instead on keeping the kids from food-fighting, separating Ace from Luffy when they got rough, assisting with the others' drinks, bawling Zoro out for sleeping at the table and Brook for leering down the ladies' low cut tops. He picked up the trash, refilled plates on request and ordered more when it looked like supplies ran low. He paid off the deliverers, smoked an entire pack and threw a football whenever it came their way, Franky and Ussop modifying the ball every so often. He fixed Luffy's thongs when they broke, both brothers shouting and fighting over his head, Chopper running around in circles around them and Brook singing cheesy 80's songs.

Law glared at him the entire time, looking pissed enough to curdle milk. Ace snapped at him from time to time, but the man's mood was unrelenting. He sat crossly with Kikuko at his side and flicked food at Ace whenever the man scolded him. Sanji frowned at him when he caught the man launching pieces of food at Zoro's open mouth as the swordsman snored. The man was completely unpleasant, so Sanji busied himself with the others.

When the food was all gone, Sanji cleaned up while the others played a round of touch football. Zoro wandered off to nap on the grass, Chopper sitting on his chest to cheer for the others, Robin calling out the score as the ball was tossed. Law glared at the entire thing, Ace eventually wandering over to nag on him while Sanji and Nami tried in vain to separate Luffy and Brook during an intense tackle. The noise woke up Zoro, who wandered over to try his hand and ended up being dog-piled upon by everyone else.

As night fell, the drinks were replenished and everyone was settling for s'mores over a grill, the temperatures cooling down for the evening. Law glared up at the sky as Ace reached over him to hold onto Luffy's ear, the younger protesting with his mouth full of marshmellows as Ace lectured him on 'safe sex'. The others laughed and contributed with warnings of their own, and Zoro noticed Sanji looking away, ears red.

In the midst of the noise, Brook's sudden "safe sex acronym" song coming into play, everyone yelling out their versions, Zoro asked Sanji, "So, that's it?"

Sanji scowled at him, shoving the last of the trash into an overfilled bin. "And I should answer you, _why_?"

"If Ace feels skittish around him, then he's obviously no good."

"They worked together, before, years ago," Sanji mumbled, stomping hard until he was satisfied. Then he exhaled smoke, the last of his cigarette being smooshed into the cement before the filter was discarded. "There were issues with their employer that didn't end well, that carry on today. There was friction, but I don't know details. All that I know is that it involves their families. It's a long story, not mine to tell."

"You knew?"

"We've had plenty of time to talk, you slug, of course I knew!"

"That's _all_ it was," Zoro pointed his beer at him, "apparently."

"Unlike you and the kids, all of whom are fucking eager to get a stupid title out of the way, I'd rather wait. Stupid me, I still believe in romance. Fucking hell, it's stupid," Sanji grumbled, grabbing his beer from the grass. "I wish I didn't have half the emotions I do – you guys all get along fine and dandy without them."

"If we didn't have you around, who knows where we'd be in life."

"You'll all be just fine," Sanji murmured, mainly to himself as he took a long drink.

"You're talking like you're leaving."

"I am. I'm going to go…back home. Just for awhile."

"When we leaving?"

"I am! _You_ need to stay back and watch the kids, this time."

"Hah! Like I'm really responsible for that."

"If not you, I trust Franky and Robin to make the necessary decisions."

"For how long?" Zoro asked impatiently.

Sanji shrugged. "Long enough."

He pulled out his wallet, and dug around until he found the safe key. He handed it over to Zoro, who took it quizzically. "Remember that safe I went back for? Please take care of it. It has everything in it."

"I refuse the responsibility for this," Zoro said hurriedly, pushing it back to him.

"You'll need it! Their graduation montages are coming up, soon, and you need to submit their photos before they set sail!"

"Do I look like an artistic person? Give it to Brook!"

"Take care of it!"

"Hell no! I barely trust myself with their lives, I can't take care of their information!"

"That is the stupidest shit I'd ever heard."

"Well – I'll give you a week, then," Zoro decided. "That's long enough without anybody panicking."

"And if I don't come back in a week?"

"Then we send out a search party. Don't make me send Ace," Zoro then threatened, pointing at the man that was currently snoring into his plate, Luffy gnawing on the chicken leg that he'd been eating before the unexpected nap.

Sanji shuddered at the thought. Then he realized Law was frowning at him, and it wasn't a friendly expression. So Sanji scowled back and then looked down at the bottle he held.

"And don't bring any men home with you, either," Zoro added with disgust, flipping Law off as he took a long drink of his beer. He belched noisily, Luffy congratulating him amidst laughter. "I'll just have to send them packing, and you know I hate unnecessary fighting."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "If you bring anybody home, don't do it in front of the kids. You know how Luffy gets curious."

"Perverted kid. He would, too. Don't worry. I usually keep it to a hotel, anyway."

"All of you are unromantic apes. A hotel? Really? So that's 'date night' for you?"

Zoro counted off his fingers with a thoughtful expression. "Long walks on the beach, sometimes rock climbing, sometimes island exploring, sometimes behind the bar, oh, and this one time in the dingy when Johnny and Yosaku were passed out – "

Sanji reached out and shut him up with a hand on his face, pushing his head back. " _Ugh_. Please visit a clinic!"

"But none of them were a replacement for you," Zoro murmured, finishing off his drink. Sanji didn't respond, shaking his head, too tired to even come up with a response. Zoro kicked him lightly, prompting a kick in return, but even that seemed exhausting for Sanji. "This was a good night. This is how it should be."

"Yes, it was," Sanji murmured, feeling wistful as he looked back at the others. Then shoved his beer at Zoro, hurrying off to rescue Chopper from Ussop and Luffy's idea to mount him on Brook's back like a piece of luggage. After a few kicks and curses and threats, the kids chased after Ace, who tried to sneak away with Ussop's 'man-purse'. Franky even joined in, all of them racing out of sight while Brook sat down and attempted to serenade the ladies.

"I would've let him burn," Zoro said with a shrug. "He'd learn his lesson. They're too expectant on you to rescue them."

"A week, then," Sanji decided with a worried expression. "Maybe just a week."

"Hopefully they stay in school," Zoro then muttered, turning to wander towards the tree. "I gotta piss. Stay in sight! I might get lost!"

"NO! Dumb ass, just turn on your heel after you're done!" Sanji exclaimed incredulously, tossing his beer after him. It irritated him when Zoro caught it without looking and finished the rest of it off, disappearing into the trees. Sanji turned and headed back to the tables when Zoro's belch echoed through the treeline, causing Luffy to shout his approval.

Sanji wasn't sure where Luffy and the others were, the sound carrying from a distance away. He wandered back over to the table where Law was sitting, the menacing aura around the man enough to drop a couple of the seagulls flying around.

"If you didn't like it here, you could've just left!" Sanji snapped at him, reaching for his plate. All that was on it was a single drumstick with a couple of bitemarks on it, the skin missing. "Sitting around with that sour face - no one's making you stay!"

"Don't you get fucking tired of it?" Law asked him, practically snarling his words as he set Kikoku down between them. "You're like a goddamn servant to them! None of them got off their asses to do half the shit you did for them!"

"I didn't see you helping," Sanji muttered, picking apart the meat. "And besides, it makes them happy. It makes me happy."

"How can serving them the way you do make anybody happy?" Law snapped at him. "They did _fuck all_ for you. I didn't see them offering you anything – none of them got up to throw your shit away. None of them bothered to give you a drink or even serve you a fucking plate! Hell, none of them even asked if you wanted anything!"

"I wasn't hungry!"

"You were hovering over them, that's why!"

"If you didn't like it, why didn't you get up to help?"

"Fucking bullshit, Sanji-ya, what you do for these ungrateful brats!"

"You're not going to make me feel bad for this."

"What the fuck do these guys do for you at the end of the day?" Law asked him, hitting the table. "I've been here all this time, watching you serve each and every one of them, catering individually to their needs, and I've yet to see them express any fucking gratitude for it! The only time I saw something like it was when Luffy-ya apologized to you, and look at what the fuck caused that shit. Fucking bullshit. You're stupid."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "And you're still here, _why_ …? You don't like it, leave."

Law scowled at the table, then at him. The kids' announced their return, chasing after Franky and Ace with what looked to be a massive lizard in Luffy's extended hands. The ladies shrieked and scattered hastily, Brook abandoned his guitar and raced off in the opposite direction and finally Zoro bellowed at them to quiet down. Sanji turned in his seat with a curious expression, wondrous why the man sounded so far away.

"Go find that dumbass before he falls in the lake, again," he said to the kids, deftly plucking the bigger lizard from Luffy's hand and kicking Ussop into action as the teen slowed down, breathing heavily. Luffy led the way with a rambunctious laugh, sweeping Chopper onto his shoulders while Ussop cried at him to slow down. The lizard snapped at him, so Sanji tossed it back into the trees. Brook ran out from them, screaming with fright, the lizard chasing after him.

Ace bent at the knees, breathing heavily while Franky fell onto his back, panting heavily. Law glared at all of them, gathering his sword close, falling into an angry silence.

"This has been awesome!" Ace yelled happily, sitting next to Law with a sweaty expression. "C'mon man, tag team. It's your turn."

" _Fuck off_."

"This guy," Ace commented lightly to Sanji, socking Law in the shoulder. "Always the life of the party. Hey, when we were young, we played this game, it was called Seven – "

It was a quick flick of the fingers, but sitting in Ace's spot was a mannequin from the smokeshop down the street. Horrified, Sanji started to snap at Law but Ace's bellow for Luffy to come find him caused the string of childish shouts to switch direction. It startled him when he saw Zoro's green hair a distance away, the man finding his own way back to the park from down the opposite street Sanji had thought he was. Even Franky looked confused, pointing at the trees on their right to where Zoro was walking from their left.

Sanji started to bawl Law out for teleporting Ace, but he had such a mortified expression to him, that he let it go. It appeared Ace was going to reveal a secret of some sort, and Sanji figured Ace would tell them later.

"Relax," he said, lighting kicking his feet underneath the table. "It's okay to be silly, sometimes."

"When are you going to tell them, Sanji-ya? Your plans?"

"Soon. When they're calm. Probably in a couple of hours. Better for them to burn off all that energy first, so they don't have time to protest. It'll only be for a week," Sanji said. "I don't trust Zoro to keep them on track."

" _They're college aged adults_!" Law snarled, nearly between clenched teeth. "They can take care of their own fucking selves!"

At Ussop's shriek, Chopper's scream and Luffy's outraged curses, Sanji lifted an eyebrow. The accusations of someone sharting caused Nami and Robin to say 'goodnight' to everyone, so Sanji immediately left the table to go help them find a ride home. Law glared after him, shaking his head incredulously.

Then he stiffened because Ace was propping his chin upon his shoulder and exhaling heavily, smelling of sweat, smoke and Chopper's fur.

"So, you know the plan, then?" Ace asked him, too uncomfortably close for Law to move. "I don't have to repeat myself, do I?"

"Your damned chin hairs are getting tangled into my sideburns, goddammit!" Law pushed his face away. "And there's no need for you to be speaking into my ear like that!"

"That's the only way you'll get it, 'big brother'. By experiencing it for yourself…"

"I don't want to!"

"You _promised_. Look at the bigger picture, dork."

Law's lips thinned as he glanced over at the younger D. running about, being chased by Chopper in man form.

"You teleport me again, I'll make sure everyone knows your fetish," Ace then threatened, poking his cheek. "What's wifey going to think, knowing that you're obsessed with - !"

" _Shut up_! I'll kill you myself!"

Ace lifted his fingers and made "ears" atop of his head, making a face he thought looked like a bear's. "Why are you so red, Torao? Hmm? Did I hit a nerve - _ugh_!"

Franky looked up as Law hit Ace hard enough to knock him off the bench. Ace got right up and tackled him from his seat, and both of them began rolling on the grass, punching and cursing at each other. Luffy caught sight of the action and raced over, jumping in with a war whoop. Seeing that nobody was dying, Franky relaxed and laid back down.

Sanji returned moments later and separated them with some angry yells of his own, Zoro wandering over to see if there was any beer left. Moments later, Chopper went flying so Zoro dropped his beer and raced after him to catch him; Ussop began screaming, smoke bombs were going off and the table went flying. Franky stuck an arm out and caught Ace, Law flopping over the nearby trash can and Luffy bouncing a few times before he grabbed onto the grass with wild laughter.

"Goddammit, both of you are too old to be doing this!" Sanji yelled at them, Ace laughing loudly as he jumped back down onto the grass. Much to Law's mortification, he mimicked a bear standing on two legs, growling at Sanji behind his back. Sanji kicked him square in the stomach once he sensed movement behind him. Luffy raced after his older brother with wild laughter.

"Check it out! Look what I made!" Ussop declared, pulling fireworks from his bag. Ace stopped hugging Luffy long enough to race over, wanting to light the first one, Luffy following with an outraged cry. "I made enough for everybody! Franky, do you have the launching rod?"

Franky got up to assist, all of them pulling together to set up the fireworks within the center of the park. Sanji hung back because he didn't want to be anywhere near the kids and fire, and sat next to Law, elbowing him for still wearing a sullen expression. Zoro finished off the beer, frowning at both of them. When the first firework went off, everyone in the park admired Ussop's work.

As the others were set off, their attention diverted to the explosion above the trees, Ace hugged his younger brother tightly. Luffy returned the hug with a happy squeeze, oblivious to words that couldn't be heard over the explosions, and Law watched with a heavy heart, knowing he shouldn't.

He swallowed tightly, looking over at Sanji as the blond watched the lightshow with an impressed expression. With hesitation, he reached out and clasped his hand within his, squeezing his fingers without saying anything. Sanji looked at him with surprise, but Law looked away, unable to say a thing while Ace said goodbye to his little brother.


	17. Queen of Peace

**A/N: Oh my….**

 **: Queen of Peace :**

"When I leave, promise me you'll keep doing what you're doing," Ace said to Sanji, hanging on his leg as Sanji tried walking, his hands full of trash. When Ace's face turned lecherous, and his hold turned into feels, Sanji kicked out with panic, effectively tossing the man away.

"Well, of course! I've been doing this the entire time, why stop now?" Sanji asked, but he did feel guilt for wanting to get away from it. He paused as he realized the trash can was full. A couple of moments later, Sanji blinked at the two hotdogs he now held, cries of surprise coming from down the street. Then he screamed as Luffy's mouth clamped down on both hands, sucking both hotdogs from his fingers.

"Well, I'm going to be gone for awhile, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you guys again," Ace confessed, pulling on his hat.

"Ace, aren't you guys exploring the New World, now?" Luffy asked curiously. "Maybe we'll meet up, then!"

Ace ruffled his brother's hair fondly. "Maybe, kiddo."

When Sanji bent over to pull hotdog wrappers from Luffy's teeth, Ace frowned over at Law, who looked away with a sullen expression. But he shrugged with a sigh, and then pulled Luffy up from the grass in a headlock. He struggled mightily as Ace said to Sanji, "I'll wire you the rest of the money when I can. And make sure you get that transfer set up. Y'know, the thing I'd mentioned?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll have it ready by then," Sanji assured him. "Will you at least be back before they set sail?"

"Before _you all_ set sail? I don't want to hear any more of this 'I'm staying behind' business, because that's bullshit and you know it. Make sure he's on that boat when they set sail," Ace then said to Law, pointing at Sanji. "I don't want to hear any whining or complaining about it, either."

"What about me, Ace? Anything for me?" Luffy asked him, pausing in mid-struggle to hear his answer.

"Just find the treasure, kiddo! I'm counting on you! I've told you a billion times how proud of you I am, and I'll tell you one more time! Get out there and make me proud!"

"That treasure is soooo mine already!"

"And when these guys tell you to keep your hands out of any suspicious holes, you keep your hands out of the hole," Ace added sternly.

"Yeah, that'll put a stop to it," Law muttered.

"And if any of the babes say they're on birth control, don't believe them! Always strap it on! Wait until you find that treasure! This applies to suspicious holes, bro."

"Oh….okay… _whatever_."

"Not 'whatever'! Listen to my advice, shitty brat!"

"Don't call me a 'brat'!"

Sanji kept a foot on Ace's head to keep them from bumping into him. He looked over at Zoro as Zoro helped Brook, Franky, Ussop and Chopper flag down a taxi. All of them kept veering away, which only made Franky chase after one, stopping it eventually by picking it up over his head and snarling. The other guys clapped while the driver abandoned the car with a fearful scream.

"You're in charge, now," Ace then said to Law, pointing at him. "Got it? And Sanji, _you'll_ be back at the end of the week, right?"

"Well…" Sanji trailed off, feeling hesitant as he looked back at the others. They were trying to fit themselves into the car with Franky at the wheel, but with the cyborg's bulk, and Brook's height, Zoro decided that tying both Ussop and Chopper on top of the car with seatbelts, telling them not to move, was the better idea.

"I might not go at all," Sanji then said vaguely, Ussop and Chopper jerking back against the roof as Franky drove forward, running over Zoro's foot in the process. Above the screams and the sound of a vehicle crashing into a light pole, he looked back at the others with a heavy expression. Law sputtered a laugh and quickly covered it up with an embarrassed cough at Sanji's dirty look.

"Yeah, the kids might die before I do," Ace said with a concerned frown.

"Don't joke like that."

"Anywho, bring it in. Group hug!" Ace said, grabbing all three of them in a crushing squeeze. Luffy protested with sound warning before he farted, making all of them scream with dismay. "I'm going to miss you guys! This was such a great day!"

"Can't you stay longer? Please? At least for the night?" Luffy whined, stretching his limbs around his brother once Ace released them.

"No buddy, I just popped in to check on things after that whole mid-term business. I gotta get back before the old man tracks me down, again. Sheesh. What a pain," Ace added with a grumpy expression. Once Luffy released him with a pouty face, Ace hugged Sanji again. "You'll always have my heart, daughter. And don't be a little bitch on your first night, I raised you better!"

" _What_."

He then ensnared Law into a bear hug that pulled the taller man completely off his feet and laughed, "Better start eating more than rice and fish, old man!"

When he set him down, he growled into his ear, "You hurt any of them, and I promise you, Corazon will send me to strike you down. You don't run into a man like that very often."

" _I know_."

Then Ace strode off, waving cheerfully. Luffy waved heartily, Sanji doing the same before he realized his shirt was gaping open. He quickly buttoned himself back up, aghast at how fast Ace could be. He completely missed seeing the older man slowly pat Luffy's head, the younger's face scrunched up with an upset expression as he watched his brother leave.

Later on, Zoro finished tying Luffy's limbs around Ussop, Chopper and Brook atop of the car and patted his hands with accomplishment. "There. Man, I'm brilliant."

"This is not going to work," Sanji said, tilting his head to see how Franky was even fitted into the car.

"Nonsense. Luffy, hold tight! This is important, Captain. Lives are at stake."

"Aye aye!" Luffy said, eyes gleaming with determination.

"I didn't agree to this!" Ussop exclaimed.

"I didn't agree to this, either!" Brook cried, struggling mightily. "This is kidnapping!"

"There's room for two more!" Franky said merrily, honking the horn.

" _No_ ," Law said, trying to cover up the amused smile he had as the kids wiggled in vain, Luffy obviously determined to hold them in place.

"Is this a clown car, shit for brains?" Sanji asked. "Are you thinking for the entire group and not for yourself?"

"I'm _hella_ thinking for the group, and the group agrees that it's the best choice we can make. Check it out." Zoro fit himself into the backseat, knees to chest, and then pointed ahead. "To the liquor store!"

" _You're drunk off your heels_ , thinking this is a brilliant idea! Franky, take them straight home!"

"The shit you say, the party just _started_ \- !" Zoro started to shout when Franky stomped on the gas.

All of them screamed as Franky laid on the horn to clear the way. Pedestrians darted out of their path, a couple of Marines raising the alarm. Law started to laugh again, Sanji watching with horror as Franky narrowly missed hitting a few Marines, the car tilting dangerously to the left before righting itself and disappearing down the street.

"I don't think I can leave," Sanji re-affirmed to himself, biting his nails.

Law gave him an exasperated look. "They'll be _fine_. Like Roronoa-ya said, he's got it under control."

Sanji looked at him. Then he chewed on his nails again. _Then_ winced at the sound of sirens nearby. Gunfire rang out, screams erupted. Amidst it all, they heard wild cackling that sounded suspiciously like Luffy's. More screams rang out, and a rumble, followed by dust and smoke, billowed out from the street they had taken. Law laughed with delight before catching himself and forcing on a serious expression. Sanji frowned at him.

" _Right_. Well. Let's…let's go to your place," Law then said, grabbing his belt loop and forcing him to walk briskly in the other direction. "This night can belong to them."

"Well, wait. Maybe…maybe I should pick up a few things, first," Sanji muttered, looking at a corner gas mart and hearing the rising edges of chaos and panic as Marines began streaming into the area.

But moments later he stumbled into his own living room, Law giving a pleased sigh at the utter peace and silence. With shaking hands, Sanji searched for an extra pack of cigarettes, mumbling to himself about finding a babysitter. Law kicked off the shoes he'd borrowed from Sanji's closet, set his sword aside, and then slumped onto the couch with a happy expression.

"It was really too long of a day," he commented, lowering his hat bill over his eyes. When he heard the rattle of dishes and a fridge, he tried not to grind his teeth. He settled a pillow up against his side, glanced at the kitchen, and then grunted when Sanji appeared moments later with a surprised curse, replacing the pillow. "Just _relax_! If you keep moving around, I'll de-attach your damn legs. I don't want anything to drink, I don't want anything to eat, and if you want cigarettes, _I'll_ go and get them. But sit the fuck down and fucking relax for now!"

Sanji exhaled heavily, trying to clear his mind and building irritation over the chaos they'd left. Law was right, he shouldn't have to worry – this was just Test One of preparing to leave them, and Zoro said he'd take care of them, they'd be fine. There was no point in dwelling on the subject, they were all _adults_.

"Okay, you're right, I'll let it go," he said with another slow exhale. Realizing the position, he twisted quickly so that he could squish himself between the couch cushions and against the older man, resting his head onto his chest. For a few quiet moments, he breathed calmly, trying to ignore the pressing urge to _at least_ check the news that was no doubt happening on tv. He lifted his head, peering at the other man quizzically. "Are you sleeping?"

" _Yes_."

For a few moments, Sanji hoped Zoro remembered to feed the kids before they went to bed after drinking, then told himself that they were _goddamned adults_ and should know their own hangover cures by now. He traced Law's jawline with a finger tip. "Can we do something else instead?"

"If it means leaving here, then no."

Then Sanji wondered if Ussop had anymore explosives left, wondering if Ussop had been drinking with the others before they'd left. But he _sounded_ coherent crying and screaming atop of the car, so a drunk ussop with explosives was out of the question. He then relaxed because he remembered Chopper telling Franky that Ussop had used the last of it for his fireworks. He forced himself to stop thinking about the _goddamn kids_ and looked at Law's very pleasant sleepy face. He admired the other man for a few moments. Now that he was _really_ looking, he felt like kicking himself for being so damn apathetic as to not take advantage of the offering he was given.

"Wanna make out?" he asked, tracing over his lips with his finger. Then he replaced his finger with his own lips, molding and melding until the other man responded to him. A few minutes into it, he pulled away abruptly, wondering if Chopper had enough Rumble balls to keep up with the group if they were going to fight Marines all over the damn island.

Then, before Law could complain, Sanji grabbed his hair with both hands and kissed him again, determined to get the worrying out of his mind. He focused intensely on the moment, growing to enjoy the taste and feel of the other man beneath him, shifting to straddle his hips.

But then Law pulled away from him, giving a contemplative expression to the ceiling before looking at Sanji. "Did you lock the door?"

"If they wanted to come in, they'd come in," Sanji mumbled, biting at his collarbone, growing excited. The last time he'd made out with anybody was with Zoro, and even then the guy kept squirming and making faces and pushing him and – so it was nice having a response, and he wasn't thinking of the others too much, now.

Law accepted that with a shrug, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him up to that he could bite Sanji's lips, licking them before kissing him roughly. Then he pulled away with a paranoid expression. "Maybe we should take it to the bedroom."

"That's a grand idea! If you want, we can lock the door then!" Sanji said cheerfully, rising up quickly and helping him up. He felt weird being shorter than the other man, rising up on his tiptoes to kiss him, but Law helped out by scooping him up and Sanji wasn't caring about the height difference then. He wrapped his legs around his waist with ease and touched as much of him as he could while sucking on his tongue, so Law stumbled a bit walking towards the bedroom.

Once there, he tripped over something on the floor, and they hit the carpeted space with a jumble of limbs. Cursing, he looked over to seeing that Nami had left one of her shopping bags there, Sanji rubbing his head painfully as he investigated for himself what had happened.

"Fuck it, close enough," Law decided, shutting the door with a foot before pinning him down, Sanji accepting his mouth eagerly. He wrapped his legs around Law's waist to hold him close, and the moment was growing so intense with each of them battling for dominance. He had just left a faint mark on Sanji's collarbone when running sounds outside of the apartment caused them both to still with panic.

When it turned out to be a false alarm, Sanji began pulling Law's shirt off, Law occupied with pulling the buttons loose so he could open his. Their hands roved over each other, their kisses growing wet and sloppy until a banging noise in the other apartment caused them to break apart again.

" _Damn it!_ " Law cursed with frustration.

"It's okay, it's okay, they're too busy fighting away from here, we're fine," Sanji cajoled, nibbling on his neck and arching up to him, desperate to feel the length of him against him. "We'll just be quiet!"

It was an odd thing to hear, but Sanji made up for it with a busy mouth and roving hands, and Law once against focused on the sensations, reaching between them to touch outside of Sanji's shorts. At that moment through, both of them paused, looking at each other. Then giggled.

The laughter of a child caused them both to freeze, but it was just a neighbor and her toddler walking back to their place next door, and Law felt his whole face reflect the utter ridiculousness of the moment.

"I haven't done this before," Sanji said hastily, pulling at his shorts. "But I'm fucking _ready_!"

"Well…I haven't either."

Sanji stared at him for several moments, pausing in the motion of unbuckling the absurdly difficult belt that Law was wearing. " _Liar_. You're almost thirty."

" _Shut up_! I've been….really busy."

The silence continued for a few moments, Law's entire body turning red out of mortification as Sanji continued staring at him.

" _It's okay_!" Sanji then said quickly, still in disbelief but at the same time, utterly relieved. He laughed. "That's great! Then I don't feel as big as an idiot as I did awhile back!"

"Look, it's not something I'm proud of, all right? I've been too busy studying and fighting to survive a goddamn war zone, goddamn it!"

"As long as we're having fun, right? I like you, I _guess_ you like me – "

" _You know I like you_!"

"I know, I know, I'm so grateful - !" Sanji said, grabbing his red face, forcing him to look at him. "Look at me. I don't care if you don't have experience. Okay? After seeing all that, I see why this wasn't so important! It's okay – I'm glad it's just us, I'm glad it's you, let's do this together, okay? It doesn't have to be a huge thing, I don't expect to rush, but let's enjoy it! All right?"

After the initial wave of embarrassment passed, Law started to nod. "Okay. Okay, let's do this."

"No matter where it goes, okay?"

"Well, technically – "

"We'll save that for later! It's fine, it's all good, let's just keep going and where we'll end up is where we'll end up," Sanji murmured, kissing him again, hugging him close. "I like you so much, I'm glad you're here, I'm glad we ended up here, where we're at…"

It was a little difficult to concentrate after that, but it was when Sanji was grinding on him, sucking on his neck and making it hard for Law to focus on the next move, when the front door rattled with force. Both of them scrambled away from each other at that point, hastily rearranging clothes and waiting for something more to happen. The sound of running feet sweeping from one side to the other suggested neighbors' kids running about on the stairway outside.

" _WHY_?!"

"We're going to ignore it!" Sanji snarled, turning to him once more. He yanked Law's shorts from him, tossing the material behind. " _I'm going to suck your goddamn dick_ , and the next sound we hear, we need to ignore it!"

"Okay," Law agreed quickly with a joyful expression, thumbs up.

Just as Sanji had his first taste of dick, though, Chopper walked into the bedroom with a small paper bag, causing both of them to freeze.

"Zoro said you guys might need these," Chopper said firmly, pulling out a couple of small bottles and some condoms. "He said he's experienced enough to know that these are important! Also, he said that you guys are doing it all wrong, and he's embarrassed to know you."

" _I'm going to fucking kill him myself_."


	18. Hiding

**LilMizFuNsiZe: yes…I'm rather talented. I try not to brag about it, but I've bagged many interviews with my fanfiction reviews detailing my prowess with updates. :D**

 **Panda. blackwhite : hahahaha!**

 **Snowflake97: yes, it did! And Didn't! Hahahah well, Zoro gets his, soon.**

 **Guest: My updates are like ninjas, yo. Unexpectedly there one moment, and gone the next. :l**

 **Siberian RS: Ace** **made** **them in ASOL lol There will be more. This story isn't over yet. (And I'm trying not to cry dammit.)**

 **: Hiding:**

"You've got a deathwish, a meanstreak, and huge balls," Franky commented as Zoro finished off another beer.

"I disagree with the entire thing. I _will_ be heard." With that, Zoro gave a small howl to the sky, the kids joining in moments later, laughing.

Franky was astounded. He was utterly amazed (frightened) and captivated as to how this man – enemy of men – could be so influential. So daring. So _bold_. And, damn, Franky had to admit, Zoro knew how to fill out ill-fitting clothes. The man that first came into Franky's life as a bleeding, walking disaster that made old-movie samurais look like B-movie extras was a somebody that absolutely fit the requirements for Bad Assery. And Franky couldn't get enough of it.

While aware that Zoro had been drinking all day, the fact that he continued to toe the line when it came to Sanji was something of fairy tale legend. The kids hung off his every word and action; anything Zoro suggested they jumped to. They absolutely adored the man, even if he were snoring away in the middle of an inappropriate place. All of them were bedraggled and dirty after the fight with the Marines, but were recovering with plenty of gas station soda and cheap beer, waiting for Chopper to come back. They were sitting at the park near the kids' apartment, and the only people lingering around outside at this time of night was them.

Chopper came back with his usual wide eyed expression, handing Zoro a note. Franky waited with bated breath to see what it said, and Zoro's eyebrows lifted as he read it. He crumbled it up and tossed it in the trash can nearby, then sat slowly. Chopper stared up at him with such intensity that Franky found himself nearly vibrating in place, waiting. Clearing his throat, Zoro swished his beer around, finished it off, then stood again.

Franky was _really_ curious when Zoro pulled the waistband of his pants out and looked down, then sat back down with a wondrous air.

" _Well_?" Chopper demanded.

"Call the others over here," Zoro said, reaching for another beer. "This is going to be interesting."

" _What_?" Franky asked, leaning forward to he wouldn't miss a word. "What happened?"

Luffy, Ussop and Brook came over, looking absolutely exhausted by the day's events but not ready to stop. Ussop was missing most of his clothes; Luffy had abandoned his jean shorts, satisfied with wearing only his boxers and undershirt; Brook's hair was still smoking in some areas. They all looked at Zoro with expectation.

"After we get home, we take showers, eat greasy food – we sleep. For _at least_ six hours. Does anybody have classes tomorrow?"

"Nope," they said, sleepily shaking their heads.

"Let's do that, and…" Zoro then looked at his beer with a disgusted expression, then set it aside. "Well, apparently, my little joke crossed the line. I admit, it was a shitty way to express my jealousy and the fact that I don't like this guy, and it was in very poor taste. At this point, I ask that none of you do what I did. It was …out of line."

"Weren't you sitting right here the entire time?" Ussop asked him, his eyes barely open. "What'd you do without leaving your seat?"

"Well, after we do all that I described, tomorrow, all of us needs to come together to, ah…and I'm not sure how this happened, I'm very unfamiliar with the mechanics of…that guy's…skills."

"Trafalgar ingested the Ope Ope no me fruit when he was a child!" Chopper announced, gesturing grandly. "Now, listen here, Zoro, this is how he did it. Within that room, as big or as small as he wills it, he can remove certain parts from a distance without harm to a 'patient'. He can teleport people and objects by switching them…therefore, he'd created a room with enough space for us not to notice that he did and steal your penis without you realizing it. He hid it somewhere, and he's not saying. He says you have to find it, or else you're not a Real Man. _That's_ what happened."

Franky's mouth fell open with horror.

Ussop absently covered himself with a similar expression, and Luffy looked like he was still processing the first half of Chopper's speech. Brook's mouth fell wide open, and all of them looked at Zoro.

"I'm assuming that it still works. I mean, I feel it? Just…not on me."

With his hands on his hips, Chopper then said, "And Law said 'thanks for the gift.' Though, I think it was mean of you to do this, Zoro. You deserved it. You knew it was a special moment – _you_ even said losing your virginity is a very special moment in every man's life!"

"For five minutes, at least," Luffy said with a shrug.

"Yes…Yes I did," Zoro murmured, picking up his beer. "Well played, nerd. Well played."

Luffy finally caught up and he winced, grabbing his own crotch with a horrified wheeze. "I promise never to bother them, _ever_. Lesson learned, Zoro, _thank you_. Isn't this man great, Ussop? Zoro can make all the mistakes for us! No matter what Sanji says, Zoro's teachings still give us a lot to think about!"

"Thank you, mighty sensei, " Ussop said to Zoro with a deep bow. "Through your lessons alone, will I _never_ do what you do."

"That's right, kids. You listen to daddy and you learn a lot."

Brook and Luffy joined Ussop with their deep, respectful bows, and Franky roared with laughter. Chopper, with an indignant expression, 'hmphed' and gave Zoro a point of his hoof.

"If you apologize to both of them, I'm sure you'll find your penis sooner than you think! But for now, I hope you learn from this! Instead of making him an enemy, make him your friend! It's your own fault that it is what it is, Zoro, asshole!"

"I know, buddy. I know. Thank you for your work, today. You did awesome."

"I'm so sorry, Zoro! I hope you're not uncomfortable! I can probably substitute a catheter for you if you start to feel uncomfortable!"

If Franky could cry, he would have, pounding on the table with wheezing laughter.

: :

The next morning, Law looked at his watch, and then at the front door, and felt a wicked smile tug his lips. _Right on time_.

Sure enough, Luffy walked in first, barely awake. Then Zoro, carrying Chopper. There wasn't any sign of Ussop, which was fine. After what he saw, Ussop was probably still sleeping last night off. Luffy mumbled something of a 'good morning' in his direction and went right for the food that was waiting on the counter – greasy, hot, freshly made hangover staples that lured anybody in after a hot night out with alcohol.

"Good morning!" Law greeted amicably, a touch too loudly. "It's a nice start."

Zoro scowled at him as he set Chopper down in the kitchen. The reindeer happily piled food onto a couple of plates, fending Luffy off as Luffy dug into the containers with a fork, not bothering with a plate.

"Smug faced bastard. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Where's the princess?" Zoro then asked, looking around.

"Still asleep. Thanks for the gift last night. It came in handy."

Zoro's scowl deepened. "Okay, look, I admit that it was in extremely poor taste to have Chopper do what he did – "

"That doesn't even begin to cover things. As a result, I've taken matters into my own hands. Here is what you need to find your treasure," Law then said, presenting him with a topographical map with a couple of x's and neat print. Luffy and Chopper looked over with interest. "This is _only_ of Roguetown. If you follow the clues, you'll find what you're looking for."

"You've hidden treasure for Zoro, Law?" Luffy asked curiously. "Even after what he did? You are a nice guy! I take back all the shit I ever said about you!"

"I don't know if it can be considered treasure. It might be too small to find."

Zoro snatched the map from him and attempted to read the thing. But he had no idea how to read a map, much less one like this one. His face and neck reddened as he glared at the other man.

"The clues I've hidden will only be found if you follow this map," Law continued, still grinning. "If you can't read the map, then you may ask for help."

" _Diabolical_!" Luffy exclaimed, impressed. "Zoro _hates_ asking Nami for help!"

"Even then, it won't be easy. Each clue is a riddle. If you can figure out the riddle, you can find your clue. In the meanwhile, you've got a time limit," Law warned him. "I _should_ be leaving, today. It only works if I'm in the area – if I'm too far away, I might get real tired and just let go of the entire thing. How long do you think a detached limb will last without its host? Let me tell you, once the blood flow ceases to a limb, that limb dies without essential oxygen and blood supply. And who knows if it can be reattached in the first place? I might've been sloppy, last night."

"But don't worry…I took the liberty of thinking ahead for you," Law continued, rising up from the bar stool and wandering over to the couch, where a couple of plastic bags sat. The three of them watched as he pulled out some material, fluffing it grandly. He held it against Zoro's frame, admiring the detail. "I took your shape and coloring in consideration when I picked out the dress. I even bought you a makeup giftcard for those days when you want to look pretty."

" _You diabolical dick_!" Zoro spit out, slapping the dress away from him.

Luffy started to sweat, gulping down his last mouthful. His eyes were panicked as they set on the older man. "I'm sorry, Zoro, but I barely passed my map classes…I don't think I can help you right now!"

" _Argh, I know_!"

Arms crossed over his chest, Law gave them a smug smile. "Hopefully you've treated your hangovers. The clock is starting. Maybe next time you'll be a little more considerate to the situation."

Chopper studied the map Law had written on, his face full of concentration. But he didn't understand how to read it, nor was it an easy map to read, considering that it was copied sloppily, with a machine that looked as if it were running out of toner. The X's marking the two spots didn't make sense to him. He winced.

"You did it this time," he murmured, shaking. "There's no hope for you."

"Next time, stick with an opponent that doesn't have a perfect 4.0 GPA, assholes!"

"You're a _monster_!" Luffy cried, before resuming eating. "Sorry Zoro, buddy, if I can't punch my way through it, I'm just going to have to rely on others to figure it out for me."

"I must've hit a vital spot for you to lash out like this!" Zoro growled, rising to glare at Law. "Things like this should be carried out on the battlefield with _honor_ , not sneaky nerd shit!"

"Even the greatest of warriors on the sea use their damn brain to best their opponents, musclehead!" Law spit, flipping him off. "I've made it very basic for you!"

"Not basic enough! Dumb it down, a bit!"

"I'm afraid I can't think on your level. I'm _too_ smart."

"Fucking _asshole_!"

"What's going on in here?" Sanji asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes, emerging from the bedroom with a yawn. He was wearing one of Law's old shirts and his own pj bottoms with frying pans on them. "Why are you in my place making so much noise?"

"Zoro's manhood is in danger," Luffy told him, barely understood with a full mouth.

"Oh, yeah, I know, I helped Law make that map," Sanji said with another yawn.

"Bastard! I knew it had to be you!" Zoro snarled at him.

"That's what you get - !" Sanji cut himself off with a shake of his head. "Anyway, last night gave me enough confidence to know that you've got this, brah. I'm going to leave tonight. I've already talked to the old man about coming home for a few days, so…"

"You'll be back, though, right?" Luffy asked him with worry.

"Yes. Just…give or take a few days."

Zoro shook with rage as he glared at the map once more, paper rattling in his hands. Sanji kissed Law's neck as he passed by him to the kitchen and hummed happily as he saw that coffee had been made, a mug waiting for him.

"Stay in school, kids," Law advised.

"I should go get Nami," Luffy said with a sigh. "It's going to be a long day. If Zoro loses his manhood forever, _I'll_ have to step up to be the Real Man, and I'm not even ready for it, yet."

Law laughed, Zoro snarling at him.

"Sanji, you'll leave a contact number for us, just in case?" Chopper asked him with worry. "What if something happens and I need to get a hold of you?"

"I'll leave it for Robin."

"When you're done with Ace's To-Do list, what are you going to do, Law?" Luffy asked him. "I heard you guys talking about some guy named Kaido last night."

"That's for grown-ups to worry about, kid. Meanwhile, you've got a treasure map to follow. If you can't follow this, then how are you going to make it on the Grand Line?" Law answered. "Even if you have a good crew with skills that outnumber or surpass your own, you need to think for yourself on how to attain your goals."

"Ugh, drown me now."

"You can't always punch your way out of a situation."

"Who makes up these rules?"

Sanji laughed at the dress Zoro had tossed earlier. "Hey, moss head, the green matches that of your hair!"

" _Shut up_!"

"Did you try it on, yet?"

"You know I can't fit your clothes!"

Both of them snarled at each other.

"Have we had enough to eat? Well then, assholes, let's go! We don't have that much time to waste!" Chopper declared, hopping down onto the floor. Luffy upended one of the boxes into his mouth, extending his jaw line outward to do so.

"When are you leaving so I can have them back in time to say goodbye to you?" Zoro then asked Sanji, folding up the map.

"I'll be here by the time you come back," Sanji assured him. Then giggled. "Whether or not you're fully intact."

Zoro resisted choking him, turning to glare at a smug-faced Law. "This will _never_ be forgiven."

Law opened and closed his fist with a sharp action, still grinning. "Bye, _boy_."

Snarling, Zoro stomped out of the apartment, Luffy and Chopper in tow.

"Robin will figure it out," Sanji said, sipping at his coffee. "If they just ask her first, they're going to be back sooner than you thought."

"They're not going to approach her, first. They're going to need Nami to get to the first clue. But Nami was very grateful for the shopping spree I arranged for her, especially considering the sales that usually happen these mornings," Law said, shutting and locking the front door. He turned to Sanji with a very brilliant expression. "Shall we continue where we left off last night?"

Sanji froze for a moment, then set the coffee cup down. Now that he was waking up, he was astounded at the possibility of an uninterrupted moment. No worries, no job, no _interruptions_ – his face reflected the excitement he felt. Like one of the kids, he couldn't stop himself from running and hopping into the other man's arms with an expression of joy.

"You _do_ think of everything, don't you?"

After a very satisfying kiss filled with passion and enthusiasm, Law led the way back to the bedroom.

"Less talk, more action, Sanji-ya! We've got the whole day to ourselves, now!"


	19. All This And Heaven Too

**A/N: Adventure! ...I'm seriously dying writing so much but I can't stop.**

 **Michikuni : Very smart move, indeed! I update like terrible, it's a disease, I can't stop.**

 **Panda: YW!**

 **: All This And Heaven Too:**

"This is west, dummy. This point here is that grassy knoll, there, see it?" Nami said, pointing forward with an impatient look. Luffy and Chopper ran in that direction, Luffy holding tightly to his hat as they battled the incoming ocean wind that swept through the area. Zoro scowled in that direction, then gave her a suspicious look. All of them were dressed for the incoming rains, Nami leaving her shopping behind because she wanted to know exactly what sort of treasure they were tasked in finding.

" _How can you tell from this_?"

"Because it says so right here! Argh, nothing gets through to you," she growled, shaking the map at him. "You want my help, or what?"

Luffy and Chopper were shouting from where they were, indicating that they hurry, so Nami began running, eyes lighting up with the prospect of treasure. Zoro hurried after her, knowing that they'd yet started the journey, but he didn't want her seeing anything tell tale in the resulting end. The island was going to be pelted with an incoming storm, and the sea reflected this disaster. Most of the ships had anchored themselves in, the shipyards crowded with preparation activity. This side of the island was hardly touched, used as a bird preservation, so there wasn't too many people lingering around.

When Zoro got there, he saw that Luffy was pointing at a set of rocks, hwere a beer bottled with a folded paper sat. Nami snatched it up quickly, pulling out the paper while everyone crowded around her.

"'Two steps back, four steps forward, look up for the sign of the mother – it'll always be accompanied by a father'. The coordinates will match this area here, on the map. Huh. What is this exactly?" she asked, bewildered. "Is this an extra credit thing?"

"Are we looking for a zoo?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Maybe a pet store!" Chopper cried.

"NO! This says nothing about pets, and this area is actually towards the center of the island – outside of town. All that's there are the train yards, the switch station."

Luffy mumbled 'two steps back, four steps forward', and danced to it. Once Chopper caught the rhythm, he chimed in as well. Nami studied the map with a frustrated expression while Zoro hurled the empty beer bottle into the ocean.

"It's a very basic route, Zoro. I bet once we get there, we'll figure out the next clue easy! I can't imagine what could constitute a 'mother and a father', though. Come on! Let's get there and find out!"

Over an hour later, the group wandered over various tracks, ignoring the warning cries of the workers there. As a train slowly passed through, Nami glanced at her GPS and her old fashioned compass, noting the difference in direction with both. She sighed heavily as Luffy chased Chopper through open rail cars, Zoro wandering off in a completely different direction. After screaming at them to rejoin her, she looked around herself.

"Look for the mother, it's accompanied with a father," she murmured, squinting her eyes. All she saw were trains moving about, crossing tracks and pulling in for repairs, for conductor trade offs. "Look up…"

All she saw were incoming storm clouds, bringing with it thunder and lightning in the distance. With a heavy sigh, she murmured the phrase to herself a couple of times and looked around. The trains moving around her were going too slow to be of any danger to them, but if Zoro wasn't paying attention as he tried to catch up to them, he was in danger of being ran over. Nami ignored him, set on solving the puzzle.

She looked at the main station, nearly a hundred yards away. Then performed the 'two steps back, four steps forward' dance, trying to jolt her mind into solving the problem. As she grew closer to the coordinates detailed on the map, she realized she was coming onto a train tunnel that would run halfway through a mountain that bordered Roguetown. She hurried over to it, looking at her GPS and compass to see that the coordinates matched. Walking about for a few minutes, she struggled to find the 'mother and the father' that was spoken of.

As she stood there, a train slowly rolled out from the mountain, its warning horn causing both Luffy and Chopper to clap their hands over their ears. The conductor saw them, and responded to their prompting to sound the horn once more.

Zoro caught up to her, glaring at the engine that slowly eased away from the mountain. But as it did, the brakes screeched through the air, and the vehicle stopped with a gusty heave of smoke. Nami repeated the phrase over and over, squinting at the mountain. The train began to move backward, slowly retreating back through the tunnel it'd emerged from. From what she could see, there was another train that was set to take a pair of tracks overlaid the first's – the first train was just giving them room.

After a few minutes, the first train began to move again, completely emerging from the tunnel in the mountains. It stopped suddenly, then backed back into the tunnel with a slow wheeze of effort. The conductor hung out from the side window, bellowing towards a worker wearing a bright vest. Both of them screamed at each other, the train slowly rolling back into the mountain. After a few moments, it then began moving forward.

It suddenly occurred to Zoro was he was watching. He erupted into a rage.

"MOTHER _FUCKER_!"

Nami shrieked in surprise, utterly startled. The kids whipped around with surprised faces.

Chopper reacted with a victory pose. " _That's right_!"

Completely lost, Nami stared at Zoro, waiting for the man's face to lose the unhealthy purple color, for the veins to lose their pulsing.

Luffy laughed suddenly, slapping his knee. "That's right, Zoro! Mother – _fucker_! HAH HA HA HA!"

Nami knew she was missing something, but she wasn't exactly sure. She stared at the train that finally emerged from the tunnel, pulling towards the station with a shrill whistle. Nothing stood out. But Zoro was snarling, practically frothing at the mouth as he strode over to the tunnel, kids in tow. She followed a cautious distance, struggling to put the puzzle together. But when the trio decided that the coast was clear, they ran into the tunnel with shouts, the workers catching sight of the action and screaming at them to get out of the way.

Thunder rumbled noisily over head.

She ran to the tunnel mouth and peered in. The three were looking up at one wall, where someone graffiti caught their attention. Seeing that there were no trains coming, Nami hurried in, looking up. Then it occurred to her what the puzzle had been.

She laughed, creating a hole within one hand, and poking a finger into it. Zoro saw it and gave her an outraged look.

"It seems so silly, now," she laughed, dropping her hands. "Trains are considered phallic objects…coming in and out of the tunnel like that was like, _fucking_. Oh, that's hilarious! Why kind of game is this?"

Luffy laughed so hard that he couldn't get back up, Chopper looking at him with worry. Zoro wouldn't look at her, concentrating on the graffiti above their heads. Nami looked up, reading aloud, "'Twist, pull, yank, use the oil before the burn, not after.' Ah! More coordinates!"

She wrote them down quickly while a train horn sounded close by. Once she had them written on the map, they hurried out. Rain started to fall at this point, but Nami directed them to the train station before she could find the coordinates they needed to go to, next.

"This is fun!" she exclaimed. "What are we going to find at the end of this, Zoro?"

"Where are we going, next?" Zoro asked her instead, grumpily. "Fucking bullshit. This is all bullshit!"

"Remember, you brought this all onto yourself!" Chopper admonished him.

Luffy wiped his tears away. He reached out to hang onto Zoro but ended up pantsing him as he launched into another crying fit. Nami looked down at the sight of Zoro standing in his underwear, Chopper blushing. Zoro quickly crouched, hiding his shameful secret with a mortified face.

"Oh dear, undressing in front of a lady," Nami murmured, pretending to cover her eyes but secretly drinking in the sight.

"You are not a lady."

"This is so great!" Luffy giggled as Zoro pulled up his pants. "Nami! Where are we going next?"

"Here, to this side of town! It's kind of dirty, though. It's more of a redlight district. I'm a little shy about this location."

"YOU'RE NOT SHY."

"Let's go! Before the rain gets too bad!" Nami shouted, leading the way with an excited laugh.

Over an hour later, the taxi dropped them off in front of the main pathway that moved away from the shipyards and crisscrossed over an area of debauchery. The bars were open with varities of music coming from them, loud laughter, food – and the red lights were flashing in various stairways.

Nami looked around with an awestruck expression, Chopper shyly crawling onto Zoro's shoulders, eyes half covered. Luffy looked delighted.

"Ah, Anna," he said with a sigh. "Remember, Zoro? The one with the curls and the huge – "

"LUFFY!" Nami exclaimed, punching him. Then she poked Zoro in the back. "I can't believe you bought this kid a fucking prostitute!"

"'Fucking' is right!" Luffy laughed.

"What? All guys get excited about losing their v-card! And why not do it like this, where we get it out of the way? That way, we know what we're doing when it really counts," Zoro said firmly.

"That's the stupidest advice I'd ever heard, and I heard a lot from you, Zoro. There's fun being with someone you care about when you're first starting out. I'm not even going to get into it with you, today," she then huffed. "I want this treasure!"

"Zoro does too!" Luffy giggled, reaching out to hold onto the nearest support, which happened to be walking nearby. He fell with more laughter, saying, "It's a man's greatest treasure! It's the _only_ treasure a man will _ever_ treasure! HAHAHAHA!"

Chopper gasped.

Zoro's face reddened significantly, but Nami didn't notice. She was too busy looking up at the angry face of a polar bear that stared down at Luffy, who was clinging to his bright orange jumpsuit with both hands.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, yanking the boy away from him, then apologizing to the two men standing next to the bear. "He's an idiot, he doesn't know what he's doing! He's having too much fun, you know how it is!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the bear said hastily, bowing back.

"No, _I'm_ sorry!"

" _We're_ so sorry!"

Zoro grew annoyed as the trio kept bowing to them, Nami forcing Luffy to bow with her, all of them apologizing for whatever reason with hasty action.

"ENOUGH! Fuck! What was the damn clue again?" he asked, snatching the map from Nami's pockets.

"Oh my god! A talking bear! Zoro! _Look_! A talking bear!" Luffy cried excitedly. "Say something again! _Look_! _Zoro_! A _talking animal_! I've never seen a talking animal so close, before!"

"Hey, asshole!" Chopper screamed, causing Zoro to wince.

"I'm so sorry!" Nami apologized again, yanking Luffy back.

"No, I'm sorry!" the bear apologized.

Zoro heaved an outraged sigh as the bowing began again. "KNOCK IT OFF! FUCK! We're on a damn time limit!"

"Hey man, it's cool! It's okay! You guys trying to outrace the rain, too?" one of the guys asked, pointing up at the sky. He wore a hat with a fuzzy ball on top, 'Penguin' written boldly in front. Both men were wearing featureless white suits with high collars, while the polar bear wore a bright orange one.

"We got this weird time limit to find treasure!" Nami said with a sparkling determination.

"'Treasure'? On this island?" The bear cried. "Riches beyond belief?"

"No, fool! It's a treasure that belongs to this man, and this man only!" Chopper yelled with indignant action, hopping down to stand proud in front of Zoro.

"Could we just…find it now?"

"I'm sorry," the bear apologized with a bow.

"STOP APOLOGIZING!"

"Yikes, calm down, dude. Bepo is capable of ripping off men's limbs like they were toys," the other man said, his eyes hidden with reflective sunglasses, head covered with a green hat with a red bill. He stepped in front of the bear, as if to save them from any attack. "We're on a time limit, too. We're not looking for treasure, though."

"If you're hanging out in this district, I bet I know what it is," Nami said pointedly, hands on her hips.

The men blushed violently, waving sheepishly at the suggestion, the bear looking confused.

"We're not!"

"I can suggest a place!" Luffy cried. "Let me recommend to you Anna – she's built like this – "

"We're not looking!"

"CAN WE FIND THE FUCKING TREASURE FOR FUCKS SAKE?" Zoro bellowed, causing everyone to duck.

"I can recommend a few close places," Nami continued with a vicious gleam to her eye. "You guys look wealthy. I bet you're willing to pay a few extra for a nice, clean place with – "

"Actually, we came into town to pick someone up," Bepo explained. "We were lost. It's starting to rain, we were just looking for a place to stay in the meantime."

"Well, even if you accomplished your task, this storm isn't letting you go anywhere. The harbor's closed!"

"Do you guys want to help us?" Luffy asked excitedly. "It'll be great! Besides, I bet you're hella amazing at sniffing out clues!"

"Just because I'm a bear means I am not a dog!" Bepo cried indignantly.

"We're looking for a hostel, anyway," Penguin said, pulling up a sleeve to squint at some smeared writing. "I'm not even sure where it is – "

"There's several of them in this area. But there's also another district further into town that has a few, as well. Look, if you want directions, you'll have to work for them. We're trying to find this clue," Nami said, reading off the puzzle. "Does that sound familiar or anything?"

"To be honest, it sounds like pizza!"

"No way, Shachi, it sounds like taffy," Penguin said.

"Or lubricated rubber," Luffy suggested, twisting his own arm unnaturally and allowing his fist to spin.

"Isn't this a redlight district?"

"YOU _SWINE_!" Zoro screamed to the heavens, causing all of them to startle. "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"You deserve this, Zoro!" Chopper screamed at him. "But that's a real good suggestion, Luffy! 'Lubricated rubber' could mean a condom! Condoms are prevalent here in the red light district!"

" _Whoa_ , what kind of treasure is this, anyway?" Penguin asked.

"Maybe anchor ropes?" Nami suggested thoughtfully. "But the coordinates lead us here. C'mon, it's straight ahead! Maybe it'll give us another clue…"

"Give me a ride, bear!" Luffy laughed, chasing after Bepo.

"No, stop! That's our crewmate! You can't do that to him! Treat him with dignity!" Shachi shouted, racing after him, Chopper following. "Bepo, run, man! Run for your life!"

"Zoro, does this really lead to a brothel?" Nami asked, pausing outside of a four story building and looking up, Penguin and Zoro looking up as the other four ran about with shouts nearly drowned out by thunder, causing people to scatter. She reached out and hit him. "There are no treasures in brothels!"

Zoro stiffened. The sign above the front door had been graffiti'd with the words, 'Hoes go here. #49'

"Hey," Penguin murmured, tilting his head. "That looks familiar."

"You've been here?" Nami asked him incredulously.

"NO! I'm saying, that writing looks familiar! This guy I know writes his numbers in the same way. From bottom up, rather than up down," he said, writing in the air. "And even if that saying is derogatory, indicative of the whores inside, it's actually not. Fire extinguisher hoses are labeled with '49' because that's a type of metal used to contain fire retardant used in the hose."

Nami and Zoro stared at him. Bepo was fighting Luffy off, Chopper had changed form, and Shachi was desperately trying to rescue his friend, the commotion causing murmurs in the crowd.

Nami then slipped an arm through Penguin's with a slither of her body. "Hi. My name's Nami. Are you single?"

" _Witch_! Enough of that! This is the last place, right?" Zoro asked, storming inside and looking for a fire extinguisher. He did see one near the bar, and stomped in that direction. He ripped it away from its casing, causing the bartender to exclaim with surprise. Zoro saw a piece of paper fall from where it'd been resting, and he snatched it up.

'Maybe next time you'll take what Sanji gives you,' was the only detail written there. There were no other coordinates, no other clues. He looked back into the case for anything else, but there was nothing there. He turned the paper around and around, then cursed furiously, punching across the counter with a wild swing.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" he screamed, kicking a man that ventured too close to him.

"Did you find it?" Luffy asked, racing in with the others. "Did you find the next clue?"

" _It says nothing_! It says nothing but _this_!" Zoro snapped, showing him the paper. Nami ripped it away from Luffy, reading it with a puzzled expression. The others surrounded her, all of them reading the single line with mystified expressions.

The three newcomers jerked, then, reacting with startled action. Shachi ripped the paper from Nami's hand. He held it above his head like he was showing the heavens what it was.

"This is _captain's_ handwriting!"

"I knew it was him!" Penguin exclaimed.

"I smell him on it!" Bepo cried.

"'Captain'?" Luffy asked. "You guys know Law?"

"That's CAPTAIN to you, jerk!" Bepo roared, the sound sending most of the bar patrons running. "That's _our_ captain! And you've taken him!"

"No, he's fucking around with you guys, so you guys must've done something _nefarious_ to him!" Shachi hollered accusingly. "He reserves his nastiest tricks for the dirtiest of dirtbags!"

"Only the captain would make you pay by making you think about your actions!" Penguin added viciously. "What did you do to him? Where are you hiding him? Have you been feeding him properly?"

Bepo hit his paws together. "You seem like the type to force him to eat everything he hates most! You criminals!"

"What's going on?" Nami asked Zoro with a threatening glare. " _What did you do_?"

Zoro looked away from all of them with a vague expression. "Well…"

"Tell her, Zoro!" Luffy laughed, climbing on Bepo and hugging him tightly from behind. "Tell her what happened! Tell her about the treasure!"

"Who's 'Sanji'?" Shachi then asked, rereading the paper. "Is it snacktime?"

" _What did you do, Zoro_?" Nami demanded. When Zoro refused to answer her, she turned to Luffy. Luffy slid off Bepo's back and raced outside, Chopper following after him with a scream. Nami ran after him, screaming threats, just knowing that Luffy couldn't lie to her. Bepo ran after them for the principle of it, Shachi joining in moments later.

Penguin reached out and patted Zoro's back with a sympathetic frown. "Dude…I get it. I've seen it happen before. Between us men, I know exactly what's happening. I, uh….I pissed him off one year, and he, uh…he did the same thing to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But it was worse for me." Penguin patted his back a few times, head hanging. "I know the shame. I saw it when I saw you couldn't speak of it. But I hope you learned something from this."

"Get off me, I'm going to fuck him up, now."

"We're going to have to stop you," Penguin said, pushing him back. "Nobody tries to fight a useless battle with our captain. You've already lost your manhood, man! What else do you want taken from you?"

"He's taken _two_ things from me! Two very important things, and I intend on making this our last fight!" Zoro vowed, holding onto Kitetsu.

"Technically, you asked for it," Nami said with impatience, unimpressed with his act. "I told you, Sanji moved on. He found a good man, and that man showed a lot more affection than you've ever done."

"What," Penguin said, looking like he was moments from fainting.

"What?" Shachi asked, leaning in to listen.

"Sanji is his ex," Nami explained, gesturing at Zoro. "He and Law have a very beautiful thing going on, and Zoro's trying to ruin it."

" _What_ ," both Penguin and Shachi repeated, looking at her dumbly.

"You guys didn't know?" Nami asked them, Zoro striding off, Chopper following with anxious shouts in that he was going the wrong way. "You didn't know Law was seeing a man?"

" _What_ ," the three of them repeated dumbly.

"Captain stayed for love? But he said he was going to school," Shachi said slowly, looking at Penguin. "Would he lie to us to cover his shame? He's always so serious and reserved, we all just thought he was a plant. I almost started watering him."

"That sounds familiar," Nami said with horror.

"Captain stole a _man_? Like, literally? From another… _man_?" Penguin asked, looking at Shachi.

"Captain's beauty is too much for either sex, but I hadn't thought he'd finally pay attention to someone," Bepo said with a sigh. "I bet this storm is Corazon's tears of happiness from heaven."

The three of them were then silent for some time, the rain starting to fall, thunder booming.

"Should I warn the others to start planning a wedding?" Bepo asked.

"Don't embarrass captain that way! Of _course_ he'd do it himself if he wanted to."

"I hope he doesn't go with yellow, because yellow doesn't go with anything. He always insists on that ugly color, and I hate telling him it's such an ugly color…"

"Who wears the dress?"

"More importantly, who's going to find the caterer? That guy is picky as shit, and I can't do it anymore."

"Maybe we should find a Justice of Peace for eloping papers, instead. I can't plan a wedding, dude. That's really hard. What if he gets all Bridezilla on us? Can you imagine?"

" _Wow_ ," Nami said, shaking her head. "You assholes think you can come up to this island and talk like that. The wedding is going to be blue. And Sanji's expensive, he's still 'intact' at his age."

"You think we're not prepared? We demand a higher pay out because our captain is purer than that!"

" _What_?"

"What."

"No one's getting married!" Zoro shouted, stomping by. "How the hell do you get out of here? Goddamnit, thief!"

: :

Law sneezed a few times, then shivered. "There's no way I caught a cold from all that."

Sanji looked at him sleepily, then curled up against him, feeling too tired to give the outside world another thought.

Reclining against the headboard, Law stared out the window for a few moments, noting how dark it was outside. He figured that the storm would delay anybody's travel for the night, and sank down into the blankets to cuddle up next to the blond. He exhaled with content action, feeling Sanji hold him tight. Stroking his back, he listened to the rain fall, relaxed in the moment. He looked over at the nightstand, where the key to the safe sat.

He wanted to laugh at the thought of Zoro running around all over the island looking for his dick, but that would ruin the moment. So he held Sanji tightly and thought good, happy thoughts. He figured with the storm happening outside, their quest would be delayed. That meant there was more time to be with Sanji.

He felt warm and fuzzy and nothing seemed more important than this moment right now. He'd found an entire day to spend with the other man, and the things they'd accomplished was even better than he'd thought possible. There were awkward moments here and there, but there was also enthusiasm, passion and patience and it was completely opposite from all the things that he'd survived thus far.

It almost muddled with his goals. Experiencing what he had made him want to stay, to experience more. He felt almost childishly hopeful of possibilities and actions that could happen if he stayed – but then Ace's words of warning about what was happening out there, how death was imminent made him reluctant to hold onto that hope.

With a sour expression he roused himself from the edges of sleep, hearing the rumble of thunder shake the walls.

Sanji's skin smelled like the bath they'd taken earlier, and his hair was soft and pleasant against him. He tousled it with affection, then hugged him close, the other man still sleeping peacefully against him. Sanji's hairy legs were wrapped around one of his, and they tightened almost painfully as Sanji shifted.

Carefully, Law sat up. He felt exhausted, but his mind was running too much to relax. He looked out the window once more, then reached for the alarm clock. He figured that it was time to move.

He didn't want to go. Not after this. What the hell had he been waiting for? How could he have not thought bodily pleasures weren't important? It felt like he'd been forcefully awakened, now – all his life he'd thought about revenge, killing, righting things and studying, but he'd never given much in the realm of love or affection. It still struck him dumb how seeing Sanji that one day knocked all the edges out of his mind storm.

Maybe that's what made him linger. Maybe that's why he enjoyed sleeping next to the man and having his hands on him with loving touches. Sex had been a very small part of it because he hadn't bothered with it, until now. _Now_ it felt like the game had changed. Now, suddenly, things felt different. Suddenly he was looking at a different picture, another outcome and all his thoughts were a jumble and his body felt awakened to new feelings and Law had to wonder if taking off right away would mean anything.

He stared out the window and listened to the storm rage outside. Something made him move. He quickly climbed out from the bed, Sanji muttering something incoherent as his head dropped onto the mattress. Law pulled on his clothes, stumbling as he made his way to the front door. But he ran back, grabbed the safe key and held it up.

He smirked and then placed it in Sanji's hand for the other man to take care of. Then he realized he was wearing Sanji's shirt, and it was okay because they were nearly the same size, anyway.

He sat down at the counter, hands propping his chin, and looked at his watch. The clamor was noisier than the thunder outside. When the door slammed in and filled with bodies trying to get out of the rain, he couldn't help but let loose an evil cackle. Then he shut up hastily because he wasn't expecting to see his crew mixed in with the others.

Zoro looked ready to kill him but Law ignored him, giving the trio a happy smile instead.

"You made it!" he exclaimed cheerfully as they ran past the others, knocking Zoro and Nami aside, Bepo running over Luffy. There wasn't a lot of room, but the polar bear picked him up and twirled him with delight, roaring with pleasure. The others clamored around with their weepy voices and Nami and Zoro had to climb out of the way to avoid being hit.

"I was going to find you guys!" Law said, Bepo squishing him with sniffles.

"They _are_ feeding you!"

"You even changed your clothes!"

"We're so proud of you!"

"You took care of yourself all by yourself!"

"You've been getting regular sleep?"

"Your socks finally match!"

Luffy laughed, picking himself up from the floor and barging into the kitchen to start looking for things to eat. Nami stared with utter disbelief at the way the Law she knew changed into this weird, happily grinning man that actually enjoyed the sight of people around him. The trio around him were weepy with greetings and grateful praises, and she decided she'd had enough. Zoro was fuming so brilliantly that steam rose from him, and Sanji barged out of his room with a puzzled look.

Clearly, _somebody_ had been busy. Zoro recognized the aftersex glow right off, and it both disgusted him and infuriated him and made him feel sad at the same time. He lifted Kitetsu to his chin, Sanji moving to kick it then stopping with a wince.

"I knew it," Zoro snapped at him. "I KNEW IT!"

"Did you find it?" Sanji asked instead, looking absolutely delighted. He laughed heartily as Zoro snarled at him, Nami inching in closer to hear what was being said.

"We went all over the island for this fool, and found absolutely nothing," Nami said with disgust. "What was it?"

"The cause of all his problems," Sanji muttered. He then held the safe key up, waving it about. Zoro's eyes widened, and he snatched it out of his hand with a savage snarl.

"A few days," Sanji told him. "It's not that hard. Don't lose it."

"Why should I have it if you'll be back in a few days?" Zoro snapped at him, barging into his room. " _Where is it_?"

Nami went to follow, but Sanji pulled her back. "You seriously don't want to know. It's not pretty."

"That only makes me more curious!"

"We have guests?" Sanji then asked, observing the small crowd in the dining room. He'd never seen a smile like that one before.

Then he saw Zoro marching out, holding a glass box with both hands. Sanji covered Nami's eyes as Zoro stomped past them, kicking aside Penguin and Shachi so he could snarl at Law.

"PUT IT BACK!"

Bepo hit his captain. "You did it again? You should be ashamed for playing so roughly with others! How are you expected to make friends when you keep removing their important body pieces?"

"He's not my friend!" Law laughed, covering his head. "Hey, Roronoa-ya, did you think about your actions?"

"I'm going to stuff this down your throat, you dirty bastard! Put it back!"


	20. Rabbit Heart

**A/N: No, *you're* making *me* cry**

 _ **Thanks for the reviews!**_

 **: Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) :**

He had a pile of books in front of him, and a couple of sheets of notebook paper with his neat handwriting on it. Law checked over the titles of the textbooks he was going to turn in, and then added some notes to his checklist, smiling as he did so. Just several feet away from him, his crew had their own notebooks spread out around them, and even Nami and Robin were clustered together. Whatever their subject was happened to involve a lot of raised voices and protests and demands for a recount, but he tuned them out. His crew was a lively bunch, but he trusted them with their decisions on whatever they decided.

He was on cloud nine. The weather was beautiful, he was feeling light in the chest, and the heavy weight of emotions had turned into something positive and happy. His skinny legs were absorbing the light of the sun, his yellow t-shirt with his Jolly Roger was freshly washed and his sneakers were scuff free. He was just a happy guy with new aspirations and the world definitely looked different for him, right now.

"Captain, I need your hat!" Bepo said sternly, taking it and replacing it with a pat of his paw. Law hummed and nodded his head, rereading his checklist and crossing off a few things. Bepo looked at him with utter delight.

Then Law sneezed a few times, the crew gasping with horror.

"I knew it! He's allergic! _Shachi_! You murderer!"

"Captain, bear it for a half hour! You can do it!"

"Someone get the allergy pen!"

"Anyone know mouth to mouth? This is a serious question!"

" _Wow_ ," Nami muttered, shaking her head.

"Maybe some sunflowers?" Robin asked, the crew scrambling to adjust their notes.

"NO YELLOW!" Shachi cried, forming an 'x' with his arms.

"It's nothing!" Law insisted with some embarrassment. "It was just a sneeze!"

"Which one?" Nami then asked him, spreading color tags in front of him, all in the shade of blue. With a confused expression, Law pointed at one.

"What's this for?"

"The corsages. Damn, never mind your choices, you're a man, you don't know what you want!" Nami gathered it up with a huff and strode back to the group.

He returned to his list, trying to remember if he'd forgotten anything at either Sanji's or the hostel. But his bag was packed neatly next to him, and Kikoku was enjoying the sun, and it was just too good of a day to worry about what other people were doing.

He marked off a few other things, then looked up when Penguin showed him a couple of menus from a catering service. "No sandwiches, please. And no goddamn pickles. Or plums."

"Captain, this is pizza."

" _No_."

"C'mon! At least for the rest of us!"

"Fine. That one. It looks _not_ gross."

Penguin hustled off, and Law looked after him with a frown, watching Nami screeched a protest and hurled the menu back at him. An argument ensued about having formal items for dinner, but he found himself distracted by the sight of the shining sea.

Ace had said that trouble had started. The Navy was moving after the warlords, and with Doflamingo behind bars, his legacy was up for grabs. People were fighting for territory. Not only that, it was up to Law to take care of the family, now. Whitebeard had it in his old head that he wanted his crew out of the skirmish, but Ace had mentioned that their family was also involved. And he had to be there to protect his little brother.

"Captain! Which is your favorite?" Shachi demanded, holding up a variety of dinner napkins. He reached for one, but Shachi flung that particular color away with a vengeance. "NOT THAT ONE!"

"But yellow is perfectly acceptable, because it matches the submarine – "

" _You can't get the blood out of it_!"

So Law picked the black one so Shachi wouldn't have a heart attack, and when he ran off, he pulled out his wallet and looked at the Vivre card that Ace had given him. It felt warm, actually, and he handled it gingerly before replacing it. He had to talk to Luffy before they left.

Yes, that was right – _they_.

Him and Sanji.

Law's shoulders touched his ears as he nearly giggled aloud. But he caught himself and cleared his throat, patting his cheeks to chase away the pleasured expression there. He heard a noise and looked over to seeing Bepo wiping his eyes, Shachi comforting him. Nami was squeezing Penguin with 'comfort' against her chest. Robin waved at him cheerily. With an awkward wave back, Law returned back to his notes.

Sanji was going with him. "For a little while," he said firmly. "Just to see where it goes. I mean! Where _this_ goes!"

"Oh, I know where it goes," Law had said, but he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

They then giggled and hit each other with abashed expressions before rmemebering they were men and they were supposed to be the adults.

But Law was secretly pleased, and this decision of Sanji's caused him to radiate with pure happiness. It felt as if it were pouring out of his every pore. He looked up at the sky, wondering if Corazon was truly happy for him. He imagined, with some sadness if the man would have approved of Sanji. _Of course he would_! He told himself. And even if Sanji wasn't what Corazon (probably) imagined, Law didn't care. He was happy, and he was sure that was all Corazon asked for. As he gazed across the sky, he happened to catch sight of his crew mopping each other's bloody noses.

His happy expression turned revolted, and he cleared his throat and rechecked his notes. He had everything. He had all his tasks completed except for one – well, maybe two. Tapping his pen against his goatee, he scowled at the town ahead of him.

He had to talk to Zoro. He had to talk to Luffy. Neither conversation would be an easy one. He knew all the things he was going to say, he just wasn't sure how to approach both of them. He thought about drawing Zoro a card, but figured Sanji wouldn't appreciate the message he would be sending. Grumbling, he added those two things to the list.

Zoro's would be an easy conversation. It was a basic man to man, and Sanji was probably talking to him, now. He hoped that it went well. Sanji had been stressed about it all night, they were only able to do it twice because of it.

Law cringed again with a happy grin. He might've been the oldest virgin in the whole Grand Line, but that ended a few days ago. He laughed to himself, feeling giddy. So, this was what it meant when Sanji told him it was okay to feel 'silly'. Well, now he had a reason to be this way. He'd never expected to fall for a man like Sanji, but here he was – months later, inviting him to his yellow submarine and –

He wrote down another note, to find the vinyl record for "Yellow Submarine."

"Oi, Penguin! Does our record player still work?" he asked, looking over at them. But it appeared Penguin was napping, and Nami was giggling, drawing on his face. Law shrugged and circled the latest entry a few times.

He gathered all his textbooks under one arm and rose, feeling as if he were forgetting something. Tucking his notes into the top book, he waited for Shachi to take them, Bepo hurrying over with his arms out.

"Not yet, Captain! We're not done! We haven't decided on the seating chart, yet!"

"For dinner?" Law asked with a puzzled expression, Penguin taking his leg measurements with impatience. "Sanji will sit with me. That's all that needs to be decided. Everyone else can sit where they want."

Shachi wrote this on his already covered forearm.

"I have a few things to do, first. I should be back shortly. You'll be here?" he asked, tucking his pen behind his ear, then remembering he wasn't wearing his hat. He reached up to smooth down strands that might've been flying everywhere, the trio looking at him with alarm once he came into contact with the thing that had been sitting there all this time.

He pulled it off his head, looking at the flower crown that was sitting there since Bepo removed his hat. Then his entire face and neck reddened, and he was mortified, now understanding the reasoning behind his crew's outlandish behavior (well, for the past hour). He flung it at the trio that raced out of reach.

"NO FLOWERS!"

" _Aw_ ," Nami said dejectedly, tossing aside a binder.

: :

Sanji walked into the apartment with apprehension, breathing out nervously. Zoro was watching Chopper play some Halo, and when they watched him come in, Chopper gave him a cheerful greeting. Zoro tipped a beer as a 'hello', and Sanji sat uncomfortably on the couch next to them.

"Where is everyone?" he asked curiously.

"Nami gave them a list of things to do. They're on some kind of time limit," Zoro grumbled. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't approve. As man of the house, I _refuse_ to give you away."

Sanji didn't know that Zoro knew what the others were planning, so he took those words with a scowl. "You've no say in what I decide. And anyway, shit head, this isn't an argument. I made my decision, and it's in motion."

"So is this finger," Zoro said, extending the middle one.

"Are you still mad about your dick?" Sanji asked, laughing. "You got it back!"

"Yeah, well, when I think of my revenge, it's not going to be so neat."

"I, uh…I still need to talk to the kids. Chopper, can you give us a few minutes? I want to talk to you guys separately," Sanji then said.

"Sure! Don't play my level, Zoro, you bastard, you always die!" Chopper then warned, sliding off his lap and wandering off to his room. Once the door closed, Sanji sat awkwardly while Zoro contemplated the remote control.

"So, we're leaving, today," he said slowly. "It's best to go now, before…anything happens."

"The kids know."

"Oh. Well….i still want to talk to them. I, uh…I think we should talk."

"What do you want me to say, cesspit? I lost. I lost this battle, and…and now I have to stand aside and watch another man take you away," Zoro said sullenly. "And I have to be okay with it because…because I did something that I just..."

"In the end, maybe it just was for the best. I…maybe it had to happen, Zoro. As much as I imagined us together, when you left, there was a lot of shit that made me think that, maybe we weren't meant to be together, after all," Sanji said slowly. "Both of us were too different. Wanted too different things. Me, my role? I just…I loved – _love_ this family setting. But I grew too used to it. I believed in it. I was comfortable thinking that it'll always be this way. But it shouldn't have been! We're adventurers, we're preparing to take on the biggest adventure of our lives, and I was just…maybe our little family wasn't what I'd thought it was."

Sanji played with his jeans for a bit before adding, "And it took you to leave for me to see that. You broke my heart. And maybe if you hadn't, maybe if I accepted you back into my life, I wouldn't have met _him_. And I'm happy, Zoro, that I did. He…he makes me realize what I truly am, and makes me think of what I'm really worth, and I think everyone should be able to feel that. And I feel that I hadn't had that appreciation in a while. Maybe it's my turn, now, to feel doted on."

"The kids fucking adore you, no matter what that guy says."

"He knows. But he also knows that I deserve my own happiness, too. And I haven't been happy for awhile."

"What makes you think running away will make you happy?" Zoro asked in disgust.

"I don't think of it as 'running away'. I feel that it's a…I'm looking for myself. I'm a grown man. I love my little family but…I shouldn't have the responsibilities that I have when there's so much more out there waiting for me. how can I give the best to the kids when I don't know what the best is?"

"So getting jiggy with this guy will make you find it?"

"Yeah, it will! I found a man that wanted me back! Not one that is willing to run away whenever I try to love him. What's wrong with that?" Sanji demanded.

Zoro looked away, propping his chin on one fist. "Nothing."

"That's right."

Zoro sighed heavily. "I already told you I'd wait for you. No matter what it takes."

Sanji looked at him with a sad frown. "I know."

"So what happens when this takes on a different turn? When things get serious, are you going to stay with him? Forget about us?"

"No. We have this – he knows I'll come back for them. He _knows_. And he's got this – it's complicated, but right now –both of us, we are what we need, right now. And I'm willing to run with that. I trust him. And you should, too."

"You can't ask one man to trust another man with his heart!"

"But you have to. You had mine, and you killed it. You said it was to make yourself better, but what happened to me in the meantime? I won't apologize for falling for him the way I did, but…I am confident that, in the end, I will be back. This is my family. This is where I belong. But I need this trip away to know how to be the _best_ for it."

"I can't protest too much, I did the same," Zoro muttered with immense frustration. "So I understand. But…I'm jealous. And it sucks. And I will always hate him for taking you away from me, but…I promised to be here when you come back. So I will abide to that promise. And I trust you to come back because I know you can't stay away that long."

"I will," Sanji said.

Zoro then looked at him. He reached over and held his hand, curling his fingers between his. Looking intensely into his eyes, he said, "At the end of the day, if you need to do this, then I will let you go. But I'll always be here for you when you come back. Sanji, you're my best friend. That won't ever change."

Sanji's eyes glittered, but he reached out and hugged him. Zoro's arms, the feel of him against him, only made him sadder. But he held him tightly as Zoro nearly crushed the breath out of him. Tears eked out of his eyes, but he never saw the expression Zoro was making because Zoro had his face hidden and he'd never admit what he was feeling to anybody at that moment.

So Chopper cried quietly for him, listening to every word.

: :

"This will help you find Ace when you're out there," Law said to Luffy, handing him the card. Luffy marveled at it, his cheeks full of food. Law had found Ussop and Luffy enjoying their boxed lunches on the college campus. He was glad he didn't have to go too far, thinking he would have to track them all throughout the island. "It'll let you know when he's close by. Keep it safe."

"I'll have Sanji sew it to my underwear. That's the safest place for it," Luffy said seriously.

Law gave him a revolted expression, Ussop snatching it from Luffy with a nervous laugh. "No, no, I'll make sure he doesn't lose it."

"Listen, Luffy – one day, this card will disappear. When that happens…" Law trailed off, unsure of how to break it gently to Luffy.

"I'll buy a replacement! Promise! What's the warranty go for?"

"You can't ever replace it, Strawhat-ya, you moron. Look, if it ever burns up, that means…that Ace went home to his mother. Alright?"

"Oh." Luffy looked at the card once more, then at him with puzzled action. "Then I don't want it."

"He _wants_ you to have it. When you leave here, and it's still intact, you can go find him."

Luffy looked at him for a moment. "Then I want Sanji to hold it for me. I don't think I can handle him being gone, Law. You don't understand, that man raised me. I don't know how to be if he's gone. He's the one that makes my life go the way it is. All I have to worry about is when my next meal, is."

"You're in _college_."

"That don't mean shit. Sanji handled everything. How am I supposed to do things when he's not here? He signs all my papers, and saves all my gold stars."

"YOU'RE COLLEGED AGED," Law growled out, starting to lose his patience.

"You can't take him!" Luffy then shouted, causing Ussop to startle. His face reddening, Luffy added, "Sanji would know how to handle it if Ace's card burned up! He'd know where to go if one of us needed to turn in a last minute semester project at 2359 Sunday night! Do you honestly think Zoro would know all that?"

"No. And I don't care. You're an adult, now, you should be learning all this on your own! Sanji-ya should not be here to do it for you! You should know how to do it yourself!"

"I don't want to! I don't want to do it! I can't do it! I don't know _how_!"

"Did you honestly think that he did when you were entrusted into his care?" Law roared back. "Did you really think he knew what to do when you were sick? Do you think he automatically knew how to comfort you when you fell or scraped a knee or whatnot? Did you think it was that easy filling out college application and scholarship forms for all three of you? Think about it! Those financial aid forms are a bitch!"

Luffy scowled up at him.

"Sanji-ya did everything he could to get you to where you are today. And you dishonor it by behaving so childishly – if you can't even make it here on this comfortable island, how the hell are you supposed to make it out there, Strawhat-ya? _Pathetic_!"

"You're the _worst_. Sanji wouldn't talk to me that way. I'm not going to stand for it! You don't tell me what to do, and you can't take Sanji from here! I forbid it! I don't approve of him leaving!"

"This is so uncomfortable," Ussop muttered, looking torn. "Luffy, look, he brings up valid points - !"

"I won't hear it, 'Sop. First Zoro, and _now_ Sanji? Sanji was always there! If he's not there, what the fuck am I supposed to do? He's _always_ been there! He's not allowed to leave!"

"First off, little shit, you have some balls to challenge me. Second, how wonderful of a kid are you that you feel nothing for the fact that you've run Sanji straight to the floor every single fucking day without any indication of your appreciation!" Law returned. "I was here long enough – you apologized _once_ to him in that entire time! There were no Thank yous, there were no offers to help when he did something for the lot of you – he _serves_ you, he washes your damn clothes, he feeds all of you before he even gives himself any attention! What have you done for him lately, besides work him to the ground? _Nothing_! You demand and demand and don't do anything for him in return! I'm sick of it! I hate watching it! I hate seeing him go through that shit without any indication of appreciation from you brats! That's why I'm taking him!"

"You – you – you _pirate_! Burglar! Hater of kids!"

"That's right, I hate kids! I hate them all! Hell with all of you, you piss me off when you cry and moan over your spoiled selves, demanding more and more - !"

"You're not taking Sanji from me!"

"That's not your choice to make!"

"Ussop! Take care of my light work!" Luffy then demanded, pointing at Law.

Ussop gave him a sympathetic look. Luffy stared at him for a few moments, then rested his face into his hands. Finally, he said, "If Sanji wants to do this, Ussop, you're going to have to let him go. You need to stop telling him that he can't."

Ussop's food fell out of his mouth with disbelief.

Law took a deep breath, settling himself. He gave his hat an anxious sweep over his head, adjusting Kikoku to fit firmly over his shoulder. "I'm sorry you feel this way."

"I'm sorry I _ever_ knew you. What's going to happen to my well-being when he's gone? You don't get it! I don't know how to be well without him!"

"Sanji-ya's well-being is more important to me than yours," he said, turning and walking off. "And take care of that card! Don't sew it to your underwear!"

Luffy stared after him in frustration, then looked at Ussop. "Stop crying. Be a man."

"It's not me that's crying. _You're_ making me cry."


End file.
